Miraculously Stranded
by Munkman13
Summary: Different couples are trapped on a variety of desert island. Sparks fly. Patience is tested. Emotions are validated. Feelings come to light. But most importantly romance blooms. A bunch of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it.**

Marinette's eyes snapped open. Where was she? Why was she soaking wet? And what happened to everyone else?

She groaned in pain as she sat up, her hand ran through the beach sand that was directly beneath her palm. It was coarse and very very dark. She attempted to straighten out her back and shook her head. She felt as if her entire head was one enormous ball of pain and heat. Why was everything so painful?

She stood up unsteadily and looked around herself attempting to get her bearings. She gasped and covered her mouth once she realized where she was. A beach. She was on a beach, but where? The sand was very dark and bit at the soles of her feet, she touched her head she had a headache and she had no idea where it had come from. She just needed a moment to stop and to think and to gather herself and to remember what had happened...

Then it all started to come back to her. She gasped again. She remembered. The field trip. Her class was going on a field trip. And then the boat...and her classmates...

"No." She whispered as she fell right back to the ground. The ocean just continued to beat against the sand. Marinette felt something prickling at her eyes. Tears, as salty as the ocean. She wiped them away. This was no situation to cry in. She had to do something. She stood up and heard something rip. She looked down and groaned in annoyance. Her pink jeans had ripped along the seams.

She had to worry about one thing at a time. She turned and began to walk down the beach. No real destination in mind. But she figured that there had to be something out there. If she kept on going she was bound to run into a town or another person. She kept the ocean to her left and the forest that she was beside to her right. Well not a forest, it was a jungle. It had thick green leaves and vines running up and down the tree trunks. And the occasional hum of insects.

Marinette started to walk slowly. She then began to break into more of a trot once she realized how far she had come from where she had started and still hadn't seen anything. She turned it into a full blown sprint once she realized that the beach was starting to curve a little. She was breathing heavily and panting in fear. Nothing, there was nothing...why was there nothing?!

She stopped and planted her hands on her knees. She breathed heavily. She couldn't keep this up, if she went at this pace for the rest of the time here then she would keel over in no time. She looked towards the jungle and felt her eyes widen. Sitting just inches from her was her purse. She went over to it and hoping beyond hope...

"Tikki?" She said quietly. She picked up her purse and opened the top. She closed her eyes in disappointment. No Tikki. Nothing at all. She was alone. She took a deep breath and slung her purse around her side. She needed something to remind her of home, and even if her kwamii wasn't there she at least had her homemade bag.

Marinette resumed her walk down the beach. She was trying to stick to the shade, it was very humid and this eased some of the pressure coming from the unbarring sunlight. She touched her earlobes at one point. There were no earrings, she could not rely on her miraculous to get her out of this one. She would have to find another way to get herself home. She stopped once she saw another thing in the sand. It was limp, and had a very bright looking head.

"No way." She said. She began to pick up her pace. She sprinted over to the figure and turned them over.

"Adrien!" She shouted into his face. His eyes were closed and he looked to be breathing although too heavily.  
"Adrien! Oh my gosh Adrien! Are you alright?" She said nervously fussing over his face and hair, trying to wipe the sand off of him. He groaned and twisted under her lithe nimble fingers. His green eyes fluttered briefly until they finally opened and he blinked confused up at her.  
"Marinette?" He whispered out before he coughed and turned over spitting onto the sand. "Marinette?"  
"Don't worry! I'll get you water! But of course we only have sea water because we were on the boat for the travel and we were on the ocean where boats normally are and of course you don't want to drink that, not to say that I don't want you to drink andohmygodIamramblingandsoundinsaneareyouokay?" She finished as she grasped him beneath the shoulders and began to drag him backwards up the beach towards the shade of the jungle.

Adrien groaned and smiled up at her. "Thanks."  
Her heart skipped a beat at that. She couldn't believe how beautiful he looked, even when they were stranded in the middle of nowhere after a ship wreck and he still had the face of an angel. She flushed and she knew that it wash;t entirely because of the hot sun beating down on her head. She just that moment realized that her dark black hair was actually attracting a lot of sunlight and it felt like she had a lamp hovering directly over her head.

Adrien shifted even further into the shade until he was lying against the tree.  
"The ship...It went down...Do you know where we are?" He asked her. She shook her head. She was as lost as he was. For all they knew they were on a Peninsula off of Africa, or South America. Or even less likely somewhere on the British Channel. Still there had to be some sort of shipping lane nearby right? Or a town, or at the very least a house.

They couldn't be entirely alone right?

A bird fluttered over head and gave a large shriek. Adrien looked at his hand and shuddered.  
"My ring." He said sadly, he held his fist close to his chest and shivered, once, twice, and then a third time. He had tiny teardrops forming in the corner of his eyes. And he began to mumble something, one word over and over as if it were a name. It sounded as if he were saying plague.

"Adrien. Listen. I am going to be back soon. But I think that you need water."  
"So do you." He said sitting up and grasping her shoulder fiercely. "If you are leaving the beach then I am coming with you. I don't want us to get separated." His face was as red as a boiled lobster and he probably had heat stroke but he was not going to let anything terrible happen to his friend.

Marinette nodded. To be brutally honest she hadn't wanted to go walking around in the jungle by herself either. With a bit of positioning they finally managed to stand up with their arms around each other shoulders. It was mostly an excuse to be close. But it also was so that they could lean on each other. They felt very weak.

They wandered into the jungle. It was in fact a jungle, and it was significantly cooler compared to the overwhelming heat and humidity of the beach. They kept close and jumped at every single sound. There were monkey noises and the occasional hiss of a snake. Mostly there were birds, a canopy full of them soaring overhead. They moved deeper and deeper into the jungle, always making their way upwards. There was a slight incline. Eventually they realized that they were not just walking in a jungle, they were walking up a hill.

"Maybe we'll be able to see something at the top. Like people, or a town." Marinette said hopefully. Adrien smiled at her, her optimism was contagious and he felt himself hoping that they might find something out there too. In fact with how convinced she was he was also sold. By the time that they reached the summit they would definitely see something out there!

They breached the summit and both of their hearts dropped into their stomachs.  
"No way." Adrien whispered out in shock. They were on a desert island, a deserted island. There were no towns, no boats. There was nothing at all. They stared around themselves and turned in a tight circle staring outwards towards the ocean that just continued to lap away at the beach below them.

* * *

That night the two teenagers slept curled up back to back on a bed of palm leaves by the beach. There was a small fire blazing in order to try and attract any passing ships, although they had not seen any all day and they had sat on the mountain getting sunburned the entire time.  
They had found a small freshwater stream connected to a shallow pool, a lagoon and what looked to be a natural spring. So they had no worry about fresh water, it was clear and easily the most delicious tasting water they had ever had. In fact they had both gotten stomach aches from drinking so much so fast. Adrien watched the jungle before him, grateful for the warmth at his back and the light that played across the palm fronds before him. It was like having a nightlight, although he was convinced that he was not going to be doing much sleeping.

MArinette was facing the ocean and was breathing sharply through her nose. She was able to fall asleep anywhere at any time. She was good at sleeping, hell she took pride in it. But now, with just her and Adrien on an island all alone with no one knowing where they were? (Okay admittedly it sounded like a fantasy or two that she had indulged herself with...but she at least wanted a way off of the island!) She was worried sick, and she could not seem to get to sleep no matter how hard she tried.

Adrien felt her shift her back against him, he knew that he should be trying to either sleep or watch for predators...but with her so close to him...he could swear that he smelt her families bakery. It was a floury scent and fresh eggs, only the finest in all of France.  
"We're going to get out of this? Right?" He whispered behind himself to her. She looked back over her shoulder towards his soft green eyes. Most green eyes that she saw were hard, like gems or a painted house, his were soft, like spring leaves that have just begun to bloom. She almost felt herself fall away from where she was and what was happening...Almost.

She smiled and nodded in response.  
"Right? I bet that there are a dozen search parties going on right now, and that at any moment we are going to get picked up and brought back home." She said confidently. Adrien nodded back at her. She looked very dramatic in the firelight with it dancing against her skin and hair. Like some sort of Goddess.

* * *

MArinette sat up and shook the sand from her hair. No matter where she ended up sleeping, be it in a hammock, on a rock, or on an elevated cot she always woke up with around three pounds of sand in her hair. She wrapped her longer hair into two twin pigtails before slipping on the straw hat that she had made to keep the sun off of her head. She exited the hanging leaves that were wrapped around a few trees to make an impromptu sleeping hut for herself.

They had been on the island for a while now. Long enough to make separate huts out of bamboo, banana leaves and vines. Also to jerry rig a sort of latrine that they had dug near the high tide line, and a small kitchen space for the two to cook the fruit and fish that they harvested. Marinette harassed a couple of birds that were pecking around the kitchen table. They had gotten closer and significantly more comfortable with the two strangers since so much time had gone past.

Marinette looked over the never ending ocean, she always expected to see a sail, or a prow, or something breaking the never ending water that reflected the sunlight directly back into her eyes. Something else flashed across the ocean, she narrowed in on it and debated whether or not to look away.

After all seeing Adrien shirtless wasn't an uncommon thing nowadays for her. He had to take off his shirt whenever he went fishing in order to move faster. He also didn't like to wear it as he thought that it was too hot. He was now standing waist deep in water with a fishing spear that they had managed to fashion after getting tired of eating papaya and coconuts. They wanted some fish or bird meat (After actually managing to kill one of the birds they felt so guilty that they had held a little funeral for it and made a memorial to it, occasionally she would visit it and leave it flowers). So they had a strictly fish based diet, and lobster, She had a talent to diving down and catching lobsters before they could scurry away.

She found her eyes roaming across Adrien's tight toned back, tanned and strong, not just from his life on the island but also from all of the work that he did when they were back in Paris. In fact she was almost positive that he kept up a exercise regiment to stay toned and strong. He jumped up triumphantly holding a fish speared at the end. He had the widest smile across his face. He jumped up and down and waved to her. She waved back before looking back down nervously.

She had gotten better being around Adrien. After all they were together just about twenty four hours a day now...But still she had stuttered over her words for the longest time and even now and again had difficultly communicating with him some of her deeper feelings. Especially since he was amazing open and straight forward about everything.

He sauntered back onto the sand and up to where she was standing. He had speared a big silvery fish. They didn't know the name of the animals, just that they tasted good.  
"Great job." She said giving him a fist bump. He smiled as if she had just told him that he had won the lottery.  
"Thanks! I was thinking that maybe that we could add some of those spices that you found near the base of the cliff." She nodded. They began to set up for breakfast. He got the heating stone into the sunlight and she got out the different plants that gave a pleasing flavor to the meal. He reached for the fish and for a knife just as she reached for the fish and some spices. There hands touched an inch above the wet scale covered flesh and pulled back in surprise.  
"AH!"  
"OH!"  
"Imsosorry!"  
"No! No it was my fault I was thinking of something else!"  
"Seriosulysosorry!"  
"After you!" They said at the same time before chuckling and gesturing towards the dead fish between them. They both reached for it at the same time before pulling away and rubbing at the back of their necks. She finally turned to start preparing some mango to go onto the heating rock while he cleaned the fish. A few minutes later it was ready for the actual spices. She added them and massaged them well into the meat of the fish.

After cooking it for a few minutes the two squatted on either side of the heating rock and began to dig in. There were no actual utensils so they used their fingers. Burning them or at least getting them very calloused. They were used to it by now. Adrien felt his eyes caught on MArinette's shoulders, they were tanned and a little peeling, they had the alluring curve of her neck muscle so deliciously close. He tried to avert his eyes back to breakfast but instead got caught on her toes. They were so small and cute, like little jelly beans. Small and beautiful, each one perfectly formed. He moved away to her face. It was set yet soft, like a soufflé light and fluffy. The set was from her determination to get off of the island, yet she was aware of how beautiful everything was. How beautiful the nature that surrounded them was.

She appreciated it. And he appreciated her, he would have gone insane if it had just been him alone on the island. Alone, and scared and probably surviving on raw fish, she had been the one who had thought up the cooking rock.

"Hey! That's my share." She said and slapped his hand away with a small smile. He had been picking at the fish too much. He grinned embarrassed and moved onto the grilled fruit. Marinette looked at the lovely hand that she had just so nonchalantly flicked away, like he was a common alley cat. She gulped, she should have been nervous, well she was...but it wasn't horrible.

She was soon cleaning up while he was tossing away the fish scraps. She needed to repair and prepare a few more fishing spears, he wanted to check the signal fire on the mountain top...It was a pretty full day all things considered. She heard the pad of feet behind her, Adrien approached her from behind. She stiffened once she felt something wrap around her hips and pull her close. His bare chest was against her bare shoulders. They had no other real clothes to wear since both of their clothing's had been torn during the ship wreck.

He now mostly wore short shorts and a straw hat. She had her straw hat and had found some way to make sure her sports bra wasn't so hot, but her pants had been replaced and repaired into a sort of ragtag skirt.  
"A-Adrien?" She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"I just wanted to say how much you mean to me." He said. She turned as still as stone, her heart was beating a million beats a minute. This was what she wanted right? So why couldn't she move? Why wasn't she wrapping her arms around him and kissing him senseless?!

"I-I'm sorry!" He said as he saw the shocked look that she was giving to the air twenty feet ahead of them. He quickly removed his arm and scampered back. "I-I'll see you tonight!" He said before sprinting away.  
"Adrien! Wait!" She shouted as he disappeared into the jungle. She groaned and kicked herself. Here she was on an island with the love of her life and she can't even stand a kiss from him!

* * *

The sun was setting and MArinette was watching it disappear.  
"Bye Bye sun." She said softly as it disappeared behind the horizon, until it would reappear early tomorrow morning. She sensed him standing awkwardly behind her. Hovering nervously, afraid that he had hurt her somehow. He could never hurt her, no matter how hard he tried.  
"I was just startled is all." She began and patted the sand beside her. She heard it shift as he sat down "To tell you the truth, which you deserve as it looks like we are going to eb here for a long time...I like you, like like you, like a full blown foaming at the mouth crush on you. I have had it for a while. When this happened I thought we would be saved in a matter of days, then weeks, then months...now though? I don't know. And you have been the best thing about all of this. Getting to know you, and see how you act and get to know the real you and all of your prides and insecurities! Like how you actually signed up for piano lessons and fencing and how you're afraid that you smell like cheese even though you smell like your shampoo! And I just love you! Okay? And I would never choose anyone else to be on an island with beside you! I know how creepy and insane and stalkerish that sounds!" She finished breathing heavily.

Adrien looked at her with shock and awe. He slowly and carefully snaked his arm out. And wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her plump lovely delicious looking lips were parted. They screamed to be kissed. They were just so kissable. So that was exactly what he did.

Her eyes went even wider and then fluttered closed. He pulled back and grinned.  
"If I had to choose someone to be stuck on an island with, it would be you too." He took her head and brought it to his, their foreheads rested against each other and they kissed again.  
As the stars began to pop out MArinette did not even care that they would probably never be rescued.

* * *

A helicopter buzzed overhead. Nathalie, personal assistant to Gabriel Agreste, the most powerful fashion designer in the world looked back down over the island where the two teenagers were kissing on the beach. She turned to her employer who had noticed as well. She gestured towards the gorilla driving the vehicle. Gabriel raised his hand.  
"Give them a few more minutes."

 **So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Alya/Nino chapter. Enjoy**

Alya coughed heavily as she trudged to shore. She was soaked from the top of her head to her shoes which squelched with every step that she took. Or shoe. The other one had slipped off when the boat capsized. Or the life boat in this case. It had been flooded with too many people. Frankly the cruise line should have done a better job of organizing everyone and everything. It was super sloppy work on their part, hadn't humanity learned anything from the Titanic? Like not to get onto boats in the first place?

She hoped that her family was okay. Her sisters, her parents, her friends. She hoped that they had all at least gotten to a boat that wasn't full of people and managed to escaped the sinking ship. She hadn't been with them...She had been...In a different place. She hadn't been with them...and that was why she had not been with them in the right boat for an evacuation.

She climbed higher up the white sandy beach. Shivering slightly in the breeze that was coming off of the ocean. It was always cold by the ocean.  
"Hello?" She called out numbly. She then shook her head angrily. If she was going to live through this then she would need to be determined, and loud. There had to be more people nearby, after all it wasn't like the ship _hadn't_ been going through a populated set of island chains. There had to be someone else here.  
"HELLO!" She shouted out again.

"Hello?" A voice. A voice was coming from behind her. She turned and squinted, her lenses were scratched and waterlogged and the light was disappearing fast. But she could see something floating in the water. Not too far off of shore. There was someone treading water.  
"Hello?" She called back nervously as she made her way towards it. The shape was turning in a tight circle, trying to get a location on the voice.  
"Hello!" It called back. That was when she recognized the voice.  
"NINO!" She shouted floundering into the ocean. The warm water was a welcome relief from the cold night air. She paddled out to him, he was pretty far out in the surf and it looked as if he was struggling to stay above the water.

"NINO! Are you okay?" She said once she finally got to him and grasped his shoulder. He floundered a little until he also grabbed her shoulder and looked at her, his eyes wide and his hat gone.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I lost my glasses. I have no idea what happened. I was on this cruise and-"  
"It sunk. I know I was on it too. Are you hurt?" She said nervously edging him closer to the shore.  
"No I'm fine. Are you okay? Where is everyone? Is there anyone else? Where are we anyway?" They had finally reached the beach again and were working their way upwards and away from the surf.

"I don't know if there is anyone else. I just jumped off of the boat and swam as far as I could. I got lucky that we were so close to this place." There was a crunch beneath her foot. Alya looked down and winced.

"Okay now don't freak out..."  
"Those are my glasses aren't they?" Nino deadpanned. She nodded before realizing that he wouldn't be able to see her.  
"Yeah." She reached down and picked up the snapped bridge, the left lens was completely shattered. The right was still intact though. "How far can you see anyway?" She said handing them to him.

"I can't even make you out. Everything past that is like the ocean. Shimmery." He said as he put the glasses on and frowned. "Ugh. This is like so messed up. I thought that I would have a rad time you know? Instead I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean."

"Well at least we're on solid ground." Alya said as she looked around them. It certainly looked like an island, the ones she saw from the internet. The only major difference was she didn't know how big it was or if there was anyone else there.

"What should we do? Now? Keep searching?" Nino said as he plopped onto he sand and began running some through his fingers. They had wandered just far enough away from the broken glasses that they were probably not going to step on them.  
"No way. I am exhausted...I think that we should be fine here. We could just bunk up for the night."  
"We were just in a ship wreck and all you can think about is sleeping?" Nino said sarcastically. Alya shrugged in response.  
"It is late and I am used to getting my eight hours...wait a second..."She reached into her pocket and took out her phone. "YES!" She shouted triumphantly before her face fell and she let out a string of curses.  
"Salt water. The hard drive is completely corroded."  
"Were you seriously going to check your blogs or something?" Nino said aghast. Alya leaned a hand on her hip in response.  
"Did you seriously not think to try and call someone? Or at least check for a signal?" She responded. He was about to say something back before he closed his mouth, he seriously had not.

"So we have nothing then?" He said as she sat down into the sand and put her hands beneath her head to act as a impromptu pillow.  
"As of right now I have nothing." She said before she closed her eyes. "We will wake up early and then think of something. Good night." She finished. Nino sat there for a few seconds trying to think of some reason why they should still be freaking out...the only problem was that she was too smart and rational for that. He couldn't argue with her. He lay down in the sand next to her.  
"Good night."

* * *

Nino blinked. There was something really soft and comfortable pushing against his thighs, and he was also wrapped around something really soft and comfortable, like one big warm pillow. The only problem was that the sun was beaming down directly onto him and he felt sort of overheated.  
He sniffed, there was something absolutely wonderful pressed against him, it was sort of like seaweed, except really really dry and pressed directly against his chin and cheeks. He gazed downwards and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

He was spooning Alya. She had pressed herself against him and they fit together like a couple of forks in a drawer. She was still asleep. Her glasses were even on. Her hair was thrown out and across her back and his chest and face. He had one arm wrapped tightly over her and another directly beneath her. He tried to flex it and got a wave of pins and needles shooting up from his elbow to his fingertips. He tried to scoot backwards and she groaned and scooted with him. He paused and let her rest where she was. He had to think of some way to wake her up. Otherwise she was probably going to sleep for the rest of the day and the two of them would cook up in the sunlight.

"Psst. Alya. Yo Alya." He said jostling her gently. She only groaned and scooted closer to him, holding his hand in both of hers like a teddy bear. He tried not to get drawn into the absolutely adorable sight of Alya acting like a sleeping kid...but it was hard not to be...In fact he sort of wondered what it was he had been so concerned about? Then a seagull screamed overhead and he remembered.

With a grunt he managed to lift his arm out from underneath her and deposit Alya directly onto the sand. He shook out his arm and winced. It was pretty uncomfortable having someone lean against you for around eight hours. Or however long it was that they had just been there. He stood up and began to pace. He felt dizzy, that could not be a good thing. What were the rules? Three days without food, three hours without shelter, three months without water? Something like that. He had heard that entire rule of three thing when he was listening to the radio so he didn't know how accurate it actually was...

Nino walked down to the ocean and splashed some into his face. It wiped off the sweat that had formed that over the night and the sand that gotten stuck to his head while he slept. He rubbed vigorously at his scalp. No one had walked by to ask about them...So they were at least on a part of a beach that no one visited. That or they really were stranded on a empty island.

Nino sighed and stood up. He cupped some salt water and walked back to where Alya was sleeping. He hated to do this, and she would probably kill him...but she had to wake up and they had to make a plan.  
"Wake up Alya!" He shouted dropping the water onto her face. She sat up with a shriek and shook her head, her hair going flying in all directions turning into even more of a birds nest. She glared at him before looking around herself.

"God I was hoping that it was a dream." She said as she stood to her feet and looked up at the sky. "Does the sun seem high to you?"  
"I have no idea. I know nothing about nature."  
"Well I know next to nothing...So we're probably going to starve to death or die of caffeine withdrawal." Nino cursed. He now really craved an expresso.  
"Maybe we should cut into the jungle? Or should we stick to the beach?"  
"Beach." Alya said authoritatively. "I bet you that if we go in there we would get lost in a heartbeat." The two turned to the jungle and shivered. There was something foreboding about the surrounding foliage. The two turned and started down the beach.

* * *

"We have seen nothing and we've been walking all day." Alya groaned as she fell back into the shade of a banana tree. She rubbed at her face. "I am dehydrated and filthy and miss my shoes." She had taken off her other shoe so that she wouldn't be limping the entire time. Of course now her feet were blistered from the hot sand that they had been walking on. Nino had kicked his shoes off a long time back.

"Yeah...hate to say this but I think we might be alone out here." He said sitting down beside her and scratching the back of his neck. It was getting sunburned pretty badly. Compared that to his relatively untouched face thanks to his hat. Alya on the other hand had such thick and bouncy hair that her neck was safe from the searing sunlight. Her face was already pink from lack of sunscreen.

They gazed out at the ocean in front of them.  
"We need to go into the jungle. We've got no other choice. We need shade and water." Nino said as he stood up and offered her a hand. She accepted it grudgingly before allowing herself to be dragged to her feet.  
"I still think that the beach is a good idea."  
"Yeah if we want to be found. I would like to still be alive at that time though dude." He said snakily as he pushed into the jungle. She hopped from foot to foot before finally sighing and making after him. Wincing from the transition from sand to twigs and grass. Her feet were going to be sore all day.

Or they would have been if they hadn't found a stream not six steps into the woods. Nino dropped down and began to gulp the water down hungrily. Putting his entire head underneath for some relief from the heat. Alya stuck her feet into the cool stream and sighed in contentment.  
"That is good." She said and leaned backwards looking at the canopy above her. "You know past almost drowning getting here this place is pretty nice." She said as she looked at Nino who resurfaced and shook his head like a dog.

"I agree, this place is so out there."  
"Out there?"  
"Awesome. Funky. Really super cool."  
"You are such a product of the nineties."  
"Yeah it's too bad that we had to grow up during the early two thousands." The two shivered in fear, the early two thousands tried way too hard to be the early nineties and just failed on so many levels. It was like PTSD. Remember one piece of it and the entire decade came pouring back like a bad dream.  
"Do you remember that horrible purple ketchup? That stained your fingers?"  
"OH YEAH! I would sometimes have those little dinosaur nuggets with it, in front of the television. We used to be able to pick up all of the old American channels."  
"WHAT?! No way, same!" ALya shouted excitedly "Did you ever watch the one with the turtle?"  
"Who went into outer space and had a talking skateboard?"  
"I loved that one! I watched an episode and it was so trashy!"  
"Not to mention vaguely racist. Remember the buffalo episode?"  
"Man, history has just screwed over the Native Americans hasn't it?" Alya said watching her reflection shimmer in the stream, break apart and reform whenever a warm breeze blew past.

She never thought that it could get this hot, sure Paris could get hot sometimes...but this was sweltering. Nino stood up, his stomach grumbled in protest. Alya quirked an eyebrow in annoyance.  
"Really?" Her stomach then growled and she felt it clench painfully. She looked up at him and giggled in embarrassment.  
"Really." Nino responded with his old man grin. "I'll look for something to eat. Do you mind sticking here? I'll call out if I need you to come and find me."  
"What if I need you to find me?" She said he just shrugged  
"The island can't be that big can it." He responded before he disappeared into the jungle. The trees and leaves ate him up within a few moments and he was completely gone. Alya watched after him before leaning backwards into the grass. The stream running across the soles of her chewed up feet was so soothing. The grass beneath her head was incredibly cool and even with hunger in her stomach she still found herself slowing drifting off to sleep.

Alya's eyes shot open and the first thing that she noticed was that it was much later in the day and she felt a lack of weight across her chest. She sat up and shivered. Her feet were still in the stream. She must have dosed off. And on top of that Nino wasn't back. She touched her chest in panic.  
How long had she been asleep?  
Had he come back and left?  
Had he gotten lost?  
Had he gotten hurt?  
"NINO?" She called out standing up shakily to her feet. Her head swimming in a panic.  
"NINO!" She shouted and ran into the jungle. "NINO!" She began to cry his name out louder and louder. More and more convinced that something terrible had happened. That he had called into a pit and broken both his legs, that he had tripped and knocked himself unconscious, that some sort of beast had jumped out from nowhere and slit his throat as he walked.

"NINO!" She shrieked out.  
"Alya?" A voice came from up above. She looked up and gasped. Hanging from a tree branch with a coconut in his hand was Nino. He looked down at her in surprise.  
"What's wrong?" A million answers sprung into her head, a million things to say. And only one thing came to mind.  
"Why are you shirtless?" He gestured to the blue sack attached to his waist.  
"It's easier to carry them this way. Why are you screaming?" He slowly and carefully slid down the tree. His chest was all chewed up from where the bark had torn against his chest and his arms were red from hugging the bark. Alya looked at him, first confused, then concerned, then annoyed, then mad and finally her eyes filled with tears.

Nino had never seen that many emotions flow so quickly across a persons face before and he had no idea what to do. He reached out and touched her shoulder in concern.  
"Are you alright?" She shook her head before she jumped against him and flung her arms around his neck.  
"I am so scared." She whispered against his neck and chin. "I lost my parents, my sisters, I've lost everything and everyone. I don't want to loose you too." she said softly. Nino felt his arms go out and wrap around the girl and pull her close. Of course under no powers of his own.

"It's okay. You'll see them again soon." He said comfortingly. She laughed viciously  
"It was the twins birthday. They wanted to go on a cruise because it was their birthdays. And this was the one special dinner night that my parents had set aside for the entire family to sit down and celebrate it together. They even ordered an extra large slice of ice cream cake for the two of them. and I ditched it. I got too caught up on the free wifi and I just." She cut herself off and squeezed him tighter. a little bit of his sweat was staining her shirt front.

"It's okay. You'll see your sisters again. You'll make it up to them for forgetting that ice cream cake."  
"They must be so scared. If I had been at that dinner then I would be with them now." She said. She stood back and smiled at Nino. She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It was brief, but it was warm. Alya felt herself warm up, from her lips all the way to her heart, to deep within her core. She felt as if a tiny candle had been blown back to life. Softly yet tenderly.

She pulled back, and from how deeply Nino was blushing and the way that he leaned forward as if to restart it again it was clear that he had also enjoyed it.  
"Honestly I would not choose anyone else besides you or my family to get stuck here with." She said tenderly. Nino pulled her close and kissed the mole on her forehead.  
"Same girl. Same." They stood by the coconut tree for a few minutes, hugging each other close and not saying a word. Nino eventually cleared his throat and dropped the coconuts to the ground.  
"I got some mangoes behind those trees. I'll grab them and we can have a meal? Okay?"  
"Okay?" She said biting her lip and smiling as he walked off with a grin. His broken glasses sitting crookedly atop his nose.

Nino hummed to himself a little and beat out some rhythm on the trees that he passed. Man! What a week! Shipwrecked, stranded, possible girlfriend? Dear God please let Alya the coolest girl he had ever met become his girlfriend!

Nino rounded the final tree and paused at the large mango pile that he had constructed. Standing in front of him were two little girls. There faces were covered in what appeared to be homemade war paint, they had on grass skirts and leather tops and their cheeks and hands were sticky with mango juices.  
"What the?" Nino said before shrieking as a whip went around his shins. One of the girls was trying to topple him over, she was so tiny though that it was just an annoyance.

The other girl, who looked just as feral rushed him and jabbed at him with a blunted stick. It looked as if it had been chewed from a tree.  
"Who even are you?" He said, he wondered if they were also stranded, were they from the same ship that he had been on? Impossible, they looked like feral savages and he had been on the island for like a day and a half!

"I'm ELLA! She's ETTA!" The little pigtailed girl proclaimed proudly. The one who was speaking had black warpaint over her forehead and green rims around her eyes like a cat. The other one had red with black spots like a ladybug. That was when Nino realized that they looked exactly the same. Twins? What was a pair of feral twins doing on an island?

"And we are going to skin you alive and eat you!" The twin with the sharp stick said poking at Nino again.  
"Would you cut that out!" He said in aggravation as he took another swipe at the kid. She jumped backwards and hissed. "You feral little monkey!" Nino shouted trying to swipe at her. He had finally lost his patience. Kid or no kid he was going to kick this little girls butt if she didn't stop stabbing him with a blunted stick!

What were two little girls doing on a deserted island anyway?!  
"Nino?" Alya called as she stepped out of the bushes, pushing the ferns over her head. She had a look of concern on her face which dropped away and was replaced by shock.  
"Ella? Etta?" Alya said as she stood slack jawed and wide eyed. The two little girls mirrored her exactly.  
"Alya?" They said simultaneously. Alya dropped to her knees and opened her arms. The largest smile on her face that had ever crossed it, a mixture of genuine joy, mixed with pure relief.  
"Girls!" She shouted.  
"SIS!" They responded before running to her and jumping wrapping their arms around her neck and hugging her close. She started to laugh and then cry and then do both. Both of the twins were in the same state as she was, the little family just sat in a little huddle for a few seconds. Holding each other and making disgusting little noises of happiness. Nino stood awkwardly by the side lines and watched with a little smile of his own. After all, Alya had her sisters, they were fine. They were with her. Everything was okay...

Her family was back together. Or at least part of it was. Alya noticed him standing there and extended her hand out, tears were streaming from her eyes and her cheeks were bright red but she still had the biggest smile on her face. He grinned and took it. He kissed her knuckles before he sat down onto the grass and gathered all three of them up to him. He might not have his family, but at least he was still accepted into this one.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the long a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Juleka/Rose Chapter. Enjoy**

She was actually smiling once she got to the rocky coast. Juleka shook her overly long black hair out. It was getting everywhere and sticking really tightly to her back. She scratched at it aggressively.  
Well if she was right, which she probably was, she was on an island somewhere cold. It had been a fun idea, to go on a long trip with her best friend. The real issue started when they had chosen to fly.

* * *

Juleka stuck close to Rose as the smaller girl scampered excitedly through the airport. Her ballet slippers seemed to glide across the floor. Juleka's heavy combat boots cracked the tile wherever she took a step. She knew that everyone was staring at her. Well no, they were staring at Rose, Juleka would be invisible if she hadn't been next to the excited smiling pixie.

They probably thought that she was intending to kidnap her or something just as twisted. After all she was dressed from head to toe in black and Rose was dressed from head to toe in pink and frills...So it wasn't all that an impossible thought.  
A family with a fat guy yelling into a cellphone ran past. He pushed past Juleka, nearly slapping her in the face with how quickly he was trying to get past her. Juleka did not even bother to look offended. She was used to getting ignored, or ran into. A thin arm wrapped itself around the crook of her elbow. She looked down to the smiling Rose. It felt as if her entire world had lit up with sunlight. The shorter girl always seemed to glow with happiness.

"I am so excited about this Juleka! Thank you so much! For everything!" Juleka smiled and muttered something out. IT wasn't too clear. She was pretty embarrassed. After all she had bought most of Rose's ticket. She had saved up more cash then Rose had and it had just seemed right. After all it made sense right? To help her friend out.

The trip was supposed to drop them off in the United States. Sure it was a dangerous place to go and visit. But it also had so many interesting things to see and such a rich history! It was worth all of the danger and crazy people. It had been Rose's idea for the two of them to take a trip together, it was their final year of High School and since they were going to be going to different colleges...this might be the last time that they would be able to hang out together for a while.

And Juleka intended to use as much of that time as she possibly could. And make this a fun filled experience for Rose. She deserved only the very best.

Juleka only had one single fear about the entire expedition. And that was that they would need to go up in a plane. She did not care for flying. All of the bustle and hustle. And then you would get stuffed into a sardine tin and sent up around seven miles into the sky. Worst case scenario you would fall sickeningly into the dirt. Juleka always expected the plane to go down with every single pocket of turbulence that the machine hit.

And if the plane did miraculously manage to land safely, Juleka would probably loose her bag or something, or not get her free meal. She would probably starve to death or loose all of her personal things. It would be typical. Utterly typical.  
"Hey? Are you okay? There's still time for us to ditch this place?" Rose said concerned. Juleka felt her heart beat even faster and her eyes grow faint. Yes her eyes, they felt tingly and faint whenever Rose did something considerate for her, deal with it. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the feelings out and smiled instead.  
"Nah. This will be fun. I'm excited." Rose practically squealed and grabbed her arm and began to pull her all the faster to their gate.  
"I cannot wait! Oh Juleka! This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me! and I am so happy that you are here with me the entire time!" Juleka expected her to add a best friend or a BFF at the end, but she didn't. Then again announcing something like that would be redundant, after all it was common knowledge to all by this.

Juleka managed to keep a firm hand on Rose. If they got separated then they probably would not see each other again. They would get separated and the plane would take off and one of them would be left in Paris while the other was half way across the world. And if it was Juleka by herself then she would be petrified by fear and just sit in her seat staring off into space!

God sometimes she sounded like Marinette Dupain Cheng. Now that girl was a nervous wreck...Juleka was lucky that she wasn't that bad around her crush. Well she certainly hoped that she wasn't as bad as Marinette. Then again she also spent all of her time with her crush. So she had that over the baker girl.

They entered the plane and Rose jumped onto her window seat. She bounced up and down. She then paused and looked at Juleka in concern.  
"Oh...Don't you want to see?" Juleka grinned nervously.  
"Yeah. Sure." She looked out, there wasn't a ton to see, just a lot of people running around trying to get the entire airport ready for the plane about to take off. Rose gave Juleka another big smile and Juleka shakily returned it. The plane began to hum and Rose let out an 'OH!' She then reached into her backpack and took out a little throw pillow. It had a pink heart and a purple heart sewn into the corners.  
"HERE! I know how much you dislike flying...so I thought that you might like this...to sit on or fiddle with or hold or something." Juleka grinned and took it. she held the object to her chest. It had a bit of heft to it. As if there was sand in it or something equally as heavy.  
"Awesome. Thanks." She said hugging it tight to her chest. Rose grabbed her cheeks and made a ridiculous face out of happiness that her friend actually liked her present. Juleka decided that she had to try and get that face on Rose more often.

It made her look absolutely adorable. The tall goth blushed involuntarily and hugged the pillow even tighter to her chest and buried her nose into the lining. Rose looked out the window and smiled serenely at the passing scenery.

A few hours passed and the two girls were still sitting high in the air. Juleka was tapping her foot impatiently. Rose was starting to doze off. Her head leaning to the side and then snapping back. She had a bit of drool on the side of her cheek. Juleka reached over with some napkins and wiped it off for her.  
"Scuse me." Juleka stood up and scooted over the person in the aisle seat. She began to walk down the narrow aisle. First one way and then the other. She was just so anxious! She wanted to be safe on solid ground!  
They should have taken a train or a boat. Nothing bad ever happened on those two modes of transportation.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could please take your seats, there is a bit of turbulence up ahead." The intercom crackled above her head. Juleka began to walk down the aisle. Holding onto the head rests to distribute her weight. She was looking for her seat and her heart was beating faster with every second that she couldn't find it. Where was it? Where was her seat? Where was rose?

Suddenly the entire plane shook violently. Not just violently, but angrily. As if they were caught in the jaws of a monster. Juleka froze and held the seat cushions even tighter. She was petrified and just stood there as the plane continued to shake. People were putting on their seat belts out of fear.  
"Whoa." Juleka exclaimed as it only seemed to get worse and worse. Why was it not stopping?  
"Juleka?" Rose said rubbing her eyes and looking around nervously for her friend. Juleka looked and caught her best friends baby blue eyes.

"Rose." Juleka said reaching out to her friend. That was when the emergency lights went on, the emergency breathing bags deployed and the plane began to dive into pure frothing pandemonium.

Juleka heard Rose scream. It was high pitched and blood curdling. She could do nothing. Except tighten up and hold on. And then go limp once something hit her hard in the back of the head. Her world turned black and silent.

Juleka had woken up on a piece of wreckage. It had floated aimlessly she had no idea when she had noticed the island. But she had made a mad swimming dash for it. She thought something had brushed against her int he dark wetness beneath her. IT was probably the scout to a pack of hungry sharks that intended to consume her whole. It was terrifying and the fantasy allowed her to keep her head so that she could actually managed to reach the island.

She surveyed what was in front of her. It was pretty rural. She walked up the slope, there were thousands of tiny stones turned perfectly round from the ocean dashing itself against them for centuries. Above her there was the bleating of goats. She got to the top of the rise in the hill and spied a small goat herd slowly grazing unconcerned with her presence. They seemed completely feral. A few of the smaller ones wandered over to investigate her completely without fear. There coats were long and there was no markings to indicate that they belonged to anyone. She wandered among the herd absentmindedly petting them.

She eventually came to a cherry tree and ate a handful .It wasn't pizza, but it was pretty good.  
"Hello?" she muttered out. Yeah she would have to be louder. She was about to raise her voice when she finally noticed something. There was no sound. None at all, no plans, no cars, nothing. It was totally silent.

"There's no one here. Well except for you." She absentmindedly patted the top of one of the goats heads. It nuzzled her hand affectionately. No one. She was totally alone. She grinned wickedly at the thought.

Juleka was sitting in a small cavern that she had found and was watching the coast. She was pretending that it was the tv set back at her house. Sure it definitely wasn't but there was no harm in dreaming right? She had a pile of cherry pits beside her and she was reclining on a moss covered rock. She was humming to herself.  
This was honestly great. No guys to bump into her. No girls making fun of her fashion sense. No parents telling her to stop mopping around her room. No annoying little kids asking if she was a vampire. No obnoxious days wondering if she should even get out of bed. No...No Rose. That realization finally hit her. She sat up sharply.

No Rose to talk to her at all times. No Rose to tell her long interesting stories with seemingly no plots or points to them besides to make her giggle. No Rose to lean against and cuddle with at any given moment. No Rose to make a little snack for or to get a little snack from...No Rose to...to give her a pillow...and spend a wonderful summer vacation with...  
The plane...Juleka had been lucky, for the first time in her life she had been lucky...But Rose...little sweet Rose...

Juleka put her face in her hands and began to sob to herself. It was soft at first, she didn't like anyone to hear her cry. she was afraid that they might hear her, but there was no one here. So she let loose. It was loud and filled with snot and utterly disgusting. And she allowed the tears to flow out.

She could imagine Rose. Her eyes closed and almost asleep. Her head bowing. Her radiant smile. She could smell her beautiful perfume that smelt too much like her name sake but she wore anyway. She could almost imagine what she might say to her at a moment like this-  
"Are you okay?" Rose called into the cave entrance. She was holding something tightly to her chest. Her eyes wide and scared. Her lips trembling from fear and sadness. Juleka moved forward, her arms outstretched to touch her. Just to make sure that this wasn't some sick hallucination that she was having.

Rose had no fear about this and jumped into Juleka's arms and began to cry into the taller girls chest.  
"JULEKA! JULEKA!"  
"Rose." Juleka whispered back, her tears flowed as salty and heavy as the ocean. It stained the top of the shorter girls head.  
"I thought I lost you! I thought you died!" Rose said as she sobbed. Something thumped against Juleka's foot. She looked down and gasped in joy.  
"My pillow-"  
"I grabbed it when the plane began to crash...I am so sorry! I didn't see where you landed and there was all the water and I didn't know what to do or where to go! And I was convinced-" Juleka cut her off with her thumb over the girls lips. She then squatted down so that they were eye level and gave her a quick peck to her sweet plump lips. She was deathly afraid. She thought that Rose might laugh, or scream, or run away, or yell at her. Instead she just smiled dumbfounded at her.  
"I'm just glad that you're okay." Juleka said simply. Rose nodded once before wrapping her arms around the girls neck.

* * *

"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO!" Rose shouted into the conch shell. It echoed her voice across the island and the surrounding waves. Still no answer. They had been at it for a few days now. But there was not even a sign of a rescue plane. No one knew where they were or what they were doing. They were completely alone.  
At least Rose had the goats to keep her sane. She spent most of her time with the animals, caring for them or to Juleka. The goth reciprocated the motions of care that were shown, including picking fruit, milking the goats (Goat milk was disgusting and they both greatly regretted trying to drink it...plus the goats hated it.) And finding pretty stones for the other to awe over.  
Rose was also the designated screamer, before bed every night she would yell into the shell so that hopefully someone might hear. Juleka was too timid to get enough oomph behind her voice.

"It's no good." Juleka said touching Roses shoulder. "Bedtime." Rose nodded sadly and followed her back up to the cave. Juleka lay down on her bed of tree branches and leaves. Rose lay on her own.  
"Goodnight." She called over her shoulder.  
"Night." Juleka lay awake in the darkness of the cave and listened to Rose breath. She heard the typical in and out. And then a hitch. Then a quiet, muffled whimper. Juleka gazed over at where the smaller girl lay shivering. Juleka stiffened before she stood up, padded over and lay down next to Rose. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her close. She then grabbed her pillow and put it underneath Rose's head.  
"It's gonna be okay. Don't worry. I've got you." Rose whimpered a few more times until she finally looked over her shoulder and gave a kiss to the only part of Juleka that she could reach. Her nose.  
"Thank you. I love you." Juleka blushed. Mumbled, stuttered and finally squeaked back.  
"I love you." Rose smiled happily and scooted back against the bony goth. Sure she wasn't very comfortable but she was very warm. Juleka wondered how she was not dying of a heart attack. She was not scared though. She was happy.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side. a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Kim/Alix Chapter. Enjoy**

Kim kicked and stroked. Kicked and stroked. This was easy. Insanely easy. He just had to keep on swimming. Swim and eventually something good would happen. That was assuming that he didn't get tired. Or they didn't get eaten.  
Alix stubbornly held his neck, her tiny stick like legs wrapped around his waist. She was light. Insanely light. Honestly Kim had no idea how she couldn't float. Or swim. But according to her she couldn't. She sunk like a stone. He had actually seen her at a pool once, she had been wearing a child size life vest. He thought it was meant to be ironic or something. But now that she was clinging to him like her life depended on it...Well he was starting to think that it was a little less ironic.

Another wave broke over them. Kim dived down deep. Alix screwed up her eyes and took such a deep breath that her cheeks puffed out. She tightened her grip on the significantly larger boy. She wanted to do something. She wanted to help him. But she couldn't it was that simple. She just couldn't do anything to help him. He was basically on his own, and honestly he was doing just fine so far. Well maybe not fine was the best way to describe it. After all they were in the middle of the ocean going God knows where.

But he was at least being productive. He was at least moving them forward. IF it had just been her alone then she would have drowned hours ago. Drowning was supposedly a terrible way to go. She shivered at the thought. Or maybe just from the cold. It was really cold out there.  
They finally popped out of the waves. And they both took deep breaths to get their strength back. Kim wouldn't be able to keep it up. After all, the waves were getting bigger and bigger. IF they kept this up Kim would eventually go down. He could only keep it up for so long.

Kim continued to kick and pull at the waves. He felt his muscles burn. He normally loved this feeling, pain and pushing himself. But now he was scared. After all, he was in the middle of the ocean not on a track field. There would be no orange slices at the end of this, no water to chug down. No congratulations. There would just be more and more water. And he was terrified.  
"Look." Alix said and pointed. Kim squinted to where she was pointing. It just looked like more and more darkness and water. Damn the weather. Of all the times to hit the ship it had to be during the night. He couldn't see a thing.

He still swam towards where she was pointing and hoped for the best. After all they might actually get lucky.  
His hands touched down on sand and broken shells. He wasn't even aware that he climbed up onto a beach until he was standing up.  
"I think that we're safe." He said. "You can get off now."  
Alix held on firmly like a koala. She then seemed to mull something over her head before she finally dropped from his back. He breathed heavily and leaned on his knees before sitting onto the sand and facing the ocean.  
"Where even are we?"  
"No idea."  
"What are we going to do."  
"No idea."  
"Can you even see anything?"  
"It's too dark. I can't see a thing."  
"Same." The two stood there. She could just see his bright red hoodie and he could see her bright pink hair. It seemed to glow in the darkness. They stood silently staring at each other for a few more seconds. Kim then turned away from the ocean and began walking up the sand. Alix directly behind him. The two continued forward until they finally reached a tree line.

That was how far he could make it before he dropped to the ground and shivered. Alix realized that she was shivering just as badly. The water here was super cold. It was just generally freezing. And the fact that it was trapped in their clothes and probably chapping their skin definitely didn't help. She sat down beside him and gazed out towards the water. She felt around her hands. Pineneedls. And a few pine cones, and a few pine branches. She felt around in the darkness and began to stack the pine needles into a bed. Her hands groping around in the darkness.

She shrieked and yanked her hand back from something sopping wet and cold. She squinted and leaned forward. She looked up and saw Kim wrestling with his wet jeans and socks.  
"JESUS! What are you doing?!"  
"I think Max told me that if you get cold you're supposed to take off your clothes."  
"Only if they're wet!"  
"We were just in the ocean I'm pretty sure that they're wet." Kim said sarcastically. She tried to respond to that but couldn't. She shivered again. The clouds once again covered the moon and the two were once again blind. She shivered and peeled off her black and green shirt and pants. She shivered again but already felt a little better. Unless of course that was just the hypothermia talking. She heard some rust;ing and then a thump.  
"What are you even doing?"  
"Going to sleep. It's the middle of the night and I am exhausted. SO I am going to sleep. Care to join me? I'm sure that they'll come looking for us by the morning."

Alix sat beside Kim's head. Or where she assumed his head was. She sighed and felt around for a tree branch with some needles and leaves still sticking onto it. She lay down next to the athlete and actually felt a little warmer with the branches over her. Sure it wasn't comfortable by any stretch of the imagination but it was a thousand times better then the open ocean.

* * *

Alix shifted. The sunlight was flashing in her eyes and something warm was wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and found Kim snoring a few inches from her face. She thought that her hands had fallen off during the night because she couldn't feel them. Then she looked down her arms to where the two were nestled in one of Kims jumbo sized hands.

His arm had snaked out and wrapped around her hip and he had actually pulled her closer to him. She tried not to move or breath. He was still asleep and was very warm. Surprising really for how long he had been in the ocean. She found that she was closer to him then when she had gone to sleep. He must have pulled her closer during the night.  
"Hey...HEY! HEY!" She shouted in his face. He still slept on completely oblivious to the world. Alix sighed before she pursed her lips, leaned forward and blew against his eyelids. That normally woke her brother up. Nothing. He slept on dead to the world. She sighed and pulled her head backwards before bringing it up and against his chin.

He yelled and she yelped grasping her forehead while he held his stinging chin.  
"What was that for!" He shouted in aggravation.  
"You were not moving! It's probably noon already!" She shouted back at him. He was about to respond before he looked over her entire body. It didn't take long as she was so small. But she was still very attractive. She did a strange thing where she was equal measures cute and beautiful that Kim knew wasn't on purpose...but God DAMN did it make him annoyed. The fact that he could see so much of her skin wasn't helping. He turned around blushing, it reached all the way to his collar bone and he didn't know it but also across his back.

Alix flapped her hands. They had fallen asleep in his big meaty palm. They were at least warm though so at least she didn't have to worry about any frost bite. She snapped her fingers and winced at the pins and needles traveling up her arm. She stood unsteadily on her legs and walked to her drying clothing. Kim tried his hardest not to be a creep. She wore boxer briefs. He should have expected that.

"Well we really should have put our clothes on a line or something...because this?" She held up his hoodie in both hands where it still dripped a little bit. "Is the driest thing."  
"You wear it then." She quirked an eyebrow and held his hoodie up suspiciously.  
"What's the catch?"  
"No catch...it's just well it will fit you right? And well..." Kim was still trying to be as acceptable as he could be. Like it better or not he was actually making an effort to not be a complete ass. Alix looked confused before she realized what he was implying.  
"Oh...right..."  
"It's because you're pretty much naked right now...and your clothes aren't dry."  
"You do not need to spell it out, I got it." She shrugged into the hoodie and shivered at the sand and salt water that was stuck in the fibers. It came down to her knees it was so large. The sleeves were frayed from where he always pushed them up. Kim stood up and grabbed his jeans. He struggled into them.

Alix snorted and Kim looked at her in confusion.  
"Dude you need new boxers. That was full of holes!"  
"In my defense I wear through the things super fast." He responded before he stood up. The two stood looking out at the coast. It was empty. It was large and completely empty. There wasn't a single person or ship in sight.  
"We should be alright though? Right?"  
"I would bet my life on it." He responded offhandedly.

"Your life huh?" Alix said sarcastically around five hours later. They were sitting on the beach and looking out at the still empty ocean. Alix had made a small pile of rocks and then pushed it over only to do the same thing again and again. Kim on the other hand was doing push ups, sit ups, squats and any other body work out that he could do without any machines.  
"Okay so not my best bet. I am man enough to admit that." He said as he sat down panting. "But come on we can't just be alone out here right?I am betting you that before the end of the day we see something."  
"Yeah you can do that, I'm going to go and poke around. I might actually be able to find something." Kim looked after her as she wandered into the jungle that they had been sitting in front of for a few hours.

It was a few hours later when he finally got worried and decided to go and look for her. Of course by then the sun was starting to set and there was obviously no easy way to see. So he had to make his way through the jungle trying to push away the darkness.  
"Yo Alix!" He shouted. This was getting ridiculous, he knew that she was tiny but that didn't mean that she could just disappear...could it? Really she couldn't just be gone in the blink of an eye...She had to be somewhere. Maybe under a tree, or in a tree, or in an animals stomach. She was about bite sized for any monster that could be in this place...But then again she didn't necessarily need to get eaten whole. She could have just fallen into a hole by accident...Or maybe she had gotten stuck in a tree, or swept away by a river...or bitten by a snake, or even worse gotten bitten by an enormous hairy disgusting venomous spider!

Kim did not notice that he was actually starting to run through the jungle. He was not calling out to her yet. But Jesus Christ! He was scared. He was actually scared! Where was she!

Kim stopped short. He had come to a shallow pool. He splashed into it a little and wheeled his arms in the air to regain his balance. He padded forward a bit and paused. The water felt different compared to the salt water of the ocean. He kneeled and sipped some. Sure he might get indigestion but he was sweaty and thirsty. He took another sip. It was fresh water. He smiled and dunked his head completely under. It felt very refreshing. He took in two deep mouthfuls of water before bringing his head up and shaking. Some of his blonde hair fell over into his eyes, the gel finally coming out of it.

Something was thudding nearby him. He actually took a moment to look around. He was in a sort of clearing. It was filled with green grass and a few trees with some fruit on it. In the trees were an assortment of birds that he could not even begin to name. There was a small cliff with a waterfall that fell off of it and into the shallow pool that he had just stuck his head in. Standing in the waterfall rinsing her pink hair was Alix. She was still wearing his hoodie. But he had just more or less caught her in the shower. Kim did not make a sound. He just sucked in his teeth, covered his eyes, and backed up. Dissapearing back into the jungle so as not to startle her. Once he was sure that he was out of eyesight he stood up and cleared his throat.  
"YO ALIX! YOU HERE?!"  
"YEAH! OVER HERE!" He followed the voice back into the clearing. She was stepping out of the waterfall and shaking her hair out. "Well I got good news and bad news. Good news we have enough fresh water and food to last us until King Tut rises. Bad news is that we are definitely on an island."  
"Why did you wear my hoodie in there?" He said trying to sound annoyed. Honestly he was just happy that she was okay. Alix flushed pink for a second before she violently shook her head to clear the blush.

There were a few reasons actually. First it felt amazing, it was super comfortable, second she liked the smell. Third she wanted to get it cleaned, it was sort of scratchy. And finally she sort of forgot that she had been wearing it.  
"Like I'm really going to get sunburned out here." She responded snidely. She then looked around and yanked a piece of fruit off of the tree. "Here. Eat. You're probably starving." Kim took the fruit and looked at it quizzically. He then held it back out to her.  
"Dare you to go first." Alix smirked and took a bite.  
"Wimp." She chewed it, it was tough and not ripe yet at all. Still she chewed and swallowed. "Dare you to get the highest one." She said pointing at the nearby tree. Kim grinned back at her. He loved a challenge. He quickly clambered up the tree as gracefully as a monkey. He grabbed two, took a few big bites and jumped down. Not even bothering with the trunk. He landed beside her and winced slightly. His ankle felt sprained.

"You okay?" She asked in concern touching his shoulder. He felt a little involuntary spark go across his bare shoulder. And he would have bet money that she had squeezed it. (She had but that was beside the point.)  
"I'm awesome. Dare you to see who can eat more." He said. She grinned and ran around as fast as she could. She needed to get as much off of the bottom branches as she could. Kim might be able to reach higher then her, but she was definitely faster.

Alix groaned as she woke up. Second night on the island and she had gone to sleep with a stomach ache. She groaned and sat up touching her belly. She looked around herself in confusion. Kim wasn't beside her. He had gone to sleep next to her. She was positive she had been using him as a makeshift furnace...and holding his hand but that was just because hers had been super cold.

She looked around the clearing and paused. He was in the waterfall...but he wasn't wearing anything. She squeaked and looked away. JESUS! What did he think that they were back at his house or something?! At least she knew that it only took him a few days of living in the jungle to turn feral...she wondered how long before he was beating his chest and saying 'Me Kim-zan you Jane?'

"Yo! Show some restraint!" She shouted to him, he looked over his shoulder in surprise before shrugging and grabbing his boxers that were beside him.  
"Sorry. Thought that you were still asleep." He responded. She rubbed her forehead. This was going to be nuts...how long until someone came to rescue them?!

* * *

"Okay now kick." Kim said as he held Alix above the water. They were waist deep for him. Which meant it reached her chin. She began to kick wildly and Kim spluttered resisting the urge to let her go so that he could cover his eyes. It was like teaching a cat how to swim.  
"Less kicking!" He shouted. She reduced the kicking until it was a decent clip. "Okay now doggy paddle." He said as he began to walk with a firm grip on her bony hips. She narrowed her eyes and began to claw at the water.  
"If you stare at my butt-" She warned him. He snorted in response.  
"Not much to see."  
"You still found something to grab last night." She shot back.  
"Didn't hear you complain then." He said as he stopped and held a dripping Alix out of the water. She pouted at the sheer height difference between them. And how easily he found it to fling her around like a child. He noticed her put out face and bit his own lip.  
"Look if you don't want to learn how to swim then you don't need to. I can keep on getting the fish and stuff from the ocean floor." She snorted and splashed some water at him.  
"You can't fish to save your life. Or clean a dead one."  
"I fainted once!" He protested. He just hadn't been expecting all of the guts...or blood...or how it looked like it was screaming...  
"I know." She smiled, it was slightly condescending but utterly captivating and charming. Kim felt his chest tighten and heart give a little flutter. "But I need to learn how to swim, what if theres a flood or something? Or what if I need to get food and you're dead or something?"  
"WHOA! That got morbid!" He said surprised. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his salty lips. He responded by picking her up under the arm pits so that she wouldn't strain her arms. Also he knew that she liked it when she could kiss downwards into him. And he was more than happy to indulge her.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side. a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a Mylene/Ivan chapter.** **I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. Enjoy.**

Mylene lay shivering on the cold flat stone. She flinched after the next thunderclap came overhead. It was stormy, and dark, and cold. And she was convinced that she was going to die. She was frightened. Alone, cold, wet, scared.  
The shore that she had washed up on had been completely by accident. She had just gone overboard...she had sunk and floundered but the boat was too far away...Whoever thought that making a lobster boat was a good idea was clearly deranged.

She shivered again and curled into an even tighter ball. What else was there for her to do? If the weather kept up then she was definitely going to catch hypothermia, or pneumonia or both. She shivered again. And Again, and one more time.

The island that she had washed up on was covered in a dark creepy forest. It was like it was trying to be as intimidating as it possibly could. The trees were larger then most buildings that she had seen. They were covered in moss and pine needles, the ground was covered in stones and ferns and tiny rustling noises that she couldn't identify as anything other then monsters. She might have been okay if it wasn't for all of the mist that covered the ground. Another wave broke nearby and the salty spray washed over her. She shook her multicolored hair in aggravation.

She sort of wished that freezing to death would be a little faster...because this was just taking forever. And on top of that it was boring and creepy. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. She began to shiver more and more. It was her body trying to warm her up. She knew that much.

Something snapped behind her. A branch by how big the crack was. She whipped her head around in fear. She could only see a dark shape hovering near the edge of the woods. IT was completely obscured by the fog. It could be anything...She squinted and it shifted...whatever it was it was huge! She began to whine and scoot backwards.

Whatever that it was that was obscured in the fog it was big, and brawny and it was looking directly at her! She slowly stood up and began to back away. The thing gave out what sounded like a deep growl. She screamed. It wasn't a dignified scream at all but she couldn't help it. The next thing that she knew she was sprinting through the trees. The rain coming down all the heavier, the rocks slipping beneath her feet and her ankles getting caught up in tree roots and upturned ferns.

She was crying now. The hot salty tears wiping away the cold ones that dotted her skin from sitting so close to the ocean. She was panting heavily and felt a stitch in her side.  
"No. No." She continued to mumble out as she heard something large and heavy follow after her. It was not very graceful she could tell that it was making a beeline directly for her. She tried to go faster...she really did try...but she had little legs and was far from athletic...  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." She repeated over and over again. she was panting now, and sweating and crying and knew that whatever was chasing her was going to pounce on her and rip her throat out and it was going to be painful and scary...She hoped that she would die from a heart attack before it got to her.

She heard it approaching even faster. Then she felt it's breath on the back of her neck. Hot...and slightly salty...and dear God please let this be quick!  
She shrieked and squealed and tried to kick as it picked her up...did bears pick people up when they ate them? She screwed her eyes tight and began to whisper her favorite childhood song to herself. It always calmed her down and made sure that all of the scariness of the world disappeared from around her.  
"Smelly wolf. Smelly Wolf. Trapped in a stinky hut. Smelly wolf. Smelly wolf." She spat out as fast as she could holding her hands together in a mock prayer.  
"I'm going to kick your butt." A voice growled out from above her. She popped her eyes open. Then they widened all the more once she saw who was holding her up.  
"IVAN!" She shouted out in surprise and joy. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and comfortingly cupped the back of her head.  
"It's okay. You're okay." He repeated over and over. She was crying again. Softer this time. With more hiccups. She stiffened and wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. So tightly that he felt a little light headed.  
"THE THING! Ivan there was a thing out there and it-"  
"It was me. I saw you sitting on a rock...I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He said as he patted her back. She stopped and felt a giggle ripple through her. She thought she had been running from a bear...well she sort of was. Except this one had been a teddy bear and her official unofficial boyfriend. Ivan felt her shiver and thought it was more tears. He felt himself smile in confusion once he realized that all she was doing was laughing. She began to cackle and through her head back. He soon joined in and gave out a few of his rough and rusty guffaws.

"I thought that you were a bear! Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I've been drinking saltwater for the past hour and a half, my throat is dry and I am super dehydrated."  
"WHAT! WHY?!" She said in surprise looking at him and holding his face in her hands. He shrugged a little embarrassed and a flush going across his cheeks.  
"I thought it was fresh water and it took me too long to figure it out..."  
"Ivan how are you not dead by now?" He shrugged again and got silent and sullen.  
"Well I guess you can put me down now..."She said softly. He shook his head and held her all the tighter.  
"Not loosing you in this mist. I thought I lost you when you fell off the boat...Not again."  
"You jumped in after me?" She said quietly in awe. He nodded , not meeting her eyes. Embarrassed. Bashful. And just plain scared of what she might say.  
"Ivan..." She whimpered out. She took his face in her tiny doll like hands and kissed him on the lips. He breathed out sharply in surprise before he returned it. A little more forceful, but just as sweetly.

Mylene pulled away with a little pop and rested her forehead on his. The two breathed in tandem for a few moments. Just appreciating that the other was there.  
"Thank you." She said softly. He only nodded. "Lets try to get out of this fog...or at the very least find shelter." She said. He nodded again. Holding her in his arms so that he wouldn't loose her Ivan began to make his way through the fog. Carefully feeling outwards with the tip of his boot before taking a step. He was carrying precious cargo after all.  
Mylene lay in his arms. Silently appreciating how much effort Ivan was putting into this. She did not say a word. She simply relished in the feeling of being safe.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side. a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Alya/Nino chapter. Enjoy**

Nathaniel struggled to get to the shore not he first day. He was small and weak and not very athletic. The pasty artist had never done a single sport and preferred to just spend his time drawing. Having to put so much effort into doing something as rigorious as swim against a powerful riptide should have killed him. But he kept on going until he got to the little green gem that had been on the horizon for the past half an hour.

Nathaniel coughed up another lungful of water as he crawled across the beach. He fell backwards onto his back and stared upwards at the sky. It was pink and crimson from the setting sun. He coughed again and rubbed his face vigorously with his hands. They felt tacky with salt water.  
"Oh my God." He spat out quietly. He sat up and tried to shakily get up onto his feet. He fell back down and shook his head.

How did he get into this one? Really how could this even happen? A shipwreck? Really? How did that even happen in this day and age? He panted and felt his forehead.  
He was going to die. That was plain and simple. He was going to die on an island in the middle of nowhere. And he was too frightened to even move. He wanted his mom, he wanted to be back home, he wanted his sketchbook with all of the drawings and doodles that he had put into it through the years. He wanted...he was so frightened.

He curled his knees up to his face and leaned his head against them. He felt tears start to build up behind his eyelids and he began to shudder. He felt them pool alone his collar bone and dribble snottily down the bridge of his nose before they splashed against the white sand. He was screwed. He was so screwed.

He heard something. Something was crunching over the sand towards him. He looked up in surprise. Striding towards him, looking like a drowned rat, with around a pound of makeup dripping down her face and her clothes sticking to her like a second skin, was Chloe. The blonde walked towards him and he sat there watching her approach.

She got up to him and stood looking down at him with her arms crossed.  
"Well?" She said expectantly, the look of superiority never leaving her face.  
"Well what?" He responded uncertainly.  
"UGH! Aren't you going to offer me a towel or something?" She said snapping her fingers expectantly. Nathaniel looked down, he was just as drenched as she was if not more so. He had his red hair slicked down over most of his face and on top of that had just been crying. And she just walked up to him like they were on a cruise or something and expecting a towel?

"I-I-I'm sorry...I don't have one." He said holding his hands out to her. She huffed and flipped her wet hair over her shoulder.  
"How typical. Well I suppose that the boat will have them. They better only have the silk kind."  
"Silk?" He didn't even know that they made silk towels...  
"Rescue boat? There are going to be rescue boats?"  
"Of course! The pride and gem of Paris is missing! I guarantee that my father will have a dozen helicopters here in no time." Chloe turned to watch the ocean. Nathaniel followed her gaze before he had to look away. How she looked out at that enormous reflecting pond before having to look away was beyond him. Or any other mere mortal it seemed.

Chloe stood there waiting with Nathaniel sitting beside her like some sort of pet. The two watched the ocean for the longest time. Yet there was nothing. When the sun started to go down she began to shift uneasily and shiver. Nathaniel was shivering just as badly. He had not dried off and now had a layer of salt over him and in his clothes. He sighed shakily and rubbed at his nose.

"I don't think anyone is coming."  
"Shows what you know. They are probably just taking their time for some reason. Slackers." She said waving his fears away. "They probably are renting out a yacht for me to use or something. The simple rescue boat will do for you." She said. He simply nodded and walked a little ways into the jungle that was to their backs. He only went a few steps when he heard something humming by his head.

A bird or a bug he didn't bother to find out and quickly ran back to the beach.  
"I think I'm going to sleep here tonight..."He said as he sat back down on the sand. Chloe snorted in response. She seemed to do that a lot. He wondered if she was part warthog or something. Why he was even announcing his plans to her he had no idea. The spoiled rotten girl just stood there watching as the sun went down and he curled up into an uncomfortable itchy ball beside her.

* * *

Nathaniel woke up on the second day, there was smoke in the air. Soemthing tiny and furry ran past his head towards the surf. Nathaniel stood up and coughed.  
Fire. There was a fire somewhere.  
He looked around wildly and saw what was on fire...everything...how was everything on fire? And Where was Chloe?  
"CHLOE?!" He called out before coughing. He stumbled forward and coughed some more.  
"CHLOE?!" He shouted again. He was wandering along the side of the smoke stack, his eyes burning and his face hot from the baking heat issuing from in front of him. He heard something crack and that was when he saw her lying on her side in the hot sand. She was barely breathing...but from what he could see she was still alive.  
"CHLOE!" He shouted grabbing her and starting to pull her away from the jungle. He dragged her down the beach. It was difficult. She was bigger then him by a few inches...and surprisingly sturdy. She weighed more then she looked. He had to put all of his meager muscles to work.  
They finally got away from the smoke. Far enough away at least so that every single lungful of air wasn't agony. Nathaniel dropped Chloe towards the surf and crawled towards it. He got a handful of water and splashed it against her face. The cool water sizzled on her hot skin.  
"Chloe?" He whispered out.

She coughed violently before she turned over and began to dry heave. He reached out and gently touched her back. She shivered and continued to retch in pain.  
"What happened? How did that fire start?" He asked scared and concerned. She looked at him. Her hair a mess, her eyes wide and bloodshot and her lip pulled backwards exposing her teeth in a grimace.  
"I did it. I saw it in a movie where a princess made a fire when she was stranded and people found her. I figured it would work now." Nathaniel looked at her before rubbing his eyes.  
"Were there pirates in this movie?"  
"It was a cinematic masterpiece! I of all people should know!"  
"It's fiction! this is reality!"  
"Oh that is rich coming from you!" She responded. Nathaniel was about to fire a quip back but he coughed again. Some smoke still in his lungs. He started to seriously doubt why he had saved her.

* * *

Day five on the island and Nathaniel was pretty sure that the cave that he had found on the side of the island was actually rather homely. He hadn't seen Chloe for around a day and a half...he sort of hoped that she was doing okay...

He shook that thought out of his mind. No one had found them even after she burned down half of the island...no one had seen anything...they were stranded. Just like Robinson Crusoe. So they had ventured into the island and found a few things. Fresh water, a few swimming holes, a lot of animals including these strange deer like animals...and a large hive of honey bees. After she demanded rather brattily for him to get her some honey he cut ties with her there and started out on his own. Which was when he found the cave and moved in. It looked like it would work well until he got off of the island.

It was large enough for a dozen people to fit into it and still have room for supplies. He had hung up some leaves and vines. He put moss on the floor and even made a hole so that there was natural sunlight. He also had a small pile of fresh fruit and nuts that he had gathered. Nathaniel cracked his fingers and yawned. He needed a nap. He napped a lot so going so long without one felt strange.

That was when he heard someone talking to themselves and growling on the beach. He rolled his eyes and went to his entrance. There by the ocean, with twigs in her hair in an attempt to be fashionable, bags under her eyes, and her clothes torn to smithereens was Chloe. She was pacing around a stick shelter with a lot of flies buzzing around her. She would stop to scream occasionally before flopping onto the sand and kicking around like a child.

Nathaniel exited his cave and watched as she began to pick up sticks and throw them. He looked at her shelter. It was honestly the most pathetic thing he had ever seen...She fell to the ground again. He could hear her stomach growl all the way from his cave. He heard her whimper and curl up even tighter. He sighed and went back into his cave.

Chloe woke up with a few mangoes beside her and the sticks stacked a little more organized. They resembled a house at least.

* * *

She didn't see him until the eighth day when he was scribbling on a rock with some coal.  
"What do you think you're doing?" She said snakily. He looked up briefly before turning back to the stream in front of him.  
"Sketching. I am trying to see which way the water would run." He gestured with his burnt stick towards the water. "I think that I could make a makeshift shower or something if I could just find a high enough ledge..." she looked over his shoulder, it was a good picture, it resembled the entire stream, the plants and even the surrounding foliage.

She was impressed.  
"I thought you only drew silly cartoons."  
"I like to draw silly cartoons. I can draw other things you know." He said simply. "Like this stream. I figure I can get a good looking shower or something going...plus it just feels good to draw."  
"Hmmph. Well scenery is one thing. It takes skill to actually draw a human being." Nathaniel looked over at her in confusion.  
"I agree..."He said hesitantly. She looked at him with that same expectant tilt of the head he was used to.  
"well?" She said.  
"Well what?"  
"Well when are you going to start drawing me?"

* * *

"Okay stop squirming." Nathaniel laughed out. Chloe chuckled dryly in response.  
"You're taking too long. The sun will be gone soon."  
"You're radiant enough to draw in the dark." He responded in what he hoped could be considered a smooth manner. Chloe quirked an eyebrow and adjusted how she was lying on the blanket of palm leaves. This was going to be the fifth portrait that Nathaniel made. While she loved all of them (Why wouldn't she? They were all of her after all) he still said that none of them were quiet perfect yet.  
She disagreed. She was perfect which meant that all of them had to be perfect.  
Still he disagreed and there wasn't like there was anything else to do on the island...So they would wake up in the morning. Eat breakfast, bathe, light a signal fire (Which did not ignite the entire island, an action that Nathaniel still wouldn't let go), eat lunch, maybe swim, but mostly they would sketch. Nathaniel would take a leaf or a stone and some homemade pencils which were really just burnt sticks and home made paints conceited out of berries and nuts and mud...and she would sit or stand or lay in various poses while he drew her.

Of course over the weeks things had changed a little. She now had to wear a homemade dress out of leaves and rags, she had feathers put into her hair to create a weave, she used some of his paints to create a natural beauty product...and Nathaniel with all of the outside air, sunlight and exercise had become a little stronger. Just a little, his red hair was also slicked back from his forehead so that he could see better.

The two had also taken to talking during the sessions. What had started as tight and silent and uncomfortable had turned into regular chat dates. They were even comfortable enough to sleep in the same cave. Nathaniel said he didn't want her to be alone outside at night...Chloe had jumped at the chance...soon the two of them went up to the cave every single night. Their conversations from earlier int he day still going strong. And the two of them even inching closer and closer together as the night wore on.

"Wait." Nathaniel said. He stood up and walked to her. He walked around the lounging Chloe and looked her up and down.  
"This is wrong." He said. She huffed indignantly and pouted.  
"Nothing that I do is ever wrong." She snapped back.  
"Your arm, it needs to be back a little more." He said softly. He leaned down and grabbed her elbow and guided it backwards. The two were close, he slowly followed the curve of her arm, across her smooth skin, past her beautiful tan, past her adorable armpit and found himself at her sensual shoulders. He stopped and stared at them for a moment.  
"Nathaniel?" Chloe said, he looked towards her and only then realized how close their faces were. He leaned forwards and pressed their lips together. She gasped and then breathed through her nose so that they could continue. She brought her free arm up and wrapped it around his neck to bring them closer together. They sat on the sand, their arms wrapped around the other for a few minutes more. Eventually he pulled himself away and walked back to the waiting stone.  
"Okay. Now it's perfect." He squeaked out nervously. Chloe sat with a wide lovestruck silly smile on her face, replacing her usual haughty vain smirk.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the long a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Kim/Max Chapter. Enjoy**

"Okay, no you see if you just drink it like that you're going to get a stomach ache." Max disciplined Kim as he tried to pull his meat headed best friends head out of the running stream.  
"Not to mention I am seriously questioning the sanitary conditions of these water. The amount of sediment deposits cannot be.."  
"Max. I had to carry your lifeless body through an ocean after a plan crash. Please just let me enjoy the fresh water that we somehow found on an island in the middle of the ocean." Kim said flipping his hair back. Max sighed before he released Kim's jacket collar. Kim dove his head back underneath the cool flowing stream and began to blow out bubbles as he drank down more and more.

He eventually brought his head back up with a mighty gasp and a whoop.  
"Sure you don't want any?"  
"I will avoid the dysentery as long as possible thank you very much." Max responded making a disgusted face. Kim shrugged and splashed some water into his face. Max watched in fascination as the water dribbled down Kim's face and chin. Turning into little beads before they plopped down back into the stream. Kim grinned, even the muscles in his face appeared strong and defined. His neck muscles clenched and relaxed as he cracked the joints in his neck.

"That's the stuff." He said happily. He then stood up and looked around. "Okay so now we just need to find a town or something right?" Max nodded before he picked up a leaf and dropped it into the stream. It slowly began to flow downriver and he nodded.  
"We will follow it this way." Max said pointing upriver authoritatively. Kim looked up river and then back down to his shorter friend.  
"Why?"  
"For starters it should be easier. We will be able to track the distance that we move. And since water flows downwards we will know that we are going upwards...hopefully that will give us a better chance to-"  
"Okay I get it." Kim said holding up his hands in defense. His little nerd was adorable whenever he got worked up. Of course that didn't meant that his jabbering couldn't get a little grating at times. Kim leaned down and picked Max up. As easily as picking up a small pile of laundry. Max squeaked before he wrapped his arms tightly around Kim's neck.

"What are you doing?"  
"You're dehydrated right? I don't want you to faint or anything on me as we walk up the hill or whatever. This will save us time too. Because when I'm holding you like this. I can do this." With that Kim began to sprint uphill. Not as fast as he normally could have, he after all did have to carry someone. But that didn't matter too much. He had his long powerful legs to carry him and Max along. And they certainly were carrying them along really well. He was sprinting as fast as possible. The surrounding foliage falling away beside the two of them.

Max screeched as Kim rounded around a tree too quickly and he had to shift himself closer to the larger boy and wrap his arms even tighter around him. He felt a thump beside his ear. He could hear Kim's heart rate. It was very steady and strong. Not a hitch in it. It was powerful. Max always forgot how powerful his friend was. How big, strong, protective...he was an amazing friend...yeah...friend...

Max looked down the bridge of his nose towards his glasses and the small crack in them...the boat...that stupid boat and that storm.

* * *

Max hung onto the railing as the storm raged around the entire class. He was holding on for dear life. Only two thoughts ran through his normally calm and analytical head.  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to drown. I don't want to die. I don't want to drown." He knew how horrible drowning was. He knew how painful and slow and cold it could get. He knew that you experienced one brief moment of peace at the very end...but the wait...dear god the wait was supposed to be horrible.

Another wave burst against the side of the boat. Everyone along the railing cried and held onto the slippery bannister even tighter. He could see through the water that was washing over his glasses, everyone holding onto each other. Nino firmly pushing Alya against the railing, Chloe and Sabrina holding each other tightly and pushing against the other in hopes that neither would go over the side.

He felt something warm go over his hand. He looked down and saw Kim's hand over his own.  
"HEY! The cabin is going to be nice and warm when we get to it right?" Kim said smiling cockily. Max looked at him in surprise. How his friend could be so calm and collected at a time like this...with a storm raging around them and the way back to their cabins almost constantly blocked by enormous waves...Kim just kept his same cocky grin across his face. It was comforting.

The entire group inched along. They should have installed better hallways for people to travel between the dining section of the boat and the cabins...Max regretted ever agreeing to go on this trip. He should have stayed at home and played video games...or stayed in his cabin and played video games...or waited after dessert to stay in the warm and uncluttered fancy dining room on the ship...and hopefully found some way to play a video game.

Another wave, this one almost twie the height of all the others washed across the deck and slammed into the children. A dozen voices cried out...and one continued on as Max fell headfirst towards the boiling ocean.

Kim saw Max fall. He didn't even hesitate before he climbed over the railing and jumped in after him, his arms outstretched and his body curved like a swimmers. Max reached out for Kim as he fell and Kim reached out just as far.

* * *

Max shook his head out of the memory and looked upwards back towards Kim. The bigger boy didn't even look as if he was tiring out. He even seemed to have increased his pace. Then suddenly Kim paused confused and let Max down.  
"Dude I think we have a problem." He said pointing at the beach in front of them.  
"Oh no." Max said. They had just ran the entire length of the island. They had run without stopping...and without seeing anyone or anything.  
"Maybe along the perimeter of the coast. There could be someone there." Kim said lamely. Max shook his head.  
"The probability of that is twentyeightthousandninehundredandfortysix to three." He said shaking his head sadly. "I think that we are alone here." Kim swore and kicked at the dirt before turning back towards Max.  
"Well uh...now what?"  
"Threehundred and thirty three."  
"What?"  
"The rule of the triple threes. Three weeks without food, three days without water and three hours without shelter. And three minutes without oxygen in case either of us is drowning."  
"So we should?"  
"Make a shelter. Make a fire. Get more fresh water and some sort of food."  
"Like what? We are in the middle of nowhere." Max chuckled and smiled smugly.  
"My faithful Kim. You see but you do not perceive. For instance the family of nuts above us? You don't recognize them?"  
"The green things? With the brown hairs?" Max smiled again even wider.  
"Coconuts."  
It was around three hours later once Kim had wrestled some sticks together to form a lean to and had gathered a few coconuts. He was banging two together like a monkey when Max finally decided to step in.  
"Okay stop. I get that you don't get it but calm down."  
"These things are impossible to open! We need a sledgehammer or something! How is it even possible to-" He was cut off as Max picked two up, moved them around, shook them a little. Smiled and tapped the two together. They promptly cracked open and he handed one to Kim who eagerly sucked down the milk running from the inside.

He wiped his chin and looked at Max suspiciously.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Coconuts have a sweet spot. Tap it and the entire thing breaks open. Pretty good right?"  
"It tingles." Kim said as he slurped out some more. Max chuckled before he noticed the setting sun. He frowned. They would want a signal fire.

"In my research is correct. We need some flint and tinder in order to-"  
"Can I borrow these? Thanks." Kim said as he grabbed Max's glasses and angled them over some debris that the two had dug up. The duff smoked a little and then promptly caught fire. Max raised an impressed eyebrow.  
"How did you learn that?"  
"TV. And Movies. Books can only teach you so much you know. That coconut trick was cool though." Kim said as he handed Max back his glasses. Max blushed a little and put them back on. Kim smiled back and his face was bright from the fire and sun kissed. Even that could not hide how red his neck and cheeks had gotten as he watched Max from the corner of his eyes.

The two sat in silence and watched the sun set and the ocean continue to beat itself against the shore.

* * *

Max mumbled as he shifted in his sleep. He sat up from where he was leaning his head against Kim's rather comfortable chest. He could still hear his boyfriends heart beating in his ears. He looked down at the sleeping athlete. Just because they were stranded, Kim did not use that as an excuse to loose his muscled physique. If anything he was using it as an excuse to get even more powerful. With a diet of fish and fruit he was even beefier then before.

His short cropped hair had grown out over the past few months. Max was no one to talk though, his afro was almost the size it had been when he was a kid and thought that it made him look like Einstein. Kim snuffled a little in his sleep and shifted trying to wrap an arm back around Max. The smaller boy knew that they had to both get up sooner rather then later. They were going to try and make a radio out of some old parts that had washed up on the beach and coconut shells...they were sort of like living out a bizarre recreation of Gilligans island.

Max stepped out of the hut that they shared and cracked his back. He looked out at the horizon. There was going to be a ship there soon. He could feel it. They were in a shipping lane...admittedly the people who ran the boats must have been very stupid if they had not seen them by now. So Max was hoping that the radio would work this time.

Max felt two powerful arms wrapped around his shoulders and felt Kim nibbling at his ear. He chuckled and swatted at Kim's shoulder.

"Stop that. We need to get to work. I hope that I calibrated it all right."  
"You did great. I know for a fact that this thing is going to work."  
"It looks like something out of a cartoon." Max said a little despondently. He wanted to have the same amount of confidence that Kim had in his inventions...but the scientist in him always had a little bit of doubt.

"Well let's turn it on and prove you wrong." Kim said authoritatively as they walked to the large radio. It was around thirty feet long, consisted of coconuts, bamboo, pipes, wires, a few hamster wheels, shells and at one end was a bike for Kim to peddle and at the other a conch shell for Max to speak into. They both got into position. Max nodded sickly yet authoritatively at Kim. He nodded back and began to peddle.

Max began to play with the conch and closed his eyes. He just had to listen, and think, and wait.  
"Hello?" He called into the shell feeling perfectly ridiculous, yet he knew that it would work. It had to work. He knew that it had to work. "Hello? Is anyone out there. Please. Please answer me. Is there anyone out there."  
There was a crackle of static and then a voice called back.  
"Hello?" Kim looked at his boyfriend with a large relieved smile. Max let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and returned it. Kim through Max a kiss, Max caught it and held it close to his own racing heart. A silly action for the normally serious boy...but for a breakthrough moment like this...well silly was sort of expected.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Kim/Max/Alix Chapter. Enjoy**

"We are going to die. And first and foremost I am going to kill you." Alix stormed out to Kim. He just shrugged as he continued to limp up the incline of the beach. She just needed to vent her frustrations out, he wasn't going to tell her to stop. She got cute whenever she was worked up. Even cuter because she was soaking wet and had been clinging to him and Max for the past few hours as they swam her to land. Freaking out about sharks and moray eels and whales eating the three of them, he always knew she was a scaredy cat.

He finally paused once they got to the cove wall. It was rather impressive, he didn't even know where to begin with climbing it.

Max looked over his shoulder and adjusted his glasses, doing a few quick calculations in his head. He really wished that he had his calculator with him...of course it had fallen out of his pocket once the wave washed the three of them screaming and flailing off of the side of the boat.  
"Well if this tide keeps on coming in then you won't have to." He said "Judging by the amount of time that has passed and the positioning of the water line, I would say that this entire place will be underwater within a matter of hours. If not sooner. And since we are more or less boxed in." He pointed around at the three walls that kept them in.

Kim looked up at the wall above them. He then looked at the two smaller kids beside him.  
"Couldn't we just wait until the water gets high enough for the three of us to sort of swim up?" Max rubbed his eyes. This was why he was the brains of the duo. And Kim was the brawn. And Alix of course was the wild card.  
"You're forgetting about the undertow genius." Kim looked at the two of them and back towards the water.  
"Always wanted a challenge." He said as he grabbed their hands and brought them to the back of his red and wet hoody. Alix shrieked after taking a hold of it. Kim had ran to the sheer cliff face and began to clamber up the side. Max and Alix grabbed a hold of each other as the sports minded boy clambered up the cliff. He seemed to be finding foot and hand holds where there shouldn't be any.

The two smaller kids completely dependent on the larger boy could only cling to him and each other like a couple of monkeys as he went higher and higher. Soon they reached the midway point. Max was using all of his self control to not look down. He knew that if he did it would be game over and he would have to let go and fall. Vertigo. He hated vertigo. Alix on the other hand was pointing ahead of them.

"Put your hand there and then your foot. It will hold your weight better. "Kim nodded before complying.  
They were actually getting somewhere, admittedly very slowly. But at least the three of them were actually getting somewhere. Kim grunted. He had never thought that he would ever have to do this. Still he was surprised by how awesome he was. He knew that he was great, but not able to climb up a cliff like Andre the giant from the princess bride, awesome.

He felt something tickling his fingertips. Kim yanked himself upwards and suddenly they were on the grassy plains. Max and Alix quickly scampered off of him and helped him actually get up onto the. The three teenagers sat on the grassy plain and looked before them. Stretching out across the island was a jungle. Max stood up and walked a little until he could get a clearer view.  
"I would say that this place is around fifteen miles long and six miles in length. Judging by the position of the sun and how far we were drifting I would say that we are around a hundred leagues from the nearest human settlement." He turned to look at the two other children sadly.  
"It doesn't look as if anyone knows that we are here or are likely to find us anytime soon."

Kim swore and punched the dirt underneath his palm. Alix scuffed her shoe sadly into the grass. Each blade felt as if it were digging into her skin.

* * *

Alix was trying to focus on setting up the fishing line. But it was surprisingly distracting with Max sitting beside her with his glasses flashing every few seconds. On top of that his very obvious body odor kept on drifting to her. He bathed. In fact they all bathed. They had a small pool of fresh water that came from a natural spring deep within the islands center.

What she was smelling was Max's natural odor. The natural musk that followed him around. She didn't want to smell it, but it was just super obvious. And not at all unpleasant. In fact it was very nice.  
It smelt slightly earthy but with a metallic tinge beneath it. While Kim was all muscles and sweat and running and being obnoxious...Max seemed almost gentler and slightly magnetic.  
She had noticed it the first night that the three of them had slept together under the stars. They didn't have a shelter and it was their second night on the island. Their first night had been spent desperately trying to start a fire so that they could see and then exploring the entire island from top to bottom in the hopes of finding somewhere to stay and sleep and be safe. Of course by sun up they had found nothing and the three of them were pretty much dejected. So depressed that they just lay down in the dirt in a clearing and spooned for warmth. Max was riding in the middle with Kim at the very end. His freakishly long orangutan arms reached all the way down to Alix. Where he gripped her tightly and held her close to Max, who in turn snuggled up to her and to Kim.

It was surprisingly comfortable.

"You okay? You've been staring at your fishing vine for an absurd amount of time." Max broke the silence. She popped her head up and chuckled gravely before going back to unwinding the coconut fronds. They were lucky to have Max. She never realized how smart the guy was. But he had been the one to suggest that instead of using their hands or spears to catch fish they instead make a net? That had been a game changer. Along with finding a way to make candles.

It was honestly incredible how much knowledge the kid kept in his melon.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got hypnotized." She said pointing out towards the water. they were sitting on the cliff that Kim had climbed up to bring them there the first day. Max nodded understanding perfectly well.  
"Just remain cautious, you don't want to fall off." He warned. She nodded before chuckling a little.  
"I would be more worried about that happening to Kim then to me." Max chuckled nervously in response. He knew how that boy liked to go for fun runs around the island. He had come close to falling off more then once.

* * *

Kim shifted in his sleep until he was looking at Max. The two shared a small lean-to. Alix had one all to herself, but by the way that she hugged the fire in the morning it was obvious that she was cold during the night. Not Kim though. He and Max cuddled rather close for body warmth. The little nerds naked torso seemed to shine brightly in the moonlight.

It was so hot on the island that the three of them had taken to walking around without their shirts. Alix wore a training bra, which got no end of teasing from Kim. And no end of awkward staring and mumbling from Max. But they never tried to force her to cover up. It was very hot out there and she needed the release from the heat as much as any of them.

Kim moved his arm until it reached above Max's untamed afro and fell across his thin chest. Max seemed to shiver in his sleep before sighing and leaning backwards.  
Kim would never admit that he did this...that he and his best friend actually lay next to each other every night like this...but it was nice...comforting...Kim took a little sniff at Max. He smelled astounding. Unlike Kim Max had a sort of metallic smell. The same went with Alix, she had a sort of natural perfume about her. Kim had only begun to notice it recently, after all they hadn't used anything like body wash for a few months now...Alix smelled sort of like baby powder mixed with axe body spray (It sounded awful but for her it just somehow worked!)

Kim snuggled closer to Max and sniffed his hair deeply. Max smiled in his sleep at the contact. Fully aware of what was going on.

* * *

Alix yelped as Kim picked her up and threw her into the oncoming wave. She spluttered and clawed at the water. She wasn't a confident swimmer. Being so small her father worried that she would never be strong enough to swim and so had never taught her. She in turn had become distrustful of the water. Especially after getting washed off of the deck of the ship.

She shivered and flailed around trying to get a rhythm going. Then Kim strode up and picked her up under the armpits and lifted. She shrieked again.  
"Okay, now kick and claw." He said as he held her in the water. She grudgingly complied and began to tread water. Max grinned from the shore where he sat underneath a tree. He admired the way that the water beaded down Kims chin and splashed into the oncoming waves. He found his eyes captivated by the lovely shine that was in Alix's naturally pink hair and the way that her eyes would light up whenever Kim would throw her through the air and into water that she had to stand on tiptoe to wade in.

The two looked beautiful. Max found himself in complete and utter awe of the two of them. He never once noticed that Kim and Alix would steal glances at each other and him just as often. Occasionally she would brush her palm across his strong chest, and his hands would linger on her tiny shoulders for just a moment longer then necessary.

* * *

It was the thunderstorm that really made things different. Kim and Max sat in their lean to and looked at each other across a flickering fire. They were not speaking and just listening to the pelting rain overhead and the occasional blast of thunder that would roll across the heavens.  
"This is a bad one huh?" Kim finally broke the silence. Max nodded, it was to be expected with the string of warm weather that they had been having. He wondered if the monkeys on the island had a way to remain safe during the oncoming flash floods that would obviously ravage the small island.

They heard a shout and then a scampering of feet. Alix ducked into their tent and nudged Kim over.  
"I'm staying in here tonight. This thing is freaking me out. And neither of you can force me out." She threatened as she squeezed the rainwater out of her hair. She glared at the two of them, daring either of them to speak up and force them out. Kim began to open his mount but then noticed how concerned that Max looked. He saw the glint of something in his friends eyes, and it wasn't the reflection from his glasses. Kim crossed his own arms.  
"Fine. But nothing weird." He said. Alix squeezed his cheek affectionately.  
"AWE? Nothing WEIRD!" She said making gross baby noises at the bigger boy until he batted her hands off of his face.  
Alix curled up into a ball between the two boys, they eventually leaned down until Kim once again had his arms around them. Max was attempting to copy the move. And Alix in a show of solidarity reciprocated the action as best she could with her arms around each boys shoulders.

* * *

Kim was gathering dry firewood after the storm. It was getting a little late and he was worried that he wouldn't find any before nightfall. Or the others. They had gone off together saying that it was a buddy system thing. Of course the only way that the buddy system worked was when there was an even number of people. And with how quickly the sun was going down he was starting to regret not grabbing a buddy for himself. Then again, what should he worry about? Those two were tiny and weak, he was big and strong! Not particularly smart but who needed brains to survive?

He sniffed another branch before throwing it away. He heard a hoot and looked upwards at a male orangutan who sat in a nest in a tree.  
"It's wet." He said holding it up. The ape 'aped' the actions and held up its own hairy paw with some moss grasped in it.  
"Yeah...wet!" Kim repeated before throwing the stick away. The ape flung his moss down at Kim who had to duck and scurry away. Still some got stuck in his long hair. He had to convince Max to find a way to cut his hair. He really hated having it get this long.  
"OH blow it out your butt!" Kim shouted back before waving his thumbs at the animal that sat laughing in the tree like an old man. "I'm a human! You're a stupid monkey! Get a real job! Stupid Damn dirty ape." He muttered to himself as he began to wander once again.

His thoughts were turning to Max and Alix...he didn't know how to feel after last night. Sure nothing screwy happened. There was no hanky lanky (unfortunately) But their dynamic had changed. That was obvious. Now it wasn't just the three of them on the island, it was THE THREE OF THEM on an island. And he didn't know how to deal with that. No one had said anything after they woke up in a cuddle pile...but still...still.

Kim froze. There was shouting from up ahead. More then shouting. Straight out arguing. He quickly began to approach. Staying silent because knowing Alix whenever she got mad she threw stuff. And he had never heard Max raise his voice in anger. Whenever the nerd got angry he would just chew you out silently.

This was new territory for Kim. He wanted to proceed with caution.

Max and Alix were standing in a clearing. A pile of firewood off to the side and the two of them nose to nose and talking animatedly.  
"We can't just ignore it and pretend that it never happened!" Max insisted slapping his open palm for emphasis. Alix began to pace before coming back to him.  
"That is exactly what we need to do! We're going to get rescued any day now and we can't let stupid feelings get in the way!"  
"Statistically speaking we are going to live the rest of our natural lifespans of seventy odd years here! We are not getting rescued and we can't keep on avoiding this! We need to confront each other and admit this so that we can work through it! I don't like having these emotions any more then you do. But the feelings are there. And they are valid and we must come to terms with them!All three of us!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Alix shouted before she grabbed Max by his stupid nerd ears and pulled him to her. She kissed his lips hungrily. Max's eyes widened before they fluttered closed and he allowed her to dip him. He grasped her shoulders so that she would not accidentally drop him.  
"Whoa." He breathed out once she pulled away from him. "You are really strong."  
"It's surprising right?" She responded as the two sat down onto the ground and looked up into the heavens. The stars coming out one by one. Max adjusted his glasses and pointed out just past the moon.

"That one there is-"  
"Don't try to change the subject."Alix said softly and slightly depressed. Max rubbed his eyes before he turned to her.  
"What are we going to tell him?" Max begged her. She brought her legs up to her chin and leaned in on herself.

"I don't know. I really don't know...I mean...I like you Max. Really really like you...I know that when we were back on solid land I never really showed it, but these past few months...But I also really really like Kim too. I don't want to hurt him. Or you. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
"I feel the same way. Alix I care about him so much. And you too...I mean."He touched his lips and smiled softly. "Obviously." She chuckled at that and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I don't want to hurt Kim. I want to be with the both of you."  
"But does he...you know feel the same waY?"

"Well I mean obviously I do." Kim said as he rather noisily walked out from the foliage. Max and Alix jumped away from each other and held their hands up nervously. They were both stammering and sweating and just uncontrollably trying to make sense and trying to make sense of the entire situation. Kim stood smiling at the two of them for a few seconds.

He crossed his arms and began to shake and shiver. They both stood in shock. Was he crying? Could Kim cry? Neither of them had ever seen him act like this before.  
"Kim?" Alix said softly reaching her hand out. Kim grasped her thin tiny doll like hand in his own and pulled her close to him. She yelped expecting him to attack her at any moment. Instead she saw that his cheeks were dry, and his eyes were filled with mirth.  
He was laughing. Rather loudly now too. He held her close to his chest and spun around in a tight circle, lifting her feet off of the ground. She yelped as he spun faster and faster. She was beginning to get dizzy. The wind whipping over her bare legs also made her feel very exposed.

Kim finally stopped, he was holding her so high though that her feet were off of the ground.  
"What the?" Max said in surprise. Kim held his hands out to his African-European friend and pulled him just as close as he was holding Alix. He kissed first Max's forehead and then Alix's forehead. The two shorter teenagers looked at each other in shock before they looked back up at Kim. He just stood over the two of them grinning widely.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that the two of you actually like each other! I was super nervous that you..well wouldn't!"  
"What do you mean! Of course I like her!" Max said surprised and rather indignant at how Kim was suggesting that he wouldn't like his crush.  
"No I mean like like each other. Sort of the way that I feel about the two of you. I was afraid that you might have just fallen in love with me. Not that I blame you." He flexed and admired his large bicep. "I mean I am pretty awesome."

Alix snorted and slapped his bare chest good-naturedly.  
"As if running man. I was afraid that you two morons would start to argue over me. After all I am quite a catch. And the only girl on this entire rock." She jumped away and struck a pose that she hoped looked 'seductive' she popped out a hip and put a hand on it, the other behind her bright pink hair. "I for one am dazzling."

The two of them looked expectantly at Max to try and top them. He just held up his hands defensively.  
"Don't look at me. You two are crazy attractive. The sheer amount of testosterone and estrogen running between you two could probably power an entire country. If we found a way to harness it. And no it is impossible to do that." He said cutting the two off. Kim grabbed Max around the hips and pulled him back to him. Kim smiled and looked down into Max's eyes. His own lidded slightly.

"Don't sell your sex appeal down good looking." Alix snorted. This was going along great! Better then anticipated! Better then any of Max's nerd calculations probably thought it would go! The three of them all falling in love with each other and being okay with it? Well who would have guessed?  
"Where did you learn that? From a cheesy romance book?" Kim frowned and looked up uncomfortable.  
"My mom likes what she likes. Don't blame me that I grew up with a strong woman figure in my life!"  
"Awe. Big boy loves his mommy. How sweet!" Alix teased as she leaned against Kim. He was big and strong enough to support both of their weights.  
"You know this actually turned out for the best." Max said as he leaned forward and gave Alix a peck to the lips. She giggled and passed it onto Kim. Who never liked to do things halfway. He grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss holding her face in place. She actually almost choked in surprise when he introduced his tongue. Hers however was much stronger. She wrapped her tinier but stronger one around his until he had to pull back. Red from the tip of his ears to his torso.

Kim then turned and kissed Max just as hard on the lips. He was a little more tender, and cautious. He knew that Alix was tough. He didn't want to accidentally risk hurting Max though. Max sighed and wrapped an arm around Kim's thick bull like neck and pressed their bare chests together.

Alix was grinning happily when the two finally came up for air.  
"I think that this went about as well as could be expected." She said as the two boys wrapped their arms around her shoulders. The trio walked back towards their hut. The sleeping arrangements would probably have to be changed around a tad.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the long side especially compared to how short the last few have been. Just got onto a roll with this one, and I liked the overall way that it turned out. a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Lila/Nathaniel story. enjoy**

"I can't go any higher." Nathaniel complained as he attempted to place the bamboo pole above the one that was laid out. Lila was standing below him watching as the red head attempted to fortify their 'tiger-loft.'

Ever since the two had been stranded on the island they had been hearing growls and roars out in the darkness during the night. Which always caused whoever was staying up as a guard to scream their heads off in fear before shaking the other one awake. To put it simply neither of them had gotten much sleep in the past week and a half.

The noises had sounded like lions from a bunch of old movies. But after they found some fur that was orange and black they were both convinced that it was a tiger. Or two. Or three dozen. And they were both convinced that they were going to get eaten.

That was until Lila had the expert idea to create a elevated place to sleep at night.

"You need to find a way to go higher." She still insisted she was trying hard not to check him out. But after spending close to a week on the island with the other one it was getting harder and harder to deny it. He was actually sort of cute in a shy artistic nerd kind of way.

"I'm telling you that I won't reach." Nathaniel shot back, he tried to crane his head behind himself to get a peek of her. She was just below him, he knew that he would be able to look directly into her lovely bottomless eyes if he just turned at the right moment.

"Well I am telling you that the only way that the two of us are going to avoid becoming tiger chow is if it is as high as possible. Trust me, my Dad used to work with tigers back in the Amazon rain forest and the only way that you can avoid them is if you are far enough off of the ground." She said effortlessly. Nathaniel furrowed his brow. There was something wrong with that, but he just couldn't tell what it was.

He didn't know all that much about tigers to tell the truth, or lions, he knew a little about ligers. A lion and a tiger mix. With skills in magic. They were fun to draw. Of course he also didn't know a thing about how to act when you were stranded on a desert island. She seemed pretty confident about how to act while they were on the island. Nathaniel was taking her lead on things.

He never in a million years would have imagined that he would become stranded on an island with a girl from his class. A very pretty girl with mischievous eyes and thick brown hair that seemed to drag the sun and the sea directly behind her.

A few weeks ago he had washed up on shore, fell onto his side and coughed violently, convinced that there was still a galloon left in his lungs. She had strolled out of the ocean after swimming towards it. Pulled her hair back and squeezed all of the excess moisture out of it like some sort of Greek goddess from the ancient legends.

Nathaniel had been in so much awe of her that he had done everything that she had told him to do so far without a second thought. This included going deep into the jungle by himself to get water. Rubbing two sticks together to produce friction to make a fire that they kept going for heat (a little unnecessary except at night, since it was so warm in this area.) And of course trying to make a shelter so that they would not actually get eaten by tigers.

However she had not been doing anything to help him out. She had told him to do things, he had done said things and then she for the most part had reaped the benefits of the things. Take the shelter for instance it was only big enough to fit about one person. So he would probably have to be sleeping on the ground surrounded by man eating tigers just like every other night.

Nathaniel stood on his tiptoes and attempted to position the next pole just right so that it wouldn't come crashing down onto him. He shifted and finally realized what she said that had been off to him.

"I thought that Tigers lived in Asia? And around Europe? What would they be doing in the Amazon?" She stiffened and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other not making eye contact with him.

"I never said the Amazon."

"You just said that your Dad worked with Tigers in the Amazon."

"No! What I meant was that he had experience in survival situations and saw a bunch of tigers while in the Amazon rain forest." She recovered quickly and confidently. Nathaniel slowly turned and dropped the piece of wood that he had been using for the next part of the lofted sleeping porch.

"That doesn't make any sense, you told me before that it was your mom who had done all of the survival stuff and taught you everything." She clammed up, except for the occasional stutter and how she pulled at her hair she had gone completely silent.

"Oh my god." Nathaniel said dropping the wood next to her before jumping down. "OH MY GOD! You have no idea what you are doing here do you? Do you!" He shouted frustrated before rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"No! I do! I totally do! Just do what I say and we should be fine."  
"You mean you should be fine, because I'm the one who is always stuck doing all of the work! Doing all of the dangerous stuff! You're just a coward and a liar." He finished in disgust before he turned and began to march into the jungle. She squeaked before she ran after him.

"HEY! Hey wait!" Nathaniel didn't listen. He just kept on walking.

It was a few hours later and he was still walking. He half expected to get mauled to death at any moment. But if he continued going well there was still the off chance that he might find a safe place to sleep for the night. Although he probably wasn't going to.

He just couldn't believe that he had fallen for her lies. Hook, line and sinker. He had just been way too trusting. Well if they ever got off of the island he was going to expose her, if they got off that was. Which as the days wore on were looking less and less likely. Nathaniel frowned and rubbed his eyes, his hair was getting obnoxiously long and he sort of wanted to cut it all off.

Suddenly he heard something. Something snapped a twig right beside him. He turned his head slowly and was face to face with a tiger.

"So you've been causing all of this trouble huh?" He said softly, it crouched back on its haunches and licked it's lips, its cubs right beside it and imitated their mother. Nathaniel smiled and opened his arms as it sprung.

Lila was anxiously trying to finish the shelter. She couldn't believe that she was actually moving slower compared to that noodle armed Nathaniel. She strained trying to rip the next piece of bamboo out of the ground and all of her straining just got her sore palms.

She was alone, for the first time on this island she was alone. Why did she always do this? She could have helped him, she could have found some way for the two of them to work together. But no she had to boast and brag and then lie and make more stuff up and continue on the stupid vicious never ending cycle like a spoiled brat. And all it did was get her alone with sore palms on a tiger infested island. (Okay admittedly they had not actually seen a tiger yet but it was only a matter of time before they did. Or before she did. Because Nathaniel was gone and he was not going to be coming back and now she had to look after herself.)

She heard something growl. Very close by. And very loudly. She stiffened and didn't move. She knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun a tiger that was just common sense. But could tigers see an object if it didn't move? She knew she had seen or heard that somewhere before. Or it had been in a movie. OR she had made it up during science class in order to sound intelligent.

She closed her eyes and stiffened, she was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to die, please don't let it hurt.

"Hey Lila." Nathaniel spoke up directly behind her. She shrieked and whirled around her arms up defensively. She then froze again when she saw the tiger that he was carrying.

It was small, about the size of a tabby cat. In his other arms there were a lot of little kitten sized tiger cubs. They were mewling and even seemed to be purring against the artistic boys skin. He grinned and sat on the grass with the tiny tigers.

"I think that we've been hearing these guys."

"How are they so small?"

"No idea but I am not going to question it. Adaptation maybe? Or just a new breed? I don't know but it is a good thing for us right?" She cautiously sat down on the grass across from him and reached out to pet one of the smaller babies. It actually meowed and allowed her to stroke it.

"These are adorable." She said with a wide smile and stars in her eyes. He smiled a small smile in return. Lila and Nathaniel sat in the shade of the half finished tiger protection shelf and played with the miniature animals.

Lila looked at him and noticed the few scratch marks he had gotten, probably from transporting the animals so far. And the burns on his palms from rubbing the sticks together. And the bruises from well everything….She had been abusing him,pushing him too hard, not pulling her weight. Just neglecting the poor boy.

"Uh NAthaniel?" She said softly looking at him with genuine remorse in her eyes. "I am sorry for how mean I've been to you. And for lying to you." Nathaniel didn't respond. He stared at her in shock for a few moments. The way that the sun broke through the leaves overhead and framed her face, the slight rustling of wind that pushed her hair back, and the glorious glow that came from her eyes…he wished that he had something to sketch on, something to paint on, something that would capture even a hint of what she looked like right at that very moment.

All that Nathaniel could do however was blush and stammer out an apology. She looked at him in confusion before letting out a high pitched giggle. The tiny tiger that resembled a tabby cat was chewing on her fingertips playfully as she scratched it's belly.

'Oh no. She's cute.' Nathaniel thought to himself as he attempted to distract himself with the tiny baby tigers that all seemed to want to clamor for their attention for some reason.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side especially compared to the last few . Still liked the overall way that it turned out. a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. These are all unconnected one shot things. I just feel as if these should be a story like this in every fandom. Insane but true. Any ideas for future chapters please leave them in the reviews or PM me. I am interested to hear some feedback. This one is of the OT4. In other words Marinette/ Adrien/Alya/Nino. Enjoy. This could probably be considered either T+ or M or whatever. Sorry that it took me so long to actually update but I think that the length might make up for that a bit.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NRVER HEARD OF INTO THE WOODS!" Alya shouted in Marinette's face while the shorter girl just peeped and pulled back against the baseboard of her cabin. The two girls were in a cabin, which was on a boat, which was going across the ocean, to see the United States of America for a field trip. A very expensive one but one that the school somehow found the money for, probably thanks to the fact that Gabriel Agreste was loaded and paid for most of the trip himself.

So everyone in class had gotten a nice luxurious cabin with a bunkmate, and their own private bed. It would have been faster to fly, but for some reason it had been cheaper to take a cruise across the ocean. Really no one minded since it felt like such an adventure. Marinette honestly wasn't complaining. It meant that she would get the chance to pretend that she was on some sort of romantic cruise with her one and only. Now if only he knew that she was his one and only. Well they were going to be at sea for about a week so maybe she could try to actually get him to notice her in a positive light? Who knew.

Currently Alya was chewing her out because she didn't know a musical that she liked.  
"Well I don't listen to many show tunes. I prefer Rock and Roll."  
"And Kpop from what I hear coming out of your speakers." Alya ribbed her good naturally. Marinette was going to defend herself, realized that she really couldn't and just grinned sheepishly.  
"So what is so great about this musical anyway?" She said leaning backwards against the big fluffy pillow that her bed came with, it was surprisingly more comfortable then the one that she had back home. She hadn't been expecting that. Or how nice all of the food was. It tasted like it had been grown on the ship. Nice and fresh.

"But girl you have to listen to it! It's great! The story is sort of a mash up of a bunch of different fairy tales and there's a bunch of giants and a narrator and MMMHHHMMM" She finished wrapping her arms around herself and shivering in happiness. "It is just absolutely the best!"

"Maybe we can listen to it. Do you have any of the songs on your phone?" Alya frowned and shook her head sadly.  
"Unfortunately I had to delete a lot of stuff to get more info on my phone. So that meant throwing out most of my music to get more storage for my videos. But once we get some wifi I guarantee that this music is going to change your life! And pretty much how you view everything!"  
"I doubt that it's going to be that great Alya. But I'll take your word for it."  
"Wait a second...If you haven't heard of Into the Woods...Marinette have you listened to any musicals before?" Marinette blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
"HeeHee?"  
"Oh my GOD! Were you raised under a brick!"

"Who was raised under a brick?" Nino said poking his head through their open doorway. A blonde mop of hair appeared beside him and Adrien stepped into the room with a smile and a wave. Completely disregarding any and all sort of social cues to leave.  
"Marinette here. She has never heard of the musical Into the Woods! Or any Musical for that matter!"  
"What!" Nino shouted as he jumped onto the bed next to the girl. The two had known each other since they started school as children. So him settling down wasn't that big of a deal.  
"How do you not know that show! It's a classic!"  
"How do you of all people know it?" Marinette inquired suspiciously. Nino shrugged in response.  
"I love music, and you got to know where you've been to know where you got to go." He said offhandedly.  
"I might actually have a few songs on my phone." Adrien pipped up helpfully as he pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his music selections. He noticed that they were all staring at him in surprise. He smiled a little naively before he shrugged.

"What? I got bored during photo shoots. Plus my Mom used to love all of that musical stuff. She said that it sounded nice. She preferred opera though. Father doesn't care for music. I only have the stuff on my phone now."  
"Why is it that every time you reveal another part of your home life I want to adopt you and fill you with sweets?" Nino said grabbing ahold of Adrien's shoulders and squeezing.  
"Yeah same. Don't you want to be there for Adrien Marinette?" Alya said quirking an eyebrow and grinning wickedly at her now blushing friend.

"Oh yeah. I mean no. I mean-ugh -can't we just listen to some music please?"  
"Oh yeah sure. I think that the intro is the best one to start with-"  
"ARE YOU INSANE! You've got to start with the best one, with the witch and her kidnapped daughter!"  
"Giants in the sky, that has the best hook dudes. Start with that one."  
"What is this musical even about?" Marinette said as her three friends began to argue over each other. Then she began to question how the boys had even gotten into this section of the cruise ship. She thought that it was supposed to be segregated by gender. Also Chloe had gotten an estate room. Adrien had too but everyone knew that he was sleeping at the foot of Nino's bed. (No one had brought it up though and the two seemed happy enough with the predicament.)

"I told you it's about-" Alya was cut off when a crunch reverberated across the entire ship. It sounded as if it hit something. The walls seemed to groan and complain. The four kids froze and fell silent. They looked at each other and then out to the window.  
"What was-"  
"Shush." Marinette shushed Nino as she stood up and walked over to the window that looked out to the water. There was just darkness beyond the window. Not even a star in the black night sky...why were there no stars? Then she saw a fish swim leisurely by the window and she realized that there room had sunk underwater. They were near the bottom of the ship so she should have known.  
"We've got to go. Now!" Marinette shouted grabbing up her pink polka dot purse and running to the door.  
"Marinette what is it?" Alya asked anxiously. Marinette didn't answer and only grabbed her best friends hand and pulled her behind her. The boys were running behind them as quickly as possible.

There bare feet slapped against the floor. Eventually the clean floor began to turn into a squishy centimeter of water. And then two centimeters, and soon it was almost up to their thighs.

"Come on!" Marinette shouted to the two boys as they made their way up the stairs. They wondered where everyone was. Then they sprinted up a staircase and found the entire boat on the deck. Some people were wearing lifejackets. Others were in their swimsuits or sleeping clothes. Everyone was pushing and shoving. And more people were streaming up from the bowels of the ship.  
Marinette felt someone take her hand and squeeze. She looked over to see Adrien looking at her with confidence and he grinned supportively.  
"We should find a life raft just to be safe." He said as he reached out and took Nino's hand. Marinette nodded and grabbed Alya's to make sure that the four of them did not get separated. Acting like a kite they cut through the crowd of people hanging close to each other as tightly as possible.

Soon they were around the ship. Flowing past the running anxious people. The small groups arguing over who would get to go on a lifeboat first, past a few men fighting tooth and nail to get a final seat on a boat. They finally found an empty boat and piled in. The four sat in and looked at each other nervously.

"So do we just wait here until they tell us to go back to our rooms?" Alya said. That was when the entire boat rocked from a massive wave. The four could feel it, it sat on one side for a stomach churning moment. And then it began to tilt and tilt and tilt until it started to actually fall.

"NOPE!" Nino shouted as he grabbed the one rope that was connecting them to the actual ship and pulled sharply. The knot came undone with one quick movement and their boat began to free fall towards the waiting ocean.

Marinette screamed and almost launched herself across the space in the boat to wrap her arms around Adrien. IF she was going to die she was going to at least have died saying she hugged Adrien Agreste. They plummeted. Then hit the water with a massive splash. Marinette coughed out sea water and reached blindly for the oars. She began to pull and push and soon they were mobile.

She continued to pump the oars as the others recovered. She just knew that they had to get as far away from the sinking cruise ship as they could. Otherwise they could get pulled down along with it.

"Come on. Come on." She said as she pumped her arms as hard as she could. A warm palm went over the back of her hand and she found Alya beside her. She took the free end of the oar and began to pull beside her friend. Adrien and Nino copied them from the other side of the boat. Somehow they were making actual progress. Sure they had no idea where exactly it was that they were headed but at least it was away from the sinking boat and the screaming people.

"We just have to keep going. I'm sure that a rescue boat will be around any moment now." Adrien said optimistically to the group. They all nodded and continued to pull and push.

They continued on until they were all too exhausted and fell asleep at the bottom of the boat. IT did not make a lot of sense but the bottom of the boat was very comfortable and the rocking of the waves was especially hypnotic when you were so fatigued.

Nino was the first one to notice that they weren't moving. He sat up from his comfy pillow. Whatever it was that he had been sleeping on it certainly was comfortable. He looked down and saw that he had been leaning his head against Alya's hips. He blushed and quickly scooted upwards until he was sitting back on the boats little seat. He looked out at the ocean before him. He turned his head around and looked at the rolling jungle and bright golden sands behind him. He nodded and stepped out of the boat before falling to his knees and kissing the dirt.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated over and over. "Adrien! Yo dude! Adrien!" He called back to the boat. Adrien groaned and gently slid Marinette off of his chest. He heard his name come again. Nino. Nino was calling him...but they were in the middle of the ocean...and he wasn't in the boat!

"Oh no! Man overboard!" He leaped to his feet and turned around without a second thought or to look around "I'll save you Nino!" He promptly face planted into the sand and came up spluttering.

"BRO!" Nino shouted running over and picking the blonde up. "Are you okay?"  
"What is going on?" Alya complained as she sat up with a wicked case of bed head. Or in her case boat head. She gasped and then jumped out of the boat with an excited whoop.  
"LAND! Precious LAND! Marinette wake up! We're on blissfully solid land!"

Marinette yawned and raised her hands above her head and cracked her back. She amazingly enough slept really well. She had no idea that she could sleep so well while in a boat on the ocean. She looked vaguely catlike the way that she stretched in the sunlight. The other three just paused for a heartbeat and stared at her for a moment.

Adrien felt a blush dance across his face and wondered why he felt so hot all of a sudden. Marinette noticed everyone staring at her and flapped her hands nervously.  
"W-What? Do I have sand on my face or anything?" She said nervously. Alya chuckled and grabbed her shaking hands before she pulled her shrieking and giggling into the surf.  
"We're safe! We're alive! We made it! We're here!"  
"Yeah...but like where is here?" Nino said as he stared off into the dense jungle foliage. The others stood beside him and looked out towards the slightly humid jungle. Adrien puffed out his cheeks and pulled at his shirt for a few seconds.  
"Dang it's hot."  
"Yeah you are. I mean yes you are! I mean yes it is! Hot! Like you are! I bleh!" Marinette finally spat out in disgust and shook her head nervously.  
"YES! IT IS! HOT!" She finally got out and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Adrien smiled down at her in confusion. Nino and Alya face palmed at how naive and moronic their two best friends were being.

Adrien then did not improve the situation when he took off his shirt and patted at his chest and face. Marinette nearly had a nose bleed like in really bad cartoons. Adrien shook out his blonde hair and looked out into the jungle.  
"Okay so Nino and I will go through here and you girls wait here and then-"  
"Whoa! No way! We are not just splitting up! Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? That's how everything goes wrong." Marinette said as she grabbed a hold of first Alya and then Adrien's hands. She could only hold the love of her lives hands because she had her best friend backing her up. She didn't notice that her best friend for life was blushing a dark red at the unexpected contact and actually flapped her hands in front of her face as if she were becoming over stimulated. Nino however did notice and shot her a smirk.

"Okay then." Adrien smiled going along with it. "We stick together then." The four friends nodded and descended into the dense underbrush.

* * *

"STUPID MONKEY!" Nino shouted at the simian that was chattering down at him. It threw another mango at his head and he actually managed to catch it this time.  
"Nino stop fighting with the local wildlife and get your butt in gear." Alya said exasperated as she bent over pushing through some underbrush. "Plus Adrien and Marinette are supposed to be gathering food. We're looking for water remember?"  
"I still think we should build a signal fire. Or a couple of huts." Nino muttered as he stuck his tongue out at the monkey again. It repeated the motion and flung another piece of overripe fruit at his head.

"And I still say that we should check our phones more often. We might get reception soon."  
"Alya we have been all over this island and I assure that there is not a single bar of reception out there. Like it better or not we are completely and utterly stranded."

Alya nodded and began to descend deeper into the underbrush. Nino looked around across from her. They had heard some water a little while ago, and with all of the green on the island it was impossible for there to be no fresh water. Still it was starting to look more and more desperate. He pushed aside some more leaves and stuck his hand around hoping to find some damp ground to feel up. He would then retrace himself so that he would do as little damage to the surrounding foliage as possible.

Alya on the other hand was completely at a loss of how to search through the woods. She would just push herself as far forwards as possible. Snap a bunch of branches dig up the ground and then retreat to look elsewhere. To put it simply she was starting to look like a real mess. She pulled her head out of the underbrush nd took most of the leaves and dirt with her. She shook her head aggressively and then pushed her glasses right back up the bridge of her nose.

She frowned and sighed deeply before crawling forwards again. She was able to look for smaller streams easier this way. Nino looked over to see her progress and quickly looked away. He had to admit, even when she was crawling around on all fours and dirty from head to toe, the girl looked fine. He tried not to check her out...but it was hard. It wasn't like he ever tried to hide his feelings for her...she was really awesome.

Nino paused when he heard the sound of water and began to push his way through the jungle. He then slipped and skidded down a short but steep incline and fell face first into water. He tasted it and grinned. He jumped up happily and let out a whoop.  
"YO ALYA!" He shouted over his shoulder before taking off his shirt and beginning to wash up and down his body. Finally getting all of that sand and salt off of his skin. He grinned happily as it just seemed to come off in sheets.

Alya let out an excited shriek as she saw the water and floundered down beside him. She began to scrub at her face and hair and arms. She looked at Nino out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. He looked good without a shirt on. Rugged almost. Sure he wasn't super ripped or anything, except for his hands, they looked large and muscular. Rather impressive really.

"You know with all of that junk in your hair you look like the Witch from Into the Woods." Nino said off handedly. Alya stood up and looked at him before tapping her chin with her finger.  
"HHMMM. You know I've got an idea that we should try out. Only if we're stuck here for a while though." She said smugly. Nino nodded his head as she began detailing her plan. It was certainly a good one!

* * *

"Tikki! What do I do!" Marinette hissed into her purse. The little kwami just stared up at her with wide terrified eyes  
"I have no idea what to do in this situation right now Marinette! I don't have enough energy to transform you and even if I did the miraculous doesn't have enough power to get four people off of an island! I really don't think that I can be a lot of help here!"  
"Not about that! Well yes actually any idea on how to get out of this place would be greatly appreciated...I'm talking about..." She squeaked and pointed over her shoulder towards Adrien who was holding a stick and then experimentally biting into it before making a face.

Definitely not sugar cane...or bamboo...it was just a stick...  
"Well I would say eat food you can identify." Tikki said saltily. "And besides that I would say maybe talk to him?"  
Marinette squeaked again and buried her face closer to her purse. Alya and Nino had run off once they got to the summit of the island and learned that it was actually an island. An uninhabited island at that...well up until the four of them landed on it.

Those two had gone off to find fresh water and calling over their shoulders for the two of them to look for some food. Of course Adrien had touched her shoulder, she had nearly hyperventilated and then she had grabbed his own hand for some inexplicable reason and lead him back down the mountain int he hopes that they would be able to find something to eat that wouldn't give them stomach aches.

So far it wasn't looking all that hopeful. Especially since Marinette felt too self conscious to actually look for anything. She just kept on noticing little things about Adrien the entire time. Like how the bright sunlight seemed to dance across his hair and frame his face. How he seemed to just naturally melt into the surrounding foliage...how he just seemed to effortlessly move through the jungle like some sort of panther. It was the most thrilling vision that she had.

And sometimes he would find something that was clearly food. Like a banana or a coconut and offer her some to make sure that her blood sugar was high (His words not hers) Even before taking a bite of anything identifiable he would give it to her. All of the questionable things he would try instead. She didn't really care for the system but the chivalry was definitely appreciated. And here she thought that gentlemen were completely dead.  
"Look Marinette you should probably start talking to him. You don't want to get stuck on an island and only talk to the other two people. For all you know he might start getting jealous or something." Tikki warned before flying back into her portion of the purse. "You can do this Marinette I believe in you."

Marinette sighed a little dejected she smiled and nodded forcefully. "Thank you Tikki. Sleep well now."

"Plagg what am I going to do?" The black cat Kwamii of destruction looked at his chosen and sighed. He was such a drama queen. "Look at her over there...she's cute! I don't know how to handle this!"  
"Well by the way that you're acting I would say keep it up! She probably thinks that you're a total weirdo now." Adrien glowered at the small cheese smelling cat. The element of destruction would not be helpful in this situation. After all what would he do? Destroy the island? Burn down a few trees? No he had to just be patient and try to think of a way out.

Which was not easy with that adorable stuttering mess just a few feet away gathering fresh fruit. Marinette was looking around at the ground and occasionally into her purse. She must have found something and was keeping it in there. He had no idea what it might be but he trusted her enough that she could keep it a secret.

Adrien would sometimes catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eyes. Like how her naturally blue black hair would shimmer and shine in the sunlight. How her legs seemed to dance across the ground simultaneously the most awkward and graceful things in the entire world. She was one enormous contradiction and it was glorious to watch her in motion. She was like a skilled deer on rollerblades. She would balance and wobble and...well he didn't know how else to describe her besides saying that she was very adorable.

Adrien shook his head and saw an orange flower...he debated putting it in his mouth to tell whether or not it was safe to eat...then he got an even better idea.  
"Hey Marinette." He called out to her. She turned and he presented it to her with a small grin.  
"I thought you might like this." She gave a little gasp before taking the flower from his hands and giving it a little sniff.  
"Adrien thank you. You're beautiful. I mean it's beautiful! I mean not that you're unnatracitve or anything! I mean! -ugh-thanks." She smiled again and sniffed it. It smelled as lovely as it looked. Which was about as attractive as Adrien was.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head before he went back to foraging for food. He then heard chuckling from Plagg who poked his head out of Adrien's ruined shirt pocket.  
"You should get these fixed up lover boy." He said as he looked at the tatters. "I mean not even two full days stranded on an island. You know I've never been stranded before. No holder ever has. Congrats you are the greatest screw up I've ever had." He said in celebration. Adrien frowned before rolling his eyes.  
"Oh hush you. And I am no lover boy."  
"Your smooth game begs to differ." Plagg said gesturing over Adrien's shoulder towards the blushing French girl who was still holding the umbrella.

Marinette groaned in embarrassment as Adrien walked off. She rubbed her eyes. She was a hot mess. It wasn't even embarrassing anymore it just sort of was. She wandered a little ways towards the beach. She wanted to put this somewhere safe, and the beginning of their group shelter would probably be the safest part of the island to leave it.  
"MARINETTE! DON'T FREAK OUT!" Alya shouted jumping up out of some bushes and grabbing her from around the waist and shoulders. Marinette unexpectedly being tackled and hoisted up by her best friend who just seemed to materialize out of nowhere, of course freaked out.

"YYYYYEEAAAHHAAAAAAA!" Marinette shouted jumping into the air before she landed and grabbed a hold of Alya around the wrists. She actually managed to whip Alya's grip off and flipped her around so that the bespectacled girl was heading for the ground. Luckily Marinette noticed who it was at the last minute and stopped before she pretty much pile drove Alya into the ground.

The two stood in shocked silence for a few seconds just looking at each other. Alya's eyes were wide in shock and awe. She didn't know that Mairinette was that strong. Or alert. In fact how was the petite little thing even able to keep her up. Alya knew that she outweighed her by at least a solid half a person.  
Marinette gazed down at Alya...how had she never noticed how lovely her eyes were? Or how her glasses just seemed to magnify them to even more impressive sizes?  
"Sorry!" Marinette squeaked as she helped her friend back to her own two feet. "You startled me is all."  
"Yeah...sorry..." Alya said before she shook it off. If the blue black haired girl noticed her staring she might get a little concerned and Alya didn't want to stress her out anymore then she already was.

"So what is it?"  
Alya perked up the moment that Marinette spoke and grabbed her around the wrist and began to pull her back towards the beach.  
"Something really cool just washed up on shore!" Marinette shrugged and allowed herself to get pulled along. Eventually the two girls reached the beach to find Nino kneeling next to an open storm chest, he was pulling things out of it in big fist fuels. He would hold something up, shake his head and put it to one side.  
"Jeez. What is all of this?" Marinette said leaning over Nino as he worked he looked up and shrugged.  
"No idea dude. I think that it might be fabric."  
"Nino spotted it off the shore of the island. The drama queen actually launched himself into the water to get it!" Alya said as she affectionately rubbed Nino's head through his red cap. He blushed slightly and shrugged.  
"It was nothing. It wasn't that far out."  
"Hey...what is everyone doing here?" Adrien said as he crashed back out of the jungle rather ungracefully. He looked at the cloth that Nino had found and quickly walked over and picked up a handful.  
"Whoa. This stuff feels expensive. And fancy."  
"It is both." Marinette said running her fingers over a blue and white piece. She held up the cloth and looked at it through the sun. It was lovely, the stitches were nonexistent, it shimmered like a wave catching the sunlight. She would have never been able to afford something like this back in France. Whoever this belonged to must have been loaded.

"I wonder if more stuff will start washing up soon." Marinette said as she lowered the cloth and looked out towards the ocean.  
"Hopefully someone will come looking for it." Adrien said gazing off into the distance with her. The four teenagers stood on the sand and watched as the sun slowly set.

* * *

No one showed up in the first week. Or the second week. Or the third. By the fourth month they all questioned whether or not they should even bother lighting a signal fire. After all no boats or planes had gone past. The closest that they got was a vague whistle off in the distance. There really wasn't anyway for them to contact the outside world.

So they really had no other choice besides to settle in. Which included making a couple of shelters. Realizing that the boys were almost completely incompetent at building shelters and having Marinette design a few that they picked out. (Nino's idea for a DJ station and a hot tub was vetoed.) Now the girls had a shelter to themselves while the boys had one to themselves.

Marinette would sometimes lie awake at night and try to listen for Adrien's sleep breathing. It wasn't really all that hard. The four had fallen into a comfortable set of routines on the island. They would gather food, they would gather water, go for hikes, (Adrien would normally have to be dragged along, he enjoyed staring off at the ocean and if it was up to him they would just sit there all day and watch it, for a boy who had been kept cooped up all of his life it was surprising that he didn't enjoy running around more often) they would scavenge whatever washed up onto the beach, and of course attempt at hunting, which they were all terrible at since they felt guilty whenever they actually had to kill something. Fish were different though. Fish had no souls.

At least once a day Marinette or Adrien would try to get some alone time to check in on their familiars. Plagg and Tikki, besides feeling a little distressed at being left stranded were managing very well off of jungle food.

"For the fifth time I don't have any more cheese now it eat you ingrate." Adrien said as he waved the slice of banana at the black cat Kwamii. Plagg made a face before he leaned forward and took an experimental sniff and a lick before pretending to puke.  
"I would rather starve to death."  
"Don't be such a drama queen." Adrien said actually beginning to become annoyed. It wasn't that Plagg was being difficult, it was that he was becoming concerned. Plagg would go for a few days without eating and he hadn't taken to fish as well as Adrien had hoped...still he had to keep trying to find something for his little helpless friend.

"Adrien?" Nino called as he walked towards his friend. Adrien gulped and quickly spun around. It looked as if a small black blur flew into his vest pocket. Adrien insisted that when MArinette design and sew them new clothing to wear, that he get a vest. He had praised the design and feeling to the point of over praising it. MArinette had turned beet red the entire time.  
Nino had no idea why Adrien even bothered with a vest...after all it was super hot out, Nino just went around in some swim trunks or his jeans that had been fashioned into shorts. That managed to keep the heat down.  
"we're almost ready. You pumped for this?" Nino said holding out his hand. Adrien grinned and gave him a slap. He allowed his fingers to linger a little...there had just been a bit of a change with Nino. They had always been close and Adrien wasn't going to lie but Nino managed to keep him mellow. Now Nino's sheer chillness actually seemed to lower the stress of everyone on the island. Adrien knew he would have freaked out a long time ago if his best friend wasn't around...He was lucky that Nino was with him.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on her face." Adrien grinned excited. He certainly hoped Marinette enjoyed what the three of them had planned.

"Come on Tikki! We need to hurry!" Marinette spoke harshly to her kwamii. Tikki merely smiled and chewed even slower before swallowing.  
"It is good to savor your food Marinette. Digestion starts in the mouth you know."  
"Yeah but you still have an orange and three pineapples to get through!" Marinette hissed out. Tikki had found out that she loved island fruit and had gone into a feeding frenzy. It would be adorable watching her chew on a piece of fruit the size of herself...if she didn't insist on 'savoring' every single bite.

"We will get there when we.."Tikki paused before quickly flying into MArinettes pocket. Marinette heard the crunch soon and turned to see Alya standing behind her.  
"Hey girl...I have a surprise for you. Done doing whatever it is you're doing?" MArinette giggled excitedly before she looped her arms with Alya and nodded.  
"YEP! Sorry about that...wait what surprise?" She said confused. Alya grinned and made a ridiculous face.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Marinette pouted but allowed herself to be lead through the jungle.

Marinette stole a couple of glances at Alya. She tried to assure herself that it was just to make sure that her designs looked good on her friend...but really her designs didn't do Alya justice. After all Marinette might have had fine material, but she only had a needle made from a seashell and string made from bamboo leaves. So Alya's red and orange wrap looked as if it was held on sheerly from a knot in the side. It looked good on her though, exposing just enough of her leg that Marinette would see how tanned and strong they had become.

Alya honestly knew that Marinette was checking her out. She didn't mind. Girl had good taste, Alya knew she looked amazing.

Finally they arrived at a small clearing. Marinette quirked her head to one side and looked at Alya in confusion. There were a few bamboo rods set up some tiki torches set up for light. A cleared area of grass was matted down. A small hammock was strung between two trees. Alya ushered Marinette to her seat and gave her a wink and a grin.  
"You are going to love this." She then stepped backwards as Nino and Adrien joined her on the 'stage'.  
"Ladies and Marinette. The Island Trio Theater project has the pleasure of presenting for your viewing pleasure...'Into the Woods'"  
"Oh my god." Marinette said attempting not to giggle. She saw a pile of handmade crafts that could only be props and costumes made out of bamboo and leaves. The three of them had put all of this together! For her! She felt equal parts amazed and mortified.  
"Hope you enjoy Marinette." Adrien said before winking at her. Marinette made a bunch of terrified noises before gulping and smiling a blush across her face.  
"Break a leg!" She shouted encouragingly. Adrien quirked an eyebrow and pouted his lips.  
"What?"  
"It's theater slang dude. How do you not know that?"  
"WHATEVER! Let's start!" Alya shouted excitedly as she quickly ushered Nino and Adrien backstage. She then turned to MArinette and raised her fist to the heavens.  
"Once upon a time..."

* * *

Marinette was trying to keep time with the story but it was hard. Mostly because there was os much to keep track of. Three people doing a show with like a million characters was much more difficult then she would have thought. But they were doing pretty well. Adrien and Alya walked on stage dressed as the 'Prince's.' Alya had forced Nino to play Cinderella as he seemed to be the only one to actually get the notes. Surprising really. But currently Adrien and Alya had just entered pretending to be brothers out for a horse ride in the woods. Nino sneaked out from the pile of props that marked backstage and stealthily made his way over to MArinette.  
Nino sat next to Marinette and whispered to her.  
"What do you think of it so far?"  
"This is possibly one of the greatest things I have ever seen. Never knew you could sing."  
"I'm also doing most of the accompaniment. So show me a bit of respect dude." He said. She giggled in response.  
"Also I didn't know that Alya made such a good crone!"  
"I know right, she is way too cute for that!" Nino whispered back before he shushed himself. "This is the best part."

Alya and Adrien were almost chest to chest attempting to out ham the other one. Adrien would sing about a princess who would always run away from him. Alya would counter with her own imprisoned princess. They were actually twirling around each other and gazing off into the stars. Marinette couldn't help but giggle. The two of them looked as if they were having so much fun!

Adrien noticed MArinette giggle and his grin grew all the wider. The way her smile just seemed to light up the entire area, the way that the fire light played across her hair and made her eyes dance all around, it made him happy and that made him act even more which made her smile even wider. It felt nice. Alya leaned back against him with one of her arms thrown over her eyes and shouted her line, she wasn't even bothering to sing half the time. She was just enjoying the moment.

Adrien admired that about Alya, she always seemed so attuned to the moment. She was just able to exist and be comfortable in her own skin. She was...what was the word? Spontaneous! That was it! Adrien then had his own idea of how to be spontaneous. He reached around his 'brother' and lifted Alya around, almost flinging her through the air. Alya's breath caught in her chest and she practically swooned like Marinette would. Adrien was surprisingly strong. Maybe not as strong as MArinette, but he was definitely up there. She actually snuggled up against him and sang her next lines out to Nino and MArinette while wrapped in Adriens arms.

Nino grinned. The two of them looked as if they were having a real blast. He probably had to go back on soon. But right then and there he was going to enjoy some time sitting next to Marinette while they watched Alya and Adrien act like complete clowns.

* * *

"THERE ARE GIANTS IN THE SKY!" Marinette shouted out, drunk off of really bad theater put on by her three friends. Adrien was on one side of her, Nino on the other. The two boys laughing while Alya walked backwards in front of them so that she could laugh along with them.  
"I think that we should have included her in it. She can sing even better then you song bird." Alya teased Nino with a poke to the nose. He wrinkled his own at her and turned down to Marinette.  
"What do you say? Want to join in next time?"  
"Are you asking me to join the troupe?"  
"Theater life isn't an east life Marinette. I suggest you sleep on it." Nino suggest.  
"I want to sleep on you." She quipped back. Nino blushed bright pink and Alya burst out laughing. She couldn't believe the look on their faces! It was priceless!  
"You're not the only one." Adrien whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. This caused Alya to double over in laughter and need to sit down for a few seconds to regain her breath.

"Flirt." Nino said over Marinette's head. IT was starting to droop a little and Alya quickly muscled her way between the two boys to pick her up. With a few struggling lifts she finally managed to get Marinette's feet off of the ground and carry her thirty feet. Marinette screeched and struggled the entire way. Finally Alya groaned in defeat and lay down on the sand beneath the stars. She lay out in the sand and looked upwards.

"These are the second most beautiful thing in the world." MArinette muttered next to Alya. She nuzzled up next to her and leaned her face in the crook of Alya's neck. Alya looked over at her as the boys settled on either side of them. Adrien spooning Marinette and Nino reaching over Alya to grasp Adrien's hand.  
"What would be the first?" Alya said sleepily.  
"You three." Marinette responded before she sat up and peppered first Alya's face, then Nino's and finally Adrien's with kisses. She leaned back down while her three stunned friends just stared into space as sleep overtook the four of them. They all went out together like a switch had been thrown.

"Isn't that cute plagg?" Tikki said floating next to the black cat. He rolled his eyes as the two settled into a small bird house sized hut that they had constructed in a tree.  
"Yeah if you're into that sort of thing." He said offhandedly. Tikki elbowed him before snuggling up to him.  
"Oh shush. You know deep down in your soft spaces that the four of them are cute."  
"MMM. I'm cuter. And you're even cuter then me, so I think that you're cuter then them." He said simply. Tikki raised an eyebrow before shrugging, when it came to Plagg and compliments you had better take what you are given.

 **Sorry that this one is so long but there was a lot to put down. Also that it took so long to put up. Please read and review. I own nothing not even this computer. Any ideas/suggestions please PM me or leave them in the comments as I greatly appreciate those. Thanks in advance.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. This was made because I feel as if all good shows need some sort of fanfic like this. Stupid but true. And ideas please PM them to me for the next oneshot chapter. Appreciate it. This is an Marinette/Chloe Chapter. Enjoy sorry if it is a little short**

Marinette mummered something in her sleep and burrowed deeper into the ocean of golden hair that she was flushed up against. She squeezed the tight midsection that had the strength of a dozen pumas thanks to a vigorous exercise regime.

She appreciated the smell wafting into her nostrils. Somehow the smell never seemed to disappear or dissipate. IT was eternal. And she loved every single lung full of it. Typically the island smelt of rotting plants and the ocean. Or the occasional piece of decomposing sea creature that washed up on shore. They had been stuck there for almost a month and a half, yet somehow each day had been an adventure.

Ever since the first moment that they had washed up onshore. Marinette spluttering and choking as she dragged the two of them onto the sand and attempting to ignore everything else. Even the obnoxious sounds that her companion was making. She had been red in the face from that day onwards. She had stammered and stuttered and argued. Yet everything seemed to come out okay in the end.

Why else would the two of them ever feel comfortable enough to share the same hut otherwise?  
If they weren't comfortable with each other then it would have never happened. Sure at first it had been two separate huts. But as the temperature began to drop to dangerous levels and the noises at night became too scary to deal with by themselves...Marinette had been the one to move into the other hut. For one it was bigger and more luxurious.

Marinettes had been small and practical, sure she had a few ideas of what she could build...but ultimately she had stuck with what she could physically build in a short amount of time. Dropping looks and style for speed and durability.

She had moved her designs into the other shack though. And now it comfortably fit the both of them. Marinette wrapped her free arm all the tighter. She wanted to protect her companion. She wanted to force away the darkness of the island and protect them without a second thought.

Marinette leaned forward a little and kissed the adorable little ear that peeked out from the mountain of gold. She felt her hand get squeezed affectionately. She then heard a question come to her. A question that was legitimate.  
"Marinette?" Chloe said with the little hint of venom that came with all of her words. Intentionally or unintentionally. "Why did you kiss me?"  
"Babe you know why." Marinette responded as she snuggled even closer to her and nibbled the ear instead. Chloe gave a little gasp of surprised before she smirked and squeezed the blue/black haired girl.  
"I still like to hear you say it."  
"I thought people used to say it to you all of the time back on the main land." Marinette teased her. Chloe rolled her eyes and blushed a little embarrassed at how horrible she had used to be. Sure she had gotten better ever since she had gotten to know Marinette better( Who knew that all it would take was her to get stranded on a deserted island that main food was a sort of chewy plantain?) But that didn't change the fact that she had been a diluted little jerk that annoyed everyone in her immediate vicinity.

"Yeah but you mean it. Come on I don't beg."  
"Mmm. But you certainly whine." Marinette continued to tease her golden headed girlfriend. Chloe huffed and began to pout.  
"Oh come on? The silent treatment. I kissed your ear for the exact same reason that you hold onto my hand all night like some sort of teddy bear."  
"I haven't slept with a teddy bear since I was like three."  
"Yeah but you told me that you switched to a ladybug plushy thing."  
"That's because it looks cute on my bed."  
"Tell me why you hold my hand every single night and I will tell you why I kissed you." Marinette said decisively. Chloe grinned and practically whispered over her shoulder. Her lovely plump pink lips letting a little pop at the end of each word to add emphasis.  
"Because-I-Love-You." Marinette smiled and burrowed herself deeper against Chloe. She was so soft. Marinette thought that her body was boney and lumpy and not at all attractive enough for someone of Chloe's standards.

Chloe on the other hand stated that she loved ever single inch of Marinette. From the second that the shorter girl had pulled her onto the beach pretty much single handedly...from the moment that Chloe sat in the dirty sand and just cried out of frustration and fear...the moment that Marinette had sat beside her and forcefully pulled her into a hug even though they both hated each other...Chloe had begun to love ever inch of Marinette.

"Now your turn." Chloe said authoritatively. Marinette hated to spoil her Chloe. But sometimes she had to indulge the girl.  
"I kissed your ear because I love you." She repeated the action, kissing Chloe on the ear and lingering there for a few seconds simply breathing in the natural lemony aroma that Chloe gave off. Chloe sighed happily and leaned back. Wrapping one arm around Marinette's head and pulling her closer so that their lips met.

"I want to hear that again."  
"I just said it!" Marinette protested.  
"Yeah but I went first."  
"Which means that I should be the one getting another." Chloe huffed in annoyance again. Not even time to get out of their makeshift hammock and her lovely little love bug was already demanding more then her fair share. Why did that just seem so typical?

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side especially compared to how short the last few have been. Just got onto a roll with this one, and I liked the overall way that it turned out. a note that all of these are not connected so most of them are on different islands and universes and so on. It just fascinates me two people alone for extended periods of time. How that can affect their relationship. So yeah please PM me the next couple you would like to see happen. Just two names, maybe any sort of plot device, it is simple enough, just the couple stuck on a desert island and having to deal with that. Shipping and so read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. I greatly appreciate it. I just think that there should be more island stories out there. Strange but true. This is an Alya/Marinette one. Onto the story. I would say that this is rated T or M. So reader beware?**

Marinette felt herself free falling through the air. She blinked once at the golden face reflected above her, the heat from the fire raging on the boat felt as if it were burning her. And then she was underneath the water and couldn't breath. So she swam.

She was frightened, and desperate.

And she had no other choice besides to swim. If she stopped for even an instant then she would drown she knew that much. So all she could do was swim. Swim away from the wreckage of the ship, swim away from the fire and the screams and shouting. Swim away from the boy who had thrown her overboard, she wasn't sure if he was trying to save her or else he was trying to get more room for himself by the edge of the ship.

Marinette hoped that it was the first one. She had to surface for air. She had no idea how long she had even been underneath the water. She had no idea how far away from the ship she was. All she knew was that she had to keep on swimming and that if she stopped for even a moment then she was pretty much doomed.

She kicked quickly up to the surface of the water and broke it just when a wave swept over her. She never noticed the waves when she was beneath the water. There was no telling anything when she was beneath the water. There was just liquid and even more liquid.

She quickly kicked upwards again. Her lungs aching for oxygen. This time she came up just as a wave had finished it's pass. She swam up the next wave and the one after that. She was soon treading water. It was dark.

There was a dim glow far off in the distance but she had been swept too far away to actually make out what it was. If she had to wager a guess she would say that it was the boat. She wiped the salt from her eyes and panted from the exertion. She was using too much energy. She was fading fast. She knew it. She could feel it. She didn't want to drown. She didn't want to die here.

"Help." She said softly, her throat burning from the salt and the amount of strain that she had put on her body.  
"Please someone help me." She whispered out again as a wave trundled towards her. She raised up a hand, she might be able to hold it back if she wasn't so weak. She might be able to actually survive if she wasn't so tired.

She felt something grasp her arm and pull. She felt herself floating, not in the water but in the air. She felt herself loosing consciousness, she was just so tired and frightened that she only wanted to sleep.

A girl with brown skin and gorgeous long hair was holding onto her. She was out of the water and on her back. Looking up at the angel that floated above her.

"Girl are you alright?" The angel said in concern as she wiped at the corner of Marinette's mouth. "You're going to be okay. Just show me that you're breathing."  
Marinette blinked slowly and stupidly. She had no idea what this angel was asking her about. She was just so tired. So weak. She just-wanted-to-sleep…..

Marinette jolted awake many hours later. She looked around the boat that she was on. IT was a small little orange and white dinghy. It had a few blankets and what looked like a flare gun. Marinette rubbed her head and winced in pain. Why was she in so much pain?

Dehydration. That had to be it. Or starvation. She hadn't actually eaten anything for a few hours…or was it days? She had no idea where she was or what time it was….for all she knew she had been in a coma for weeks and had wasted away to nothing except for skin and bones and was too weak to actually move around!

Marinette pinched her arms and winced. Nope she wasn't a skeleton, she still had a little bit of meat on her bones. Admittedly she never had all that much to begin with but she still retained the little that she had.

"Where am I?" She choked out. She looked around herself. A beach. She was on a beach, washed up on a dinghy on a beach somewhere. It was the whitest sand that she had ever seen, directly adjacent to a jungle overgrown with lush greenery and was filled with the hooting of birds and mammals.

"What is this place?" Marinette coughed out to herself as she stood up. "How did I get here?"  
"That question is easy enough to answer. The ship went down, I got a boat, saw you in the water and did what I could."

Marinette turned to her left and saw Alya walking down the beach with a seashell in one hand that she would occasionally sip from. The tan skinned girl had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and was wearing a two piece swimsuit which accentuated her already attractive features. Marinette jumped out of the boat with an overjoyed shout and ran to her friend.

Alya chuckled and then squeaked when Marinette picked her up and spun her in a circle laughing the entire time out of joy.

"ALYA! You're okay!"  
"MARINETTE! You are too!" Alya replied with her trademark smirk. Marinette put her friend down and sheepishly hugged her again, just as tightly.  
"I was so scared."  
"I was too."  
"Where are your clothes?"  
"I was going for a late night swim on the yacht's pool when the fire broke out. Near enough to the boats to escape, and I jumped for it." She shrugged and smiled at Marinette.

"I was worried about you girl. Back in the ocean when you were struggling and then when I got you onto the boat you just went out and I assumed." Alya looked down at her fiends wide blue eyes. She bit her lips and looked away. She was so precious to her. She was probably the most precious thing to her in her entire life.

"I'm okay. And so are you. We're going to be okay." Marinette began to speak out before she started to cough and wheeze and held her throat. Alya quickly put the seashell to her smaller friends lips and Marinette opened them when she tasted fresh water. She began to suck and drink it down with a bit of Alya's help.

"There's a spring back that way. I think that there is enough water to last us months if we are lucky." Marinette nodded appreciatively before her eyes widened in surprise. Alya had taken her hand and began leading her down the beach. Marinette tried not to blush as she followed after her. She had to get in control again, she had to help her friend. Otherwise she was just plain useless.

Marinette was tending to the fire that they normally had going on all day every day. Weeks, that was the closest that they could figure out. They had been on the island for weeks. It actually would have been nice, if they knew they were ever going to be rescued.

But they didn't so they made the best with what they had. Which consisted of a firepit, a couple of huts, and each other.

Alya was swimming, Marinette was always impressed with how far out the girl could actually make it. Alya was a strong swimmer, much stronger then Marinette, but she was also a reckless swimmer and Marinette had had to go out once or twice in their dinghy to drag her back out of the undertow.

Alya was right this moment walking back onto the beach. Her skin glistening with the salt water, her hair flowing down her back and shimmering with sunlight. She resembled a warrior with how strong and confident she moved. Marinette grinned to her as Alya sat down by the fire to dry off.

Alya frowned and picked at the side of her bikini top. Marinette decently looked away to give her a few seconds of privacy to get herself comfortable. While Marinette had been stranded with actual clothes, her favorite and most often worn outfit in fact, Alya was stuck with her bathing suit and always needing to hid from the sun or hug the fire at night in order to stay warm was clearing beginning to agitate her.

Marinette's eyes widened. She had an idea. A spectacular idea. Easily one of the best ideas that she had ever had!

Alya tried to sneak up on her friend. The two of them had been the sole inhabitants of the island for around two months now and she could tell when her best friend was acting suspicious.

After they would gather firewood, make a signal fire, clean off their makeshift dishes and do any number of other little chores. Marinette would rush off to do something else that she would not tell her what it was.

Alya had a nose for snooping and could not stand it when secrets were kept from her. So when she realized that Marinette was keeping something from her, she had no other choice besides finding out what it was. Alya followed her friend deeper into the jungle. Being cautious not to step onto any twigs or get too tangled in the underbrush. She had to be sneaky as a fox and quiet as a mouse.

She cursed when she accidentally ran up against some thorns and they scratched her skin and tore at her bikini bottom. She had to do something about her wardrobe problems. Sure she didn't have to worry about the heat, and honestly she looked absolutely bitching in a bikini. But she was also covered from head to toe in sunburns, bug bites and a plethora of scratches.

It didn't help that they didn't have a lot of other options. She smirked to herself as she looked at her thighs though. At least parading around dressed like this had finally caught Marinette's attention. She noticed the quick little glances that the girl would give her whenever she thought that she wasn't looking. Marinette might have been about as observant as a brick wall, but Alya noticed things. She could tell whenever her friend was acting off or trying to be sneaky about checking her out.

Alya just thanked her lucky stars that Marinette hadn't actually seen her reciprocating the actions. While she had a crush on the silly girl, she didn't know how she would actually react to coming out to her about it. They had a good thing going so far, and she didn't want to risk anything by exposing more of her feelings.

Alya cautiously walked further into the jungle. After Marinette's retreating trail. She would see what her friend was hiding from her.

"ALYA!" Marinette called directly to the bespectacled girls left. Alya squeaked and jumped into the air before turning to see a smirking Marinette standing with her arms held behind her back and a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"Were you snooping?"

"Well obviously. Girl you've been acting off for the last few days. What's going on?" Marinette blushed and scuffed the ground with her toes. She looked up and then down and then bit her lip. Never once meeting Alya's eyes.

"Well I know how uncomfortable you've been over the past few days…and I know how we don't have an awful lot to work with…but I figured that maybe…."  
"Wait a second." Alya squinted and looked Marinette up and down. "Where's your jacket?"

"That is sort of what this is about." Marinette took her hands from behind her back and held something out to Alya. Alya gasped in joy and rushed forward. It was an outfit. Made out of discarded scraps of cloth, a bunch of leaves and vines, what appeared to be homemade fibers and thread and almost all of Marinette's favorite black jacket.

It was a long skirt that had plenty of room in the hips for her to move, a tube top with intricate designs of flowers and ladybugs across it and what appeared to coconut fibers woven through it.

"Girl…did you make this?" Alya said equal parts surprised and touched. Marinette could not read Alya's expression at all. Marinette usually had over the top expressions and that was the only real way that she could tell what another person was thinking. So something like Alya's face…not smiling, not frowning, not glaring, not glowing….it was hard for her to actually tell what she was thinking. So of course Marinette's brain went into overdrive and she began to freak out.

"Yeah! Well I had a bit of time on my hands and I know how much you needed a new wardrobe and I was just thinking that maybe I could just whip something up for you, not that I did a rush job actually it was surprisingly simple to do. Not that I didn't just half ass it! I tried my hardest, not that it was any bother! It was fun! Oh my gosh you don't like them do you? You probably hate them, I don't expect you to wear them, your swimsuit looks good on you! You wear it really well, you look great, super pretty I wish I was half as pretty as you. And you probably don't ever want to wear it and I won't mind if you burn it I'll help you burn it! We can have a big fire and forget that this ever—hmph!"

Marinette's babbling was cut off from Alya wrapping her arms around the girls slender shoulders and pulling her to her plump lips. Marinette's own which had been going a mile a minute paused and then relaxed as she allowed Alya to take the lead. She brought her own hands up and felt her friends thick luxurious hair.

Finally the two broke to speak. They had been making out and breathing through their noses for around twenty minutes. Marinette looked at Alya with wide eyes that were filled with hearts.  
"So do you like it?" She whispered out. Alya smile was warm and large and she brought Marinette in for quick fleeting kisses.

"I love it." She kissed her again. "And I love you."

 **I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review as that it really the only thing that keeps me going with these things.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review. This is a Adrien/Lila one because why not?**

Adrien Agreste was trying his hardest not to stare. But it was difficult. The girl that he had been stranded with for so long…she was…well beautiful.

Why hadn't he noticed it before now? Probably because the two of them had been so busy just trying to survive on the small rock that they were on.

Of course he always knew that she was pretty. He would have to be insane not to have noticed at least that much. But no now he really saw her for what she was. Beautiful. Her flaws and little imperfections were all completely washed away by her beauty. And her knowledge and her sheer level of confidence.

Adrien would catch himself staring at her sometimes completely by accident. When they were gathering food, or fishing, or repairing the hut that they shared. That had been her idea for the two of them to share a hut so that they would not be super cold at night or have to take care of two separate huts. He had agreed with her. It did make a sort of sense now that he thought about it.

Currently the two of them were gathering coconuts for their evening meal and Adrien would steal an occasional glance at her. The two were working in silence they did not have an awful lot to say to each other at the moment. It also helped that they had more or less exhausted every single topic imaginable. Now they could go for an entire week without speaking. It was almost companionable in a way. Adrien would wake up in the middle of the night and just stare at her for a few hours, drinking in her essence. Her silky smooth brown hair, her gorgeous tanned skin, her smooth shoulders, she just seemed to suck in his attention.

He would eventually fall back to sleep and wake up just in time for her to give him a cup of tea. She had found some sort of plant growing on the island and brewed a cup for him every morning. He made sure to drink down every last drop. It took him a little while to get into the flavor, but now he had to drink it every morning or else he would feel vaguely sick. He couldn't figure out why.

Lila looked at him with a small smile playing on her lips. Her bright eyes catching the sunlight and flashing back at him.

"Are you okay?" She said as the sun began to set behind her catching her silhouette and reflecting it upwards making her appear taller and even more dramatic.

"Yeah..It's just…you're beautiful." Lila's face lit up when her small little smile turned into an enormous grin, it split her face in two and made her teeth glow brightly.

"Awe. Thank you. You're beautiful too." She said in response. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled slightly. Mostly to relieve the pressure. Lila made her way to him, moving herself over the uneven terrain with the stealth and focus of a fox on the hunt. She got to him and took one of his hands in hers. She held it close to her body, almost catching him like a spider in its web.

"You know. I think that you're more then just beautiful." She said sweetly as she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I think that you're amazing."

Adrien couldn't control himself anymore and angled his head down slightly. His brain was fuzzy, as if it were filled with butterflies he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. He met his lips with hers and tasted her. She smiled and leaned into the kiss, one hand firmly keeping one of his hands on her waist and her other hand reaching behind his head and pulling him even deeper into the kiss. He rubbed up and down her sides as if memorizing her. He didn't know why but that felt ver important, as if he might forget everything about her the moment that they finally pulled away.

Lila smiled and thought smugly to herself. It had been lucky that she found that flower on the island, she had read somewhere that it acted not only as a natural aphrodisiac, but had slight mind altering properties to it. She just had to give little environmental and emotional cues to the boy and he would do just abut anything that she said. He had fallen for her hook, line and sinker and now was little more then putty in her hands. She grinned again and brought the kiss up another octave. She included her tongue this time and knew that he had to copy her.

Marinette watched from the bushes, her eyes wide and her heart broken. Tears began to bead and then fall from her big blue eyes. She absentmindedly picked up a nearby tree branch and bit into it to contain the screams of rage, anger, frustration and complete and utter heartbreak that felt as if it were flowing out of her. She felt as if she had been stabbed right in the stomach, her knees couldn't hold her and she fell to the ground.

She had spent almost a full year and a half searching for him. Checking every island, buying a boat, doing everything that she could to find him. And all that she found was him in the arms of another woman! A horrible woman, people had told her she was wasting her time, that he was probably dead, and that she should just give up. She couldn't though, he was the love of her life and she had to find him, alive or dead she knew that she had to find him. She was glad that he was alive. Overjoyed even that he was safe and even…happy (even if it was not with her she was glad that he was happy) But she wished that she was the one who was dead instead.

At least that way all of this pain would be gone forever.

 **Sorry if this one was on the short side. I think it was actually the shortest one I've done. I own nothing not even this computer. Doubt that I will do a follow up, to any of them, they are all pretty much just self-contained one shots that I thought were interesting. Please remember to read and review as that keeps me going/making these things.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review. This is a Tom/Sabine one with mentions of Adrien/Marinette in the end. Also based in the past. No idea how far in the past. Please read and review as that is the only thing that keeps me writing these things.**

Tom was smiling as he mounted the stairs to the boat. He had just finished his first time abroad, and now he was returning home to lovely France. Of course he had never imagined that at twenty six years old he would be traveling to China, but his family insisted that he go out and experience the world before he took over the bakery.

He had never even been outside of Paris before so every single moment was an adventure in and of itself. The way the the suns et in the country side. People playing music, even traveling upon the massive ship was an adventure. He was enjoying every last minute of it. He thanked his lucky stars that he had decided to go to China. He had learned so much from the people and the culture.

(Admittedly he had chosen China because he had never expected his family to seriously send him out there. But they insisted and before he knew it he had been wrapped up and sent out far to the East.)

Tom took a deep breath of salty air. It had a few tinges of smoke that got caught in his mustache. He was very proud of his mustache and groomed it daily, he felt that he would look a little bit too much like a gorilla if he shaved it.

He paused and sniffed again, attempting to be a bit more discreet. Something besides soot had become caught in his mustache, something distinctly more delicate and fragrant. He hadn't expected to smell something like that. It was a soft smell, but also a local smell.

He followed his nose, attempting to not look like too much of a blood hound. He paused when he found the source and just gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. There she was. The source of the smell. And possibly the most beautiful woman that Tom had ever seen in his life.

She was short and a little plump, almost like a dumpling. Those had quickly become his favorite food when he was traveling across the enormous country. This woman wore no makeup, at least none that he could tell. Her lips very well could be that pink naturally and her eyes shined largely and brightly enough that she did not need to bring anyones attention to them. Tom touched his nose self-consciously and felt it grow red with a blush. He should have grown a beard, no one can see you blush when you wear a beard.

She was standing alone by the railing, she was wearing the traditional attire of a woman who was traveling. Tom felt his heart begin to speed up in his chest and felt his left hand flap a little self-consciously. It was a nervous tick that he had developed when he was a child and it had never gone away.

He adjusted his mustache, pulled his shirt down so that there were no wrinkles and licked his thumbs before running them over his eyebrows to smooth out any creases. He then determinedly strode forward towards where the beautiful mystery woman was standing gazing down at the waves as they pulled out of port.

He then continued on past her when he became too nervous and realized that he did not know what he was going to say to her. He continued walking until he got to the other side of the ship and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was just so gorgeous, what would a beautiful local girl like her want with a large bulky foreign like himself?

He should just hide somewhere on the ship in order to avoid her. Hopefully he would not see her again for the remainder of the voyage.

He saw her again. And again. And Again.

Walking alone the side of the boat she would be strolling down in the other direction. When he changed it so that he would only leave his bunk at night she would be there as well. When he went to get food she would be sitting at another table with multiple other Chinese woman and picking at her food.

Tom tried not to stare as he bit into his piece of bread. It was difficult, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, and he doubted that they even spoke the same language. He made a disgusted face at the bread. Too sweet, probably made by Americans. His families bread was significantly better, he could probably show the baker on board a thing or two—

Tom was startled out of his musings when he heard the ship groan. All of the diners stopped what they were doing, eating, reading, chatting, and everyone sat and listened. Tom stood up and walked a few paces towards the door. His curiosity peeked. What could possibly be happening?

The ship dramatically tilted to the left and then just as quickly to the right. There were shouts of surprise and then people were rushing towards the door. It sounded as if a siren was starting. Tom in surprise was swept along by the tide of terrified people. He kept a hand on one wall and attempted to keep his balance.

He felt something slam into him from the side. He looked down to see the mystery woman, her lovely face contorted in fear. She wrapped her arms around him as if to remain anchored. He wrapped one arm around her and steadily began to work his way through the crowd of people. They took off down one hallway. IT was relatively more empty then the others and he quickly made space for them.

Before the two knew it they were up on deck, an empty side of the ship. The boat was leaning. More screams and shouts came from behind them as the boat began to groan. Tom ran to the side and looked downwards. There was a hole in the bow. The entire ship was sinking quickly.

"This way!" The woman shouted beside him and pulled him quickly towards an unmanned lifeboat. Tom was too chocked that they knew the same language to respond. He allowed himself to be dragged along by the significantly smaller woman.

She was struggling with untying the boat. With a few quick movements Tom untangle the rope and lifted her into it. They both lowered the boat into the water and Tom began to row away. They watched as the ship titled to one side and then was engulfed beneath the water.

"What do you think happened?" He said in horror.  
"I have no idea." She responded as the two of them watched as the boat slowly sank from sight.  
"My name is Tom. I just thought you might like to know."  
"I am Sabine." She responded as she sat across from him. Tom took up the oars and began rowing. She looked at him, scrutinized him as he did so. She then looked down towards the flowing water around them.

"Do you even know where you are going?"  
"I just thought that I should be doing something. And I certainly don;t think that we should just be left to go adrift in the middle of the ocean." Tom responded softly. Sabine nodded, never once making eye contact with him.

The night wore on. And then the next day wore on. And then the next night and the next day. Sabine was laying in the bottom of the boat sweat beading her brow. She gazed off at nothing. At first the two of them had done nothing except talk. He learned she lived in France and had just been visiting family in China before moving back to her small country home. He had told her how he had lived in Paris his entire life and how he was going to own his own bakery once he returned. She had perked up at that and had excitedly rattled off to him how she always dreamed of owning her own bakery, how she loved the small sweet treats that they made. He had insisted that the breads were always the best part of any bakery.

That had gotten them onto a long debate about the best kind of baked good which lasted an entire day and a half and took their minds off of the fact that they were in the middle of the ocean with no food or water.

Tom was still rowing. He had to keep on rowing. For Sabine. He had to find land, water, shelter, food, he could not just leave her in the bottom of the boat to die. He would do everything within his power to make sure that she was safe.

His heart physically pained him whenever he looked at her in the bottom of the dinghy.

He heard the waves breaking. More then just breaking, they were sucking at something. Tom turned around and quickly increased his fevered rowing. Before he knew it he had landed. He jumped from the boat and pulled it up onto shore, then further up until it was firmly anchored. He dropped to his knees and touched the hot sand with both palms open.

The grains bit at his hands and he relished every moment. The enormous jungle opened up before him. As daunting as something from a novel.

"Sabine! Sabine!" He called into the boat as he ran to her. She sat up and gasped at the jungle before the two of them. He effortlessly picked her up and carried her onto the beach.

"We made it."  
"Yes. But to where?" she said nervously. The two looked out at the jungle.

Hours had passed and the two were still walking along the beach. Hand in hand. For their own comfort more then anything else. Tom would try to start a conversation, become flustered and then drop the subject entirely. Sabine seemed to enjoy the silence and his company, just walking beside him and listening to the waves. She would sneak occasional glances at him and then look back at the sand and smile. He never noticed the rosy blush across her face.

"Oh no." Tom said. The boat, they had begun by walking away from it. Now they were walking back towards it. "Oh no. No." He said again as he dropped her hand and ran forward.  
"An island. We must be on an island." Tom said dejectedly as he sat in the sand, running his hands through his hair. Sabine walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It is okay. We will get out of this."  
"I wanted to make sure that you were safe. Now look at us. Stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. I'm never going to forgive myself." He spoke softer and softer, a few tears glimmering at the side of his eyes. Sabine leaned down and wiped them away before taking his face in her tiny delicate hands.

"Tom look, you rowed for days, you didn't even know if anything was out there. And now look. We are safe. We are alive. Tom you saved us. You saved me." She smiled at him. He pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling him tightly against her.

The two sat there for many minutes just holding onto each other as the sun beat overhead.

Tom raised the next plank and groaned as he shifted it into place.  
"Don't throw out your back dear." Sabine called to him from higher up in the tree. Their tree-fort that they were constructing had been a final admittance to each other. They were not getting off of the island. Not a speck of smoke on the horizon, or a sail, nothing in all directions except for the never ending ocean. It simply continued to beat at their shore. They had decided that they would build the house when they were confident that no one was going to find them.

She had started to call him dear at that point. He had wanted to call her something back, but the only thing that came to mind was 'dumpling' and he feared that that would offend her. He had accidentally offended her once. She had not spoken to him for a week, that had been his loneliest time. Being in the same place and the only other human being in it would not talk to you…that was terrifying.

He hadn't even been sure what it was that he had said that had offended her! Woman, he did not understand them. Well he understood this one a little. She was smart, funny, kind, and above all clever as a whip. She had come up with the idea of making an oven out of stone for them to cook on and in. It had been a massive undertaking but ultimately worth it. When they had found that grain plant on the island and he realized that he would be able to make bread all the better.

Tom passed Sabine a hammer and tried not to notice how lovely she looked with her short black hair reflecting the sunlight, or how she seemed to move with sensual ease over the timbers. He would find himself grinning goofily after her, her scent lingering in the air for a few seconds, he would then find himself blushing and felt thankful that he had actually successfully grown a beard to hide it underneath.

Sabine smiled to herself. She would occasionally steal glimpses at Tom. He had taken his shirt off, complaining that it was too hot for him to wear. She did not complain, she liked looking at the massive mans muscles. They were the size of stones and twice as firm. He would move around as carefully as a mouse, picking enormous tree branches and then relocating them with ease. He never seemed to stumble or fall, she on the other hand was almost hyper aware of how if she wasn't cautious she might fall to her doom. She simply needed to be in control.

"Okay." Tom said content once the final timber had been placed. "I believe that our own little island bakery is officially opened for business."

"It is beautiful Tom." Sabine said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He looked down at her, she stood on tiptoe gazing up fondly at him. They felt something shoot through their chests, as if they had been hit by lightning or a clap of thunder had occurred directly over their heads.

Tom leaned down. Sabine stood upwards on tiptoes. And their lips met tenderly.

Marinette had been born on the island. It was the only home that she knew. IT was the greatest home that she knew. She grew up strong and clever. She learned how to swim to the bottom of the ocean to search for crabs and could hold her breath for longer then her parents combined. She could navigate the dark jungle in even the most ferocious storms and she could practically dance across the tree branches without a second thought.

So when her parents had decided to sleep in she had not complained. After all she enjoyed sleeping in even later then them most days. However they said that today was their 'anniversary' or something like that. Which one she had no idea, they celebrated the time when they had been lost at sea, the day that they had found their new home, the day that they had shared their first kiss and the day that they said that they 'married' each other.

It almost seemed as if the two of them were just making excuses to be extra affectionate towards each other and spend more and more time with just the other. She didn't mind. The two of them were adorable and she always like a romantic story. Sure she had to hear them from her parents and she knew all of their stories line for line, but that didn't mean she ever grew tired of them.

Especially the ones about herself and how they felt so happy once she was born.

Marinette wandered the beach looking for shells, sea glass, pieces of debris washed onto the shore. She could find a lot out on the beaches. She was especially lucky as last night there had been a storm. She expected to find many little knickknacks, maybe an actual sewing needle instead of the shell that she had filed to a point. She wanted to find something thin and sharp to actually use.

She paused when her foot hit something black and shiny. She kicked it experimentally and heard something mumble in the sand. Marinette followed the mumbling upwards until she paused. The boot was connected to fine silk pants, which were connected to a black and white silk shirt that had a boy who was tucked into it all. He had bright blonde hair the color of the sun and skin that rivaled the moon in beauty.

Marinette dropped beside him and cradled his head in her palm.  
"Are you alright?" She inquired as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened and she felt her heart drop to somewhere in her guts. He was as lovely as an angel, and she had been wrong, he wasn't like the moon, he looked as radiant as the sun.

"I..where am I? Who are you?"  
"I-I-I…" she cleared her throat, why was she stuttering? "I'm Marinette. Who are you?"  
"My name is Adrien. Where am I?"  
"Your home. I bean mine home. I MEAN! my home. But it can be yours too!" Adrien sat up and touched the side of his head. He looked out towards the water and frowning narrowed his eyes. He then turned to her with a beautiful smile that held equal parts bashfulness and charm.

"I think I would like that very much."

The first thing Marinette asked her parents when she showed them Adrien was whether or not they could keep him.

 **Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer. Sorry if that was a little on the short side and a little unexplained towards the end. Again this chapter took place in the distant historical past because why not?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing not even this computer. Because of a polite yet enthusiastic request I am continuing the Lila/Adrien chapter by this one. Please remember to read and review and also any ideas for future chapters please either PM me or leave them in the comments. Sorry if this one is also on the short side, this was just all that I had.**

Adrien was sitting in the sunlight with his shirt off IT felt very warm.. He was probably getting a sunburn but he didn't notice or really care. All he did care about was the girl in front of him with the long beautiful brown locks of hair. They seemed to shimmer down her back. He could hardly keep himself from running his hands through them. They felt spectacular, as if he was encasing his hands into two boiling pots of water but instead of losing all of his skin he got a fantastic feeling of ecstasy.

Adrien remembered the comb, more of a seashell that they had fashioned into a comb but it certainly worked. He ran it through Lila's lovely hair. It had been her idea to use the seashell as a comb and then it had been her idea that he should brush her hair for him. For some reason he thought that was the greatest idea ever. In the history of the world. Or in this case the island.

And in the end wasn't the island his entire life? After all he could hardly remember his life before it. Something about Paris? He really couldn't recall, all he knew was that it had been okay. But he was happier here. Because Lila was here. And she made him happy. He was sure that she made him happy because she would always smile and then he would always smile...and that was how it worked right?

His head just felt sort of stuffy whenever they were around, as if he were stuffed with cotton and he couldn't pull any out. He reached for the small hollowed out coconut that contained his tea. He took a sip and forgot what his problem had been. After all it couldn't be all that important. However what was important was to pamper Lila. She deserved to be pampered.

She worked so hard to take care of him. He knew that much, she would wake up early and brew him is tea, sometimes enough to last him days and days. But it would always almost be at the end by the end of the day. He had no idea how that even happened. He really only remembered drinking one or two cups. The rest must evaporate.

He reached forward and smoothed her hair away from her neck. IT was such a pretty neck, tan and thin and so very very...what was the word?

Ah that was it. His lips moved forward and began to kiss the slightly salty skin. Kissable. She was just so kissable.

"Having fun?" Lila giggled in her sharp little laugh. He blinked, her sharp giggle had brought him back down to earth for a second. It had just sounded slightly forced. Slightly fake. As if she had practiced it when he wasn't listening. He blinked and reached for his tea. It was cold, he preferred hot tea. He placed it aside without taking a sip.

"Did we restart the signal fire?" He said softly. "I cannot remember if we restarted the signal fire?"  
"Signal fire?" Lila said anxiously as she looked up at the blinking model. He was starting to turn red, he was in too much direct sunlight, she at least was in a bit of shade from a tree so she didn't have to worry. She couldn't let him get burned it would ruin his perfect skin. It would blemish him, and she couldn't let her Adrien get any blemishes.

"Oh Adrien! Sweetheart! Of course we did. Don't you remember?" She lied effortlessly, it was so easy. OF course they had let the fire die off after they had started to become...intimate. She didn't want anyone to show up and ruin her fun with him. That would just be too much. She needed Adrien all to herself. And if anyone else ever tried to come and take him...Well she couldn't afford that. So she had kicked it out to preserve their situation.

He of course didn't remember. She reached up in mock concern and felt his forehead.  
"Are you okay? You're not getting sunstroke are you? Here." She smiled and took him by the hand and pulled him into the shade until his head was leaning against her lap.  
"Isn't that cooler?" Adrien nodded he still felt muddled, slightly drugged...something was wrong? What was wrong?  
"Here drink your tea. It will rehydrate you and make you feel better." She said as she pressed the drink to his lips he spluttered slightly his head wasn't at an angle and it almost went down the wrong pipe. Then it went down the right pipe and he didn't even remember what he was so worried about.

The heavy feeling in his head wasn't bad. In fact it felt good. It was like his head was encased in a massive pillow. It felt amazing. Her lap also felt amazing. He heard fingers snapping above his eyes and looked up. She was amaZing. After all no one else would take care of him like this right? Or take care of the signal fire. With his memory fading so rapidly...well he was lucky that this amazing girl was with him. He reached upwards to mimic what her hand was doing to his cheek.

He hadn't even noticed when she placed it there. She pulled him up a bit and he took the rest of the distance to kiss her on her thin lovely lips. Thin. ..Lovely...Lips...

* * *

Marinette was curled up on the beach. She was directly in the sun and didn't care. She just wanted to shrivel up. She wanted to drink saltwater...she wanted to be home with her mom and dad. She wanted Adrien to kiss her and brush her hair and say that she was amazing. Clearly she was too late though. Lila had gotten to him first.

"Marinette." A soft small voice chimed by her head. She looked up at the small red and black bug that was floating in midair beside her head. The sunlight glittering off of her two speak antanae.  
"Oh Tikki. He chose her. He won't want me now. I've wasted so much time. If I go forward to save them they might resent me for spying on them...I would do anything for Adrien...But...HER." She let the venom stand within her words and actually considered spitting onto the sand. "They're happy here and I don't want to abandon them here. But they have a life together here...they might not out there...and I don't want to risk that. Oh Tikki." MArinette sat up and accepted a hug from the small magical ladybug.

"I love him so much. But he loves her. And they love it here." She curled up tighter on herself, this went beyond a mere crush breaking your heart, this was legitimate heartbreak. She had put so much effort and stock into believing that Adrien would want to return home with her. That they might actually have some sort of time to bond and talk and that he would see her as more than just a stupid clumsy girl with a silly look on her face whenever he was around...maybe even (Although she would never admit this to anyone...)maybe he would wand a relationship with her, maybe he would see her as a hero. Finally a hero and not a stupid heartsick little girl.

"I'm pathetic." She whispered as more tears began to fall from her large blue eyes. They scrunched up into two tight slits, behind them she could even see them there. Hugging, kissing, laughing, with large loving smiles upon their faces.  
"I am so pathetic."

 **Sorry if that one was a little short but I like these ones to be quick and to the that was pretty much all I had which was Marinette suffering. Any ideas for this or any of my other stories (Especially I'm Desperate. I am desperate for ideas for I'm Desperate.) Leave them in the comments or PM me. Please remember to read and review I own nothing not even this computer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing not even this computer. This is probably going to be the last one. Unless I decide to do the Lila/Adrien one some more, who knows Just don't really feel like doing any of the other couples/stories. The urge might hit me one day but you never know. I just always thought that a fandom needed a desert island fic. Stupid but the truth. This is going to be a Marinette/Chat Noir story, how it began it may now also end. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Marinette coughed wetly as she struggled to find some solid land on the sandbar. The black cat beside her also coughed and sounded as if he were hacking up a lung. Chat Noir looked up at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't you know that cats hate water?" He attempted to explain. She rolled her eyes and cracked her back as she stood up. She gazed around herself. The only bit of land was about a mile off and while she was a pretty competent swimmer she didn't know if she would be able to carry the cat boy with her the entire way.

'How did this even happen?' She thought to herself. She reflected back towards the beginning of yesterday when the class had gotten onto the boat.

—

Marinette was trying not to hyperventilate. She had never been on a cruise liner before. Then again she had never been on an airplane before and that had gone okay for her. Although she had been terrified the entire way and had hugged the seat during take off.

She had enjoyed the coasting though, when it was just the plane soaring through the sky she found it rather peaceful and even relaxing. She just hated the take off and landing. Alya had made fun of her but even she had needed to pace a few times during the six hour flight because electronics connected to wifi were not permitted.

Why they were even flying to the boat was weird. Why they didn't just take a plane directly to South America she had no idea. Why Chloe had gotten it into her head that she wanted to go to South America of all places was also pretty weird.

But what Chloe said goes, and she wanted to go to South America, but since the mayor couldn't just sign his daughter away using Paris funds to send her exclusively to South America he had to also include the rest of the class. Which was honestly sort of a double edged sword.

On the one hand MArinette had never traveled to anywhere outside of France before. So getting to go to a new continent was actually pretty amazing, the only downside? Well there were actually a few, dozen, hundred. Learning a new language so that they could communicate, learning about the culture and the people, learning how far it would be, learning that they also had to pay a little in order for the entire class to go, learning that they would have to get a passport and a dozen shots and a bunch of other obnoxious things…..but Marinette was hoping that it would all be worth it. It had better all be worth it.

She picked up her pink and white rolling bag from the belt, Chloe's luggage was still coming through. The spoiled brat had gotten first class seats while everyone else languished in third class, and then she had actually made a scene about how they didn't serve sushi which actually somehow got the entire class in trouble with the teacher.

Alya popped up beside Marinette, she was a surprisingly light traveller relying mostly on her phone for everything.

"Well you ready for your week long cruise with the 'love-of-your-life'?" Alya smirked and pushed her elbow into Marinette's ribs. Marinette giggled nervously and stole a look towards where Adrien was standing talking with Nino. He had offered to carry Nino's extra bag. Why the DJ insisted on carrying so much stuff Marinette could not figure out.

She had actually been a little frightened that Adrien might not be allowed to attend. She knew the horror stories that followed him around,and of course she had actually met his father in person. The man was not the most reasonable person, and if he had decided that he did not want his son to attend a silly class field trip across the ocean, then there would have been absolutely nothing to change his mind. Yet somehow he had actually seen it as a positive experience for Adrien and had consented for his son to go.

Much to Marinette's joy of course as it meant that she would be able to see Adrien every single day. Every single meal in fact! She wondered if the rumors that he adored cheese was true? She actually had only seen him eat sweets before. Yet he still somehow always smelt like cheese…what was up with that?

Well MArinette did not have time to worry about that as she felt Alya grasp her hand and drag her down to their rooms within the ship. Alya was moving through the entire boat as if she had experienced it a thousand times before. Marinette actually felt a little silly every time she stopped to stand and gawk at something that she found amazing.

"Mental note to self, try to incorporate that staircase…"She mumbled to herself as she imagined a staircase becoming a flowing evening gown with long tassels around the sides that would naturally bring the eyes upwards to the wearers face. Actually not a bad idea, now she just had to remember which of her bags held her coveted sketch book.

"Come on girl! I want to get our stuff settled and hit the deck!"  
"Sorry Alya, I've just never been in anything that was so big…or fancy."  
"Yeah I guess that it's impressive." Alya said looking around before making a face. "Still think that we should have flown though, you know how much this thing pollutes right?"  
"Yeah it is sort of weird that we're taking a boat. I mean it would be so much faster if we just stayed in the plane. Heck driving would probably be quicker." The two giggled "I mean don't boats also sink a lot? Wouldn't it be horrible if we accidentally ran into an iceberg? What would we do? I've never had any training to deal with icebergs, and I doubt that Madame Bustier knows what to would all probably drown! OR freeze to death! OR—"

"Okay now you're just getting paranoid." Alya said grabbing Marinette's shoulder and squeezing. "I am positive that we are not going to either hit an iceberg or sink."

"Yeah." a melodious voice came from Marinette's other side. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she felt her eyes travel down towards the black ring that he always wore. "Plus my father actually picked out the boat. It is the safest thing that money can but. We have absolutely no worries of sinking with the fishes."

Adrien smiled and Marinette felt herself melt on the inside….and maybe a bit on the outside…or was that just sweat? Please let it just be her sweating.

"Hey dudes." Nino greeted Alya with his patented finger guns and little smile. Marinette's own smile however rivaled Nino's with it's size and intensity. She hoped that it did not come off as a little creepy, she always worried that she looked a little creepy whenever she smiled.

 **"** Sup Nino." Alya greeted her on again off again boy. "This ship is something else isn't it? I mean it's massive."

"It should be, I heard before leaving that there are supposed to be some storms in the area. Why didn't we just fly there?" Nino said exasperated, he had been chewing ginger all day to help fight off seasickness and was still feeling a little woozy.

"Think of it as if we're on the Titanic. It will be fun." Alya assured her friends throwing an arm around their shoulders.

"Didn't the Titanic have a horrible ending though?"  
"Fine the first few days on the Titanic, before it sank."  
"Please stop mentioning sinking." Nino groaned. Adrien clasped his friend on the shoulder and squeezed.  
"I think you need some fresh air and some fresh food. Lets hit the deck and then the dining hall."  
"Mind if we tag along?" Alya said as she discreetly angled Marinette so that she would be standing next to Adrien, sandwiched between him and her best friend with no where to run.

"Totally, I think that there is a shuffleboard game somewhere on deck. Let's play a few. Boys' versus girls? Battle of the better sex?" Nino suggested Alya chortled in response.

"With arms like that? No way Nino, you and I are up against Marinette and Adrien." She winked down at her friend. MArinette could only gasp like a fish and blush scarlet.  
"Sounds good to me. You've seen her biceps right?" Adrien said touching Marinette's sleeve and smiling appreciatively. "She could probably lift me over her head without a second thought.

"What! No I couldn't you're not that strong. I mean I'm not that strong, you might be the light of my life but…not that being light isn't a bad thing, wait! I didn't mean light of my life! I meant to say could I be your wife? NO! I blurb!" Marinette shook her head and puffed out her cheeks before she closed her eyes and thought very carefully about what she was trying to say.

"You might be light, and I might be strong, but I doubt that I would be able to lift you." She finished with a bit of a sickened feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she ate an avocado whole.

Adrien smiled and laughed a little bit.  
"Don't worry I have difficulty speaking too. My father actually considered sending me to a speech therapist when I was a kid."  
"Really?" Nino said interested. "How did that turn out?"

"Okay." Adrien shrugged "They told me to watch a lot of tv and copy what the characters were doing and saying so that I would be more eloquent."  
"No way dude. I used to have a stutter, my older sister taught me to swear to cover it up. Then my mom like washed my mouth out with soap whenever I swore so instead I began to use the vernacular bro and dude and like a lot more."

"You all have weird talking quirks and I am so grateful that I have none of them." Alya said as she rubbed her head. So much was coming to light right now. So much was starting to get explained.

They reached the top deck and saw that most of the rest of the class was already out there. Chloe and Sabrina were sunbathing, scantily clad in two piece swimsuits. Ivan was on an enormous climbing wall, surprisingly limber for all of his weight. Max and Kim were in the pool swimming near Rose and Alix(Who appeared to be wearing a floaty to stay up…how light was she?) Juleka was in the shade wearing three layers of black clothing and a wide sun hat as if she were a vampire. she smiled and watched everything going on, Mylene was by the edge of the boat and looking out over the ocean in awe. Nathaniel was sitting on a deck chair with two open sketch books and doodling away, sometimes he would look up at the other students and other times he would gaze off over the ocean, one hand drawing his classmates and the other drawing the ocean.

"Okay. Shuffleboard. Let's get it on." Alya said as the four of them reached the small playing section and got down to business. It was Adrien and Marinette against Nino and Alya. Marinette had to be extra cautious with her stick as thoughts of accidentally hitting Adrien in his perfect face with it kept on flashing into her mind. The teams started off playing for fun, neither side keeping any sort of score.

But then when Nino began to realize that Adrien and Marinette were winning by a lot the game became more intense. Going faster and faster and each team trying to beat the other at the old person game.

Adrien and Marinette wouldn't say much to each other, they just seemed to work in a quiet type of symmetry, the other knowing exactly what the other was going to do before actually doing it. Meanwhile Alya and Nino had to almost spell everything out for the other while they continued to work.

Eventually the final disk was pushed and the scores came out.

"Well now I think it would have been more fair if it was boys versus girls." Alya said as she tallied up the score. "I mean you two creamed us."

"Great job Marinette. You did amazing." Adrien said smiling down at her, she smiled right back up and rubbed the back of her neck.  
"You were just as great. I mean you really knew how to handle your pole." The entire group was quiet for a few seconds before Nino snorted.  
"Dude Phrasing."  
"What? All I said that he had a good pole."  
"GIRL!"  
"What?" Adrien said confused. "What is the matter with how I handled my pole?"  
"You two are so oblivious that it isn't even funny." Nino said with a goofy grin on his face.

The foursome went to get dinner at a large and elegant buffet set up in the interior of the boat. Adrien was enough of a gentleman to pull out Marinette's chair, this caused Alya to glare daggers at Nino as he just sat down. They dined heartily, everything was free.

Adrien patted his stomach as he stuffed a little bit of cheese into his pocket. Marinette was doing the same thing except this time with a few cookies.  
"If I snacked as often as you two did then I would be the size of a bus." Alya said as she noticed Marinette stuff her cookies into her purse.

"Metabolism of a cheetah, I got lucky." Adrien said shrugging. He couldn't admit that it was to feed the small black cat demon that lived in his shirt.  
"Yeah! Uh Same." Marinette said. She also couldn't say it was to feed the small ladybug like animal that gave her superpowers.

"You know I brought a few movies, you two interested?" Alya offered the invitation to the two boys.  
"Dude with the way the weather is outside how could I say no to a good movie." Nino said gesturing to the now black window. Waves were getting higher and there was a storm in the distance.  
"Yeah lets get going before it gets too close." Adrien said standing up.

However the instant that the four of them stepped outside they were awash with rain. Thundered rumbled above them and lightning began to strike the ocean. Almost instantly they were forced towards the side of the ship. They grabbed the railing with exclamations of surprise.  
"Get back to the cabin!" MArinette ordered as she began to crawl along the side of the railing, there was nowhere else to go and the rain was whipping down at them so fast that there was no way to make it back to the safety of the main ship.

Alya and Adrien and Nino were right behind her. They continued to walk struggling with all of their might to go a few steps. MArinette heard a rumble. She turned to look behind herself, her fingers relaxing on the railing, just as a massive wave rolled across the deck and slammed into her.

The next thing she knew she wasn't holding onto anything. And the deck was falling away above her.

"Did I go overboard?" she said aloud.

"CLAWS OUT!" A voice shouted, there was a flash of green above her and then a black leather clad figure jumped down from above with outstretched arms shouting defiantly.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette said confused. She went underneath the ocean. Then felt arms wrap around her and then felt as the two of them were yanked under and far away, caught in swells and riptides as the storm raged around them.

She might have slept, or just fell unconscious. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that some times it felt as if an entire hour had passed and other times only a few seconds. She was completely waterlogged. And then suddenly her feet could rest on something.

She found herself and Chat Noir on the sandbar, the storm had passed overhead and the sun was beginning to come up. Before them was an island, it was large and lush and green and around a miles swim away. She had never considered how far a mile was before now.

"Chat do you think that you will be able to make it?" She said worriedly, she had had to carry him a few times over the course of the night, he was like a wet cat, yowling and hissing at the sting of the salty waves broke above them. Luckily enough for her he was surprisingly light.  
"I can make it anywhere. Will you be able to make it though?"

"HA! I'm as strong as they come. I'll be able to do it. I just hope that there is fresh water there." She also hoped there were people, a telephone, a boat and fresh water. Not necessarily in that order.

"Well then."Chat said standing up and doing a few stretches. "Let's get started." He bowed dramatically and pointed towards the island for her as if showing her to a grand chariot. "After you my lady."

Marinette rolled her eyes at his dramatics and dived in. Chat Noir frowned, bit his lip and then tiptoed in after her shivering as the water seemed to bit through his suit.

The two made it. After a few rests and the fear that they were actually being dragged away from the island the two had finally made it to the island. Marinette once again helped drag Chat onto dry land. The two sat side by side panting as they based out into the ocean. Their hands were touching, neither noticed or tried to move them away from the other.

"What were you doing on that ship Chat?" Marinette said absentmindedly, there were a million more important things to worry about but that had been nagging at her the entire time that they had been swimming. Chat shrugged in response.

"Even heroes need a vacation now and again, and a trip to south America always sounded fun." Marinette rolled her eyes. Just like him not to give her a straight answer.

"Okay!" Marinette said authoritatively as she stood up and clapped her hands together. "I guess that we should see where we are." She began to walk down the beach her hands by her sides and her strides coming to come as fast as possible. All that they had to do was find another person and everything would be okay! They would get back home in no time.

They had gone around the island maybe seven hundred times and found absolutely nothing and it was now abundantly clear that they were stranded on a deserted island.  
"Well this is going about as well as could be expected." Chat Noir said as he brushed away a leaf that fell across his face. "I can't even see anything." Marinette looked at the complaining cat and rolled her eyes in exasperation, he had been completely unhelpful. She then paused as she realized something.  
"Don't you have that baton of yours?"  
"Yeah?" He said taking it out before realizing what she was saying. He grasped her around the waist and began extending it. Marinette squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist holding on tight. They had done something like this once or twice but that had been when she was transformed as Ladybug. When she was just in civilian form she was much more likely to actually get hurt from a fall from this height.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" She shouted in fear as she held him all the tighter. Chat just looked at her in surprise. The bright red blush across her face was positively adorable, in fact red suited her very well. It made her look vaguely familiar...but he just couldn't place it...

"CHAT!" Marinette shouted scared once again. Chat Noir paused and giggled nervously. She was frowning up at him now, her mouth and chin set very unhappy and crossed with him. Her eyes however were wide and wet with terror. They were well above the ground now and could see that they were definitely on an island, one that had no inhabitants, not a brush of smoke or a hut in sight.

"Oh boy." Chat Noir said nervously as he looked down. "This isn't good."  
"YOU THINK?!"" Marinette shouted in his face as she held onto him all the tighter. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and held on for dear life. IF he accidentally dropped her then she would instantly go splat like a bug.

* * *

"Plagg what do I do? I can't stay like Chat Noir forever." Adrien said to the floating black mouse shaped animal. Plagg rolled his eyes in exasperation as he looked Adrien up and down. They were back on the ground and far away from Marinette as to not arise her suspicions. They had both walked off to find some water or some place that they could conceivably start some sort of fire, hoping that they would not have to find any form of permanent situation on the island. They were still optimistic.

He had gone to his little friend for advice and help but so far he had just looked at the blonde as if he were undressing him with his eyes.  
"You have seven wheels of cheese hidden across your body, if each one lasts me eight days a piece and I push myself to hold the form we would be able to last around sixty days without needing to de-transfform however every time that you use cataclysm you will need to deform so that I can eat something."

Adrien blinked in surprise before touching all over his body and looking at his Kwamii in surprise.  
"How did you know how much cheese I kept on me?"  
"I'm brilliant, was there any doubt about that? I'm telling you just stay as Chat Noir and before you know it we'll be rescued. Don't worry about a thing, and do what that girlfriend of yours tells you. She is much smarter then you."  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Adrien protested as he blushed and flapped his arms around. Plagg merely cackled at his young charges discomfort.  
"Then why were you being so touchy feely with her? She sure was acting similarly."  
"We were almost eight hundred feet in the air! We could have fallen and broken out necks! I was trying to help her!" Adrien protested before he groaned. "Okay so we should be fine, hope that we are rescued soon."

"Tikki what do I do?" She whispered anxiously to her kwamii. The small red bug mouse just shrugged. "I've got nothing, we could transform to try and make something but it would only exist until you had to retransform and who knows how long that might take. You could get a mirror, a boat or a balloon! I think that we're safe here for now MArinette."

"Everyone must be so frightened about us." Marinette said worriedly as she bit her lip. Her parents. Nino, Alya...Adrien...she hoped that they were at least all right."  
"I'm sure everything will work out just fine Marinette. After all you're trapped with one of the greatest superheroes in the world!" Tikki attempted to cheer her chosen up and flew close to her cheek "A pretty cute one too don't you think?" Marinette blushed and waved the small fairy like animal away.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now you better hide before that silly Kitty learns who I am. And I bet you're right. We should be off of this island in no time!"

* * *

"So—uh—how do we kill it?" Chat Noir said looking down at the lobster scuttling between the two of them. Marinette picked it up, put it down and shrugged helplessly.  
"I have no idea, he was insanely easy to catch, but I have no idea how we can actually eat this thing."  
"Well I could always try bashing it." He offered waving his baton around his head. Marinette shook her head no.  
"That would just ruin the meat. I think we might just need to boil it alive."The two shuddered at the gruesome thought. Adrien had eaten lobster before but it was always precaught, predead, he had never had to kill something to feed himself before. And he heard they screamed when you boiled them, plus he wasn't sure they had anything big enough to do it.

They had been on the island for what felt like weeks now. And it was just that long. They had gotten into a routine, mostly acting nomadically. And gathering food, they had been mighty concerned especially since while he was agile and good at getting fruit in the high trees there wasn't enough animals to hunt for meat...and the two knew that they needed it.

Luckily enough Marinette had figured out that they were right by the worlds largest free food pen. They just had to learn how to fish. A bit of a problem as Chat Noir seemed a tad adverse to water. MArinette took to it quickly and spent a lot of her days collecting clams and mussels and snails to eat. This was the first lobster that she had ever gotten and they were both at a loss of what to do.

"WAIT!" Chat said excitedly as he lay the lobster on a rock. He pulled it closer to the small fire that they had managed to create, he raised his baton, his fingers mindful of the sharp pinchers that the beast had. He looked between the lobster and Marinette. It might seem cruel...but they had to eat...his princess had to eat. He was worried with how thin she was looking. He would never forgive himself if she starved to death. IF he could manage it she would be plump and healthy...and the lack of shine in her hair and eyes...he had heard that seafood revitalizes people right? He had to do this for her.

Chat Noir brought his baton down with a crunch and a wince. The lobster thrashed and he continued. Soon it was in two messy pieces. He quickly transferred it to the fire to grill.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Marinette said turning away and turning green. He preferred it when she was red, like when she blushed happily or got flustered.  
"I know." He said trying to comfort her. He dropped his stupid Chat Noir accent and touched her shoulder and squeezed. "But we need to eat. It will get better when we're back in civilization."

The lobster was delicious. Chat had insisted that since she caught it she should get more of the grilled meat. And that was how Marinette ate a tail and the claws.  
"That was pretty good." She said sulkily. Chat Noir nodded and patted his belly. It was swollen with a good meal. Now if only he could convince Plagg to try something besides the dwindling cheese supply.  
"You look about as blue as your hair. What is it?"  
"I just feel sort of bad for eating it now. It didn't want to die." Chat Noir gave a small smile, it looked familiar but she just couldn't place it. She stood up and stretched.  
"I think I'm going to hit the hammock. The sun will be going down soon."  
"I keep on telling you that sharing one would be warmer. Especially seeing as you don't have a nice warm super suit to sleep in." Chat Noir teased her as she walked away. Marinette just looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue playfully.  
"Trust me kitty, I sleep like a log. You would probably just overheat and need to sleep on the sand." Chat Noir tried to respond to that and then realized that there was absolutely no way to.

* * *

Marinette looked into the deep water that was swollen right in the center of the island, they needed to get to the other side but the bottom was too deep to see.  
"This is probably going to be awful isn't it." She said as she took a step into the dark water and squeaked. Chat Noir hissed as he stepped in. They walked forward until it was almost to their necks.

Chat Noir reached out and grasped her by the shoulders. He was physically trembling.  
"Princess I don't know if I can do this."  
"I know its awful Chat but just keep on swimming." she said grinding her teeth and took another step forwards. Chat Noir was almost crying he was so uncomfortable. Just every fiber of his being was telling him to move and get out of there quickly.

Eventually their feet touched the ground and they nearly sprinted out of the water. Thirty feet from the shore Chat Noir paused and looked at Marinettes elbow. there was something big and black attached to it, it sort of resembled a leaf. He reached out and poked it with a claw. The leech promptly burst and some blood began trickling from her elbow where it had bitten through the skin.

Marinette looked down before shrieking. The sound filled the entire island and the surrounding ocean. She sprinted out of the water with Chat Noir right on her heels. She pulled her shirt off and flung it aside, her shoes and socks came off even quicker and she was running her hands over her arms and legs and hair. They were everywhere, big and thick and dark. Filled with her precious lifeblood! She felt woozy, as if she was completely drained. She began shaking and shivering trying to wave her arms above her head and get them all off.

Suddenly too hands grasped her wrists and pulled her arms down.  
"Calm down!" Chat Noir ordered her, he pretended that she was just a civilian. He needed her to be calm. "Now I know that this is a hairy situation. In fact it could even be described as sucky, and certainly it is rather-"  
"One more pun and I am biting you!" She shouted in his face her eyes filled with tears. "I am disgusting, you got none on you because you aren't some disgusting leech magnet."  
"I admit I am more of a chick magnet but I think my suit did most of the work." Chat said giving another pun "And also isn't it the leeches job to bite?"  
"Its their job to suck!" She shouted in his face. Chat grinned widely.  
"see? It's cathartic! Its Cat-hartic!" Marinette groaned and slammed her head into his chest another leech she hadn't noticed was on her face popped she instantly popped back up and began to squeal. Adrien's eyes widened with the red running down her face and framing her eyes...she almost looked like...but that was impossible.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." He grasped her arm and led her to a nearby leech free stream. Supressing his urge to shudder he lead her into the water and slowly and carefully grasped the ends of her shirt.  
"We need to be able to see them all." He explained as he slowly peeled it off. MArinette winced as he saw her skin positively puckered with leeches. Chat Noir softly and carefully began to pick at the animals on her back while she cleaned off her front and her legs. They were numerous and everywhere.

Sudden;y Marinette gasped as something soft ran across her back. Chat Noir was peppering her back with kisses everywhere a leech had been was being replaced with a kiss.  
"What...why?" She gasped as his soft lips went right between her shoulder blades.  
"My mom would do this for me whenever I got hurt. I figured that it might help." He said softly as he turned her around and kissed her forehead and then her arms. He did not go towards her chest that would be too far. But her stomach was fair game and he kissed the secret six pack that she was apparently carrying. She gasped in shock as he kissed her belly button briefly. She hadn't been bitten there!

He pulled back and looked at her face, a thumb nail absentmindedly ran over her lips. She shuddered and felt him also shiver. His green eyes bore into her blue ones. She was positive that she was the color of a fire truck and he wasn't too far off color either, his silly black domino mask covered everything and she could not see a thing.

* * *

Marinette was stressed. And confused, she was swimming in the ocean trying to catch another lobster for the two of them to grill for dinner. After the leech incident she had been trying to distance herself from Chat Noir. She knew it hurt him, every time that she caught him staring he would have the most heartbroken look upon his face.

She didn't want to do it...but she...didn't she have to? It wasn't like they were going to be on the island forever...not to mention that he wasn't...Adrien...she was thinking that he wasn't Adrien...she hated to compare the two but the sheer amount of emotions that they caused her were similar. The way that he would laugh made her heart flutter just the way that Adrien would smile. Or the way that Chat would say some stupid line that didn't need to be said when they were picking fruit...it made her feel as light as when she briefly touched Adriens shoulder...

She didn't know what to think and her mind was starting to wander. So of course she didn't notice the big black shape hurtling toward her out of the blue until the sea lion barreled into her side at full force. All of the air left her lungs and she was spinning in the big salty sea.

She couldn't tell what was up or down. she couldn't breath all of the air had left her. She turned around frantically fearing another attack. She felt something bump her back and she turned to see a mouth full of teeth snap at her face. She began to swim backwards the seal never once leaving her be.

What was its problem? Why was it so aggressive? Had she invaded it's territory? What was happening?

She kicked for the surface. She broke it and saw a black shape staring at her intently from shore.  
"CHAT! HELP ME!" She screamed reaching out a hand. Suddenly something grasped her foot and she felt herself be dragged under again. She saw the seal had her foot held tightly in its jaw. She was going under. Faster and faster. It released and turned to rush her again. She felt the light fading around her. She was scared and out of breath and didn't know what to do. As her vision faded she saw the seal charge.

"Chat..."She whispered sadly, she didn't know if she was crying her tears were mixing with the water too rapidly.

A black shape broke the waters surface and something came cutting through the water towards the charing beast. Chat had his baton retracting into a club. He flailed wildly. His eyes bright green, his teeth pulled back into a snarl his scream of rage lost in the water. Marinette snapped back to attention once he grabbed her around the armpits and kicked back to the surface. He didn't stop until the reached the shore.

There were tears in his eyes as he ran his hands up and down her wet body.  
"Are you okay? Oh my god please be okay." He said, he was crying now. She could only nod mutely. Chat gave out a sniffle and pulled her to him crushing her in a hug. She squeaked and felt her heart flutter.

"Chat?" She whispered, he pulled away and looked at her. "It's okay, you saved me. You saved me." She repeated herself before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He gasped into her mouth before he reached and took her shoulders in his gloved hands and pulled her all the closer. She gave out little coos of joy as he kissed her harder and restarted it once she pulled away.

Marinette sighed in contentment. Chat Noir seemed to be purring deep in his throat, happy as a kitten with milk.

Marinette ran her fingers through Chat's hair. It was still with salt and sweat, and it felt finer then any silk beneath her fingertips. He was holding her close to him and she felt safe, content within his arms, she deepened the kiss and made sure that she breathed through her nose, causing herself to coo a little bit in joy.

"Marinette." He said softly "I have a secret and I need to share it with you." He looked her deeply in the eyes before sighing. "Plagg claws out." A green flash surrounded him and Marinette gasped as she saw Adrien sitting before her. Just where Chat had been. She covered her mouth and then smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. He gasped in surprise and she pulled back with a maniacally wide grin.

"Well…." Marinette said sheepishly "I have a secret too. Tikki spots on!" She shouted. Adrien stood in surprise as where Marinette had once stood was now Ladybug in all of her glory.

"So…"Ladybug said with a grin as she looked up at Adrien. "What now?"

 **Thanks for sticking with these series of one shots and little stories. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I just haven't been feeling it lately, hopefully I will begin to add a few more chapters to I'm Desperate, but I don't entirely know where to go with that story, any suggestions would be appreciated. Please read and review as I also greatly appreciate that. This is more of the same from the past few chapters enjoy. I apologize in advance if this is on the short end. Note this is a continuation of chapters 13 and 16 so you might want to read those first and refresh your memories.**

"And I want to make it abundantly clear. That if we run aground, on a sandbar perhaps, or we eventually run out of food we are going to eat you first without any pomp or circumstance." Mr Agreste said simply. Not icily just simple, straightforward. He did not need to point at Alya Cesaire to put his point across. She gulped audibly. He was pretty dang intimidating. She nodded once.

She couldn't even crack a joke about the cannibalism thing. Sure he was weird before, but once Marinette returned from the ocean on that dinky little boat that she had bought and well...he had gone off the deep end. Taking up the torch where Marinette had left off for some reason.

"Yes sir." Alya said respectfully. She felt a large hand on her back and she was ushered out of Gabriel's personal quarters. Alya let out a sigh of relief. Honestly she did not think that sneaking onto a boat would be this incredibly easy. But once she was actually on the boat she had no idea what to do after that.

"Don't worry." Nathalie said as she escorted the young stowaway from the main interior of the very fancy boat. "He was just kidding about the entire cannibalism thing." Nathalie was frankly impressed with the young girl, after all it wasn't like this boat was cheap or anything. The chances of anyone sneaking on board were low to absolutely none.

So to find someone onboard trying to steal food had come as a shock to the skeleton crew on board. Nathalie had been so impressed that she hadn't wanted to even tell her employer. But she had to follow orders and this definitely constituted something that Gabriel Agreste would want to know about. It was almost comical honestly. If she found anything funny, and she found very few things actually funny.

"So uhhh." ally said as she was escorted back to a small cabin near the front of the small ship. She had been hiding in a storage closet and sleeping for only around an hour a night.  
"How are we going to find Adrien?"  
"And Ms Rossi." Nathalie pointed out. Alya merely shrugged.  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Lila too I suppose." Nathalie wanted to roll her eyes, still she had better self control then that and she kept the urges down. Deep deep did she always have to get crazy people to work together?

"If I may ask you a question first." Nathalie said standing in front of Alya, the two had their sea legs and did not have to worry about keeling over from every single wave that washed the boat upwards and then downwards.  
"Shoot." Alya said cautiously. She definitely didn't want to tell this woman anything. But if she was going to get anywhere she would have to give a little in order to get a little.

"Why are you searching for Adrien? What makes you think that he is even still out there?" Nathalie spoke bluntly and straightforwardly, the youth of today always seemed to appreciate that, they thought that it meant someone was treating them like a grown up. It was actually the exact opposite of how adults spoke to each other.

Alya gave another shrug, resting her fists on her worn jeans, they were stiff with salt and sweat as she had forgotten to pack a spare pair. And they had been at sea for a week and a half.  
"Well when Marinette came back, and she didn't have him and said that she hadn't found him...let's just say I know the girl and I know that if she hadn't found anything she would have kept on looking. Even if it meant finding a body or wreckage. She would have willingly spent the rest of her life out on the ocean searching in vain. So I figured I wouldn't let sleeping dogs lie and find out what happened."

"And sneaking onto the boat?"  
"I am broke, do you have any idea how much a boat actually costs? For someone in my position? When I heard that Adrien's dad was restarting the search personally this time I just thought that I would hook a ride." Nathalie nodded, that was more then enough information for her files. She had to keep them on the ship because Gabriel demanded that everything be filed, even if he never actually read them he liked them to be stored in the vague case that he might actually need them.

"We will contact your parents and inform them where you are and that you are safe and taken care of. I will send someone up with a change of clothes for you." Nathalie said as she began to exit the room her mind turning to more important things.  
"Wait!" Alya called out and Nathalie paused in the doorway looking back curiously.  
"Yes?"  
"How are you guys going to find Adrien?"  
"Mr Agreste had a tracking device placed in Ms Dupain-Cheng's boat before she left for her expedition, he has been tracking her this entire time and is simply going back to the last place that she was in order to restart the search."  
"Wait...wait...wait..." Alya said shaking her hands. "Marinette has been missing for as long as Adrien has, she got a boat and went out to look for him like a crazy person. Not even telling her parents her plan before she was too far away to be stopped...and you are saying he knew where she was and what she was doing before she even did it? This entire time?! AND TOLD NO ONE?!"  
Nathalie didn't even respond. She flapped her mouth before quickly closing the cabin door and scurrying back to the main communications portion of the ship. She had to send a message to a young woman family that their eldest was in fact alive and well.

Alya's scream's of frustration and annoyance followed her all the way and echoed throughout the entire ship.

* * *

"And I am going with you whether you like it or not!" Alya said poking Mr Agreste in the chest as he stood by the lifeboat that was going to take him onto the island along with Nathalie and his large mute gorilla assistant. Alya standing in a white sweater and new cleaner jeans was crossing her arms and glowering at the richer then everyone in all of Paris fashion designer, as if she might bite him if he refused her request.

They had found the final island that Marinette had visited and were now going to disembark and search it for clues to Adrien's whereabouts. So when Alya heard that Adrien's father was leading the expedition and had not informed her she had stormed straight up to the unflappable man and shouted right in his face that she be allowed to come along with them.

"Did I ever once say that you were not?" Mr Agreste said simply and icily. Alya raised a finger to continue her argument when she realized what he had said.  
"I...uh...no...no you did not."  
"Then you are coming?" He said as he stepped into the boat and nodded to Nathalie to release the boat into the water. Alya quickly jumped in beside the fashion designer and his assistant and Adrien's bodyguard. She crouched near the front of the boat as if powered through the water. She felt like a sailor decked out in her new threads. It was pretty cool honestly. Like an actual superhero adventure.

She just had no idea why he wanted her to come along with him.  
"Why are you bringing me anyway?"  
"Cannon fodder. In case this is one of the few islands that is inhabited by an undiscovered tribe. Who does not like outsiders." Alya blinked at him like a frog. She could not tell if he was joking or not. His straight face and sheer lack of emoting did not help.  
"I cannot tell if you're-"  
"I am not joking."  
"That is actually vaguely racist."  
"Hmm." He said and the conversation was dropped as the boat motored towards the island.

"But what if theres nothing there? Or what if there is something there that is really terrible?" Alya said turning to Nathalie, she seemed to be the only rational one in the boat, compared to Mr Agreste who was strange or the bodyguard who Alya was pretty certain was simply a shaved gorilla that they put in a suit (Why did he not speak? That was so weird)  
"You are starting to sound like your friend." Nathalie said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I am nowhere near as bad as Marinette when it comes to pointless worrying. But what if we are wrong?"  
"Then we move on and continue to search. And hope for the best."

The boat arrived on the white sandy beach. The gorilla man jumped out and pulled them onto solid ground before stepping aside for Gabriel, he had enough chivalry to offer to assist Nathalie out of the boat. She did not need it. He did the same thing for Alya who was so short that she did in fact need it. She smiled to him, he merely remained impassive.

Gabriel stalked right into the jungle. Alya raced past him and tried to keep up with his long legs. His eyes seemed slightly distressed yet equally lost. Scared. Gabriel Agreste was scared.  
"He has to be here." Gabriel said to himself as they pushed forwards. "I just know he is."

A crack came from in front of them. Gabriel froze and sunk to his knees. Alya copied him. She certainly didn't want to get attacked by some sort of island jungle monster. Nathalie and the gorilla quickly joined them. The four of them gazed out at the clearing before them. To Alya's utter joy Adrien walked out. He was tanner and had longer hair but that same smile that same walk. He was okay! He was alive!

Alya frowned, if this was the last island that Marinette had visited then why had she left him? Did he not want to go home? Then the guy would have just stayed with him. She was so head over heels for the boy that it was amazing that she even managed to walk straight in the morning. So why had she?

Then Lila walked into the clearing. Alya noticed a bit of a contrast, Adrien was more then tanned he was sunburned, his hair was a long wild mess, his clothing was torn and on top of that he looked as if he was limping. Lila looked as if she had been spending the last few weeks at a tropical resort.

She walked over to Adrien and pressed half a coconut to his lips.  
"Adrien." She cooed. "You need to remember to drink."  
"Yeah. Drink. Yes. Drink definitely. Drink." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips before placing the coconut to his lips and drinking the entire concoction down in one fluid slurp. He wiped his lips and flung the shell towards the hiding foursome.  
"Delicious." He said before reaching down and kissing her again.

Now. Now Alya realized why her friend had left.  
"Oh poor Marinette." Alya whispered out. Nathalie looked at her quizzically. Gabriel on the other hand had picked up the coconut shell. He sniffed it before handing it over to Alya. She looked into it, there was still a bit of that drink that Lila had given Adrien. It looked sort of funny though.  
"Drink that." Gabriel commanded. Alya took a sip and made a disgusted face. IT was way too sweet.

Gabriel took it back and sniffed before handing it to the gorilla man. He took it and swiped a finger around the inside before licking it.  
"Well? Anything? Nausea? Lightheadedness? Dilated pupils?" Gabriel listed off everything quickly. Alya realized that her head was swimming. Why was her head swimming.

"Figures." Gabriel said standing up straight. "She is giving him a flower to drug him."  
"What?" Nathalie said in confusion.  
"WHAT?!" ALya shouted in sheer blind rage. Now if only she could find a way to stand back up.  
"Of course. I tried to use it on my models myself, however it was banned due to the moral implications."  
"You are...you are kind of a super villain aren't you?" Alya slurred. Why was it so hard to think? Or talk? Or stand. Then she remembered. She was drugged...wait a second!

"You drugged me!"  
"Not as badly as he has been." Gabriel said simply pointing to the now stuttering Adrien. Gabriel stepped into the clearing, Alya and the others close behind him.  
"Adrien." He said. Adrien's ears caught his name as if through a few layers of cement. His eyes lit up slightly, they were still glazed.  
"Father." He muttered out. "Look darling. Lila, darling. Father dearest is here."

"Adrien you have been drugged. We are taking you home now." Gabriel spoke simply and quickly, he walked over and took his son by the shoulder wrapping an arm protectively around his son as the two began to walk out of the jungle.  
"Home. Yes. Home. Paris. Paris...Paris Home...yes Lila! We are going home! Isn't that...why are...is Alya here? why is Alya how did she get here? How did you get here we are so far from home..."

Adrien mumbled on confused as they disappeared further into the jungle. Back toward the boat and the beach. Lila stood shocked before moving forwards.  
"Wait! No Adrien!" She stopped when Nathalie and Alya blocked her path the two glaring holes straight through her. She had the decency to look vaguely ashamed.  
"He needs me. He isn't well."  
"And whose fault is that?" Nathalie said raising a single perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
"It's over you witch." Alya snarled out. "You are never getting you claws into him again."

Alya smacked her lips in agitation. Why were they tingly? How much of that flower drug did Lila give poor Adrien? Not just today but in general? If Alya was feeling this and after a sip of the stuff then poor Adrien must be hooked to the stuff! And his mind must be complete and utter oatmeal.

Alya wished that Marinette had stayed longer. Observed longer. Then maybe Adrien would be home with her. Safe from the...the...the monster that had imprisoned him there for so long.

 **Well like I said more of the same, might wrap this up in the next chapter and then end these one shots. Sorry that it has taken me so long to actually write. Again I know that it is poor manners to beg for help for stories in other stories but suggestions for I'm Desperate would be appreciated. Ironically enough I am desperate. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the great reviews I greatly appreciate them. This will probably wrap everything up. Please remember to read and review, this is a continuation of the last few chapters. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Just wanted to get it out there.**

Marinette sniffled a little in her bedroom. She knew that this was pathetic, she was almost a full grown adult! And here she was scarfing sweets like a child while watching the news with Adrien and Lila on it.

It had been a great big fuss when Gabriel Agreste had returned after finding his son and his sons girlfriend. That was how people had taken it. that was what the press was reporting, and there was no reason to disregard it. Lila and Adrien were a couple and they were being paraded around Paris, their love had kept them alive during the entire ordeal of being stranded on a deserted island.

Marinette knew that no matter how much she cared about Adrien she would never love him as much as Lila cared for Adrien. She groaned as she shoveled another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed the icy treat freezing her all the way down to her core. She would probably gain a few thousand pounds and die of a heart attack by the time she was forty.

She reached down to the plate beside her and grabbed a cookie. She munched on it sadly for a few moments. She clicked the rewatch button on her computer screen and the news video started up again. It showed Adrien getting off of his fathers ship. Blinking in the light of all of the news cameras and photographers. Then it went on to show a comparison of him then versus where he was now a few months later. His hair was shorter, he had put back on the weight he had lost and he wasn't as tan. But he looked healthier, as if his eyes had a spark to them.

She didn't know why, his eyes always looked lively, but then and there, when he had first stepped off of the ship he had looked lost and confused. He was probably overwhelmed, at least his father was nice enough to point him in the right direction and bring him to their limo. Marinette had no idea how to feel about that, for one thing it was Gabriel, he was already a control freak, but that control freakiness probably saved his son. That was probably how he had found Adrien too. She had spent so long searching for her so called 'light and love' and his father had found him in about a week and a half.

For her it had taken around a year and a half.

Marinette scraped her spoon around the inside of her ice-cream container and shoveled the sweet gooey goodness into her mouth.  
"You cannot really be letting this get you down." Tikki said floating up next to her chosen. "Go to him, tell him how you feel. What good is any of this?"  
"For starters it won't complicate that." Marinette said pointing at her computer screen with her spoon, a fleck of the treat flew off and hit Lila's face directly in the middle of the screen.

"Ugh if I hadn't seen them making out I would march up to her and smack her silly." Marinette ground out. She shoveled more food into her mouth.  
"You know maybe there is another explanation." Tikki said as she took a cookie from Marinette's hand. It wasn't stealing though, Marinette was polite enough to offer her kwamii a treat while she was slowly turning into the human blob.

"Like what? He was giving her mouth to mouth while they were standing upright? Or she had a piece of food stuck down her throat and he could only get it out with his tongue? Or maybe she had gotten bitten on the mouth by a snake and he was sucking the venom out?" Marinette prattled off. Tikki rolled her eyes.  
"Okay so maybe it is exactly what it looked like. But you can't stay in here all day and eat away your feelings!"  
"I do not eat away my feelings!" Tikki gestured at the empty ice-cream containers, dirty dishes and the pile of candy wrappers. The girl had some big feelings. Which meant a big appetite. She was still very petite though, it would take something insanely huge to make her put on any lasting weight.

"This is the definition of eating away your feelings Marinette, not to mention not even talking to your parents. You are still living with them, the least that you could do is talk to them and assure them that you are...not fine but at least functioning."  
"You're functioning." Marinette mumbled out around her spoon. Tikki rolled her large bug like eyes at her chosen childishness, it was cute when she was young, but just like a kitten they stop being cute as they get bigger.

"Marinette!" A shout echoed through the apartment. Marinette sat upright, her parents should have been in the bakery, and the voice didn't sound like either of them.  
"Marinette!" The voice was not stomping up her staircase to her bedroom.  
"Hide Tikki!" Marinette said to her kwamii friend, the little red bug did not have to be told twice. She zipped behind a picture and sat down.

Alya slammed the floor trap door open and launched herself into the room.  
"Marinette!" She shouted before she jumped over the mess on her best friends floor. She grabbed her by the shoulders and physically shook her.  
"What are you doing here!" The two shouted simultaneously. Alya blinked owlishly behind her glasses before she lifted her friend out of her chair.

"What am I-What am I?! What am I doing here?! What are you doing here? What are you even doing? Girl why didn't you bring Adrien back? What is the matter with you? Are you crazy! And I am starting to sound unhinged." She sighed and stepped back rubbing her forehead before looking around the room in wonder and slight disgust.  
"What happened here? It looks like a snack tornado...is that cheese?"  
"Camembert cheese yeah...it was Adrien's favorite." She said a little embarrassed. Alya shook her head in amusement and wonder.  
"You are such a little weirdo sometimes." Alya said sarcastically yet lovingly. She suddenly hardened and looked at her friend with a serious expression. "But seriously, we went to the same island that you went to. Why did you leave them?"

Marinette stubbed her toe on the floor "Well I thought...wait a second what do you mean we?"  
"I snuck on board Mr Agreste's boat, the two of us found him together. My parents found out and I've been grounded for the past few days, where do you think I've been?"  
"Wait but you're like-"  
"Yeah we are both too old to get grounded. My point is why didn't you bring them home?" Marinette sighed and sat down.  
"What if you had found a perfect place to be? With the love of your life? And you were happy? Would you want to leave? I just put myself in Lila's place and knew that I would never-"  
"The witch was drugging him, there was a plant on the island." Marinette sat up sharply.  
"But-I-uh-what?"  
"Marinette? You still working?"  
"But look!" she protested shaking her head and pointing at the computer screen where the two were standing arm in arm and waving, the two Parisians who triumphantly returned from the brink of death.

"That's all a photoshoot. Meant to make them look good." Alya said icily. "I mean obviously. What else could it be. I saw the drug man. It was out of some sort of flower thing."

Marinette's eyes grew wide, then they hardened and turned into slits.  
"She was hurting him. She used him. That insufferable witch!" Marientte shouted her hair seemed to stand dangerously on end, there was lightning brewing in the bedroom.  
"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Alya shouted. She stepped back into some old ice-cream tops. "What's with all this garbage anyway?"  
"My Adrien needs me!" Marinette shouted. Alya backed up, beginning to get legitimately concerned. Sure Marinette was determined to catch Adrien's eye but this...this went a little into crazy territory.

"Okay let's not do anything crazy here." Alya attempted to say. Marinette shook her hair out from around her and exposed her ears.  
"TIKKI! SPOTS ON!"  
"Oh no." A little voice whispered near Alya's hand. A little red blur shot through the air and in a flash of light where Marinette had been standing was now the Parisian superhero Ladybug. Alya's eyes widened as she fell back in shock. Ladybug! In Marinette's room! The superhero had not been seen in forever! And now here she was! And she was Marinette! Alya reached for the wall and her pocket. She needed her phone, she needed to say something.  
"Bah?" She got out. Marinette or rather Ladybug gazed down at Alya before smiling and nodding.  
"Thank you. I needed a kick to get moving." Marinette said nodding to her friend. "Sorry to keep this from you. I'll explain when I get back."

With a jump and a swing she was out her window and down the street. Alya rushed to the window and looked out after her.  
"My entire life has been a lie." She said softly to herself as she sat down onto her friend's couch.

* * *

"That is the fifth wheel of cheese that you've eaten. This hour." Adrien said as he sipped his green based drink. He didn't even know the flavor...it was just green...with hints of protein.

Plagg merely sniffed disdainfully. "I was stuck in a ring for close to a year and some change while you played kissy face with your girlfriend." Plagg responded in disgust.

"I am entitled to splurge after the stunt that you pulled."  
"She is not my girlfriend! Lila used me!" Adrien shouted standing up and pointing at the tinier and very unimpressed magical creature.  
"But you liked it right? So it isn't being taken advantage of."  
"You are just a terrible thing aren't you?" Adrien said in disgust as he continued to suck on his drink.  
"And proud of it. Your computer is making noises again." Adrien looked up. Plagg was right. His computer was beeping. Which was weird as he wired it to wake up automatically only when it was related to Ladybug...and no one had seen her for a while which meant...

"No way!" Adrien shouted as he jumped over his couch and got to his computer. He maneuvered through it until he got to the right website. And there it was. In all her red and black spotted glory. Ladybug.

"She's back!" Adrien shouted in joy as he jumped up and did a little victory dance. Plagg rolled his eyes at the amount of energy that his chosen had in him.

"Now her I wouldn't mind being stuck on a deserted island with." Adrien said dreamily staring at a stock image picture of her.  
"Well your wish is about to be granted." The black cat said as he hovered near the window. "Cause here she comes."

Adrien turned and his eyes widened as Ladybug was indeed making her way determinedly towards his window.  
"Hide Plagg!" Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders as he lazily floated over to Adrien's trash can and flopped down into it. It was pretty comfortable he wasn't going to lie.

Adrien ran around his room straightening up and fixing his hair. Why was she coming to him so quickly? What did she want? What was happening now? He felt slower since the island. Duller. It had to do with what Lila had done to him, but he was better, he didn't repeat everything that everyone said anymore, that was good.

The window burst inward and Ladybug hovered there. She gazed at him. Her eyes wide as if in shock. Adrien returned her gaze. Simple stalk amazement.  
"Ladybug-"  
"ADRIEN!" Ladybug shouted as she flung herself into the room and wrapped her arms around him. She picked him up effortlessly. "I am so sorry!" Adrien gasped as she hugged him as tightly as possible.  
"It was my fault! I should have taken you back anyway! I should have known that you weren't safe! That she was doing something to you! I am so sorry!"  
"Ladybug...is...okay...choking...can't...breath!" Marinette gasped and dropped him.  
"I am so sorry! I almost killed you! Oh my God you must hate me! I left you once and then I nearly strangled you to death!" Ladybug flopped backwards onto Adrien couch covering her eyes. "I am a terrible person."

"No! You aren't! You're perfect!"Adrien shouted out before blushing and covering his mouth. He then drew his hands away from his mouth in confusion.  
"What do you mean you could have taken me back?Ladybug...did you...did you search for me?" Ladybug breathed in and then out slowly.  
"In my...civilian form...yes...I sort of have a massive crush on you...in my civilian form..."She said simply and straightforwardly. She might as well admit it, she had been so terrible towards him so far that she might as well go the whole nine yards and confess to him.

Funny she thought that it would be a bit more romantic, not her sitting on his couch dressed as Ladybug and not having showered for a week (Why hadn't she showered? She must reek. God she wished she wasn't so weird!)

"But...someone...back on the boat...they said that only one other person looked for me...Alya! That's it!" Adrien said slapping his hands together. "Alya said that only one person spent enough time to search for me for my father to jump off of her progress and actually find me!"

Adrien froze as he recalled the name.  
"You said that you used your civilian identity? To look for me?"  
"Did Alya tell you who searched for you?" Ladybug groaned.  
"I almost forgot...but seeing you here...I know exactly who you are..."Adrien gazed at her in wonder. His eyes wide and filled with stars. Amazing, absolutely amazing.

"Marinette." Adrien breathed out. Ladybug sighed and closed her eyes. Tikki took the cue and the magic wore off. Marinette gazed up at Adrien. He merely held his hand out, without a word, it was almost like Plagg was reading his will, the tiny black cat Kwamii flew out and transformed Adrien into Chat Noir. The two stared into each other. Through each other. Puzzle pieces were coming together. The two stared, blushing like two overly ripe tomatoes.

"So. What now?"

 **Again thanks for all of the great reviews I greatly appreciate it. Please remember to read and review. No real set ages for them in this one, a little older then in the show I would say.**


End file.
